Hunters
by Pewdspie
Summary: Dean Waters and Lilith Vine are two very young but experienced hunters. No, they're not in the Brotherhood of Five, they're more like Alaric. What happens when Lilith meets our two favorite Salvatore brothers? New love triangles surfaced and maybe even love squares! Set on S1 AH OC R&R!
1. Chapter 1

"Bourbon, please." The bartender flashed his pearly whites and slung a towel over his shoulder, I studied his form for a second; football jock body, blue eyes, blonde hair, pretty smile and crooked nose. "You look way too young but aren't we all?" he smiled as he started to make my drink; he set it on the bar and pushed it towards me with a smile, "It's on the house." I smiled at him and took a sip; the amber liquid burned my throat, "Thank you," he nodded at me and put both of his muscly hands on the bar, "So are you new around?" he asked politely. I nodded and wiggled slightly in my seat to get comfortable.

"Yeah, you could say that. I'm Lilith Vine," I offered him my hand and he took it graciously, "Nice to meet you, I'm Matt Donovan." I grinned as I took a sip of my drink once more; he seemed nice enough, "So, are you going to attend Mystic High?" he asked as he starts to wipe the counter with his towel, I pursed my lips slightly as I watch the liquid swirl around in the glass, "Yeah, although I think I'll be skipping most of it." He gave me a laugh and I grinned; this boy is cheerful! "Aren't your parents going to be pissed or something?" good question! I don't think they give a damn if they were here, "Oh, I live with my brother. I'm pretty sure my parents won't give two shits if they were here though," I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes with a small smile. His eyes danced in curiosity as he opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the sound of someone calling his name, "Hey, Matt! Get to work and stop harassing the customers," a guy who seemed to be the manager snapped rudely at him, he made a mocking face which made me giggle slightly.

"I'll see you at school," he smiled apologetically before running off. I finished my drink before flicking my pale brown hair over my shoulders; I stood up and made my way out of the Grill, I entered my light blue Impala and eased my way out of the parking lot. I huffed slightly at how hot it is; my body takes in a lot of heat somehow and even if it's -3 degrees here, I could still break a sweat because it just feels so hot! I cranked up the AC and floored it, with my maniac driving; I arrived at my tiny peaceful house in mere minutes, I slammed the door shut and entered the house in silence. "Vine, is that you?" my brother Dean called out from upstairs and I hummed mostly to myself, "Yeah," I called out.

He came jogging down the stairs and looked up at me with those dark honey eyes; his brown hair was cut short and swept up, his slim nose was perfect, his slightly tanned skin compliments his features and thin lips were thin and pink much like mine. "Where have you been?" he asked in his thick British accent rolled off his tongue smoothly and I silently thank the lords that my accent wasn't as thick as his, well it's still thick but it's easier to understand. "I've been rotting in this wretched house not knowing where you were," he ranted and I just rolled my eyes; only a year older and he's already acting like our father, well not literally cause that would've been bad.

"I was hungry and you were in the shower; I didn't actually have the energy to wait for you," I mumbled as I flumped down on the pink beanbag chair, I grabbed the xBox controller and started playing Minecraft. Dean sat down on the sofa with all his glory and started playing with me, "Aren't we supposed to be studying?" he muttered after only what seemed like minutes of gaming; he's not usually a buzz kill but he's in fact the most sarcastic person I've ever met, "Nah," we both said at the same time which ended up in us giggling like the fags we were. After a few more hours of playing; my eyes started to get heavy as hell and my hands were slightly aching, "You know what, I'm going to hit the hay. Long day tomorrow," Dean nodded and shuts everything off, "I think I'll go too. Sleep tight, sister," he kissed my cheek with a smile as I kissed his. We head off to our bedrooms and as soon as I hit the mattress I dozed off to deep slumber.

* * *

"Nervous?" Dean breathed from beside me as we strolled casually through the halls of the school; me nervous? Sure! I scoffed at his question as I peered at him through my sunglasses, "Is that supposed to be a trick question?" he smiled slightly as we entered the office; all eyes were on us as we chatted to ourselves, "May I help you, dear?" the lady asked with a polite smile, I gave her one in return as I pulled off my glasses. She looked at me with a hint of curiosity but decided to keep quiet for now, "Yes, we're the new students; Lilith Vine and Dean Waters?" the statement/question snapped her out of her ogling, "Oh, yes! Here are your locker numbers and schedules."

I took them from her hands carefully and handed them to Dean, "Thank you," he said politely to the lady and she smiled but her eyes had a hint of curiosity in it, "Excuse me, but if you don't mind me asking; why do you have red eyes, dear?" I smiled slightly at the question everyone has asked me, "Lack of pigment! Our mother was an Albino; I got her eyes and my hair is pale brown if you noticed," I answered, she smiled at me and nodded. "Thanks again," I called out as we walked out of the office.

I huffed as I felt my face hurt from all the smiling, we compared the schedules and smirked slightly when new have all of our classes together. "Well, my computer genius; you did it again," I complimented Dean with a smile, we entered the class and it was already full of chattering people. I adjusted my vervain capsule necklace and bracelet before taking a seat next to a light brown haired guy; he has striking forest green eyes, high cheekbones and he was pretty lean. His hair was swept up much like Dean's but Dean was shorter and kind of swept to the side.

"Did you know Mr Tanner died?" someone whispered and my ears perked up at this, Dean who was sitting beside me and a brown-haired girl gave me a look. I nodded slightly before making myself comfortable, "They said it was an animal attack," someone whispered again and I kept a blank mask on; animal attack? "Hey," I snapped out of my musings and looked at the brown-haired guy who was smiling politely at me, "Oh, hi!" he offered his hand and I shook it politely. He's good-looking as damn! "I'm Stefan Salvatore, you new here?" he asked and I smiled at him; he seems like a boring guy. "Yeah, my brother Dean and I needed a change of scenery," Dean smiled at him and waved.

"So what's this about Mr Tanner being dead?" I asked curiously; please don't tell me vampires are here, "Animal attack," he shifted uncomfortably and I pursed my lips. "You seem pretty shaken up about this," I rubbed my fingers against my bracelet that's coated in vervain. He gave me a shrug and a fake sad smile; I put my hand on his arm in 'comfort' and watch as his bare skin sizzled underneath my fingers. "Ah!" he pulled his arm away and stared at me in shock as I leaned back into my chair.

Vampires.


	2. Chapter 2

"I am telling you, Dean; this town must be infested with those blood suckers!" I whisper-yelled as we stormed out of the school and to the outdoor cafeteria, he was trying to keep up with me while trying to stop his pudding and other meals from falling. "Yeah, so what? We came here to start a new life, we wanted to take a break with the hunting and just relax for a year or so!" he said in the same quiet tone. I glared at him; how can he take this so easily? "So what? What do you mean by so what? We need to get rid-" "Get rid of them? Who knows how many of them here! Going after them like that is just plain suicide," he said harshly and I pursed my lips; he does have a point, "Dick," I mumbled and he grinned; we both knew he won.

A hard body bumped into me making me spill the food all over, "Bloody fuck," I frowned as I stepped back; thank god I didn't get any on my red leather jacket, "I'm so sorry," I looked up to see the one and only Stefan Salvatore; my eyes hardened as my face went blank, Dean stepped slightly in front of me and I could see the leech stiffen slightly. "Let me get you a new one," he offers with a smile lingering on his face; I shook my head, "I'll just share with my brother," hey, my brother was the one that said we're taking a break, right? "Why don't you join us?" I offered with a smile and my brother looked at me surprised, Stefan raised his brows and gave out a throaty chuckle.

"Why don't _you_ join _us_? I'll introduce you to some people," he offered back and I smiled at him before looking at Dean; he has this disapproving look in his eyes but I grabbed his hand and nodded to Stefan, "We'd _love_ to," he smiled and led us to their table. I only recognize Matt and the brown-haired girl from class, "Guys," Stefan nodded and they studied us with which I already know is a pair of judgy eyes. "Hey, Stefan; who's this?" Elena looked at me up and down and already I could see the jealous fire burning inside of her.

"I'm Lilith Vine and this is my brother Dean Waters," we sat down and my bracelet accidentally brushed Stefan's arm, he hissed and I pulled my arm away from him; I don't want his skin stuck on my bracelet! "Sorry," I muttered and I could feel my brother glaring daggers at me. "So this is Bonnie Bennett, Elena Gilbert, Matt Donovan and Caroline Forbes," Stefan introduced and they all chorused a hello. "So how do you like Mystic Falls so far?" Matt smiled and I grinned back at him; this boy is the nicest person ever, "It's okay, I guess. Although I noticed there were a little leech problem around here," Dean's face broke out into a smile as he shook his head in amusement.

I grabbed his apple and took a bite from it to cover my laughter; Bonnie's eyebrows stitched together and Stefan shifted uncomfortably, "Leeches? I haven't seen one since forever," she mumbled and I smiled, "Oh, I don't know; I think I saw one around here somewhere." I looked around slightly and my eyes landed on Stefan for a second before sweeping over to Dean with a pointed look, "Right, brother?" I asked and he took a sip of his vervain drink to cover up his laughter; it failed though when he burst out laughing, spilling and spitting his drink all over. "Oh god, oh my goodness! I'm sorry," he coughed and I giggled at him.

"So, who are you with?" Stefan asked as Dean cleaned up his mess, "Alone actually, it's only the two of us," he answered and I smiled warmly; our parents wouldn't give a damn if they were here, "Why do you have red eyes? They're so pretty," Caroline muttered but I could see the snobbish little bitch inside; I see right through people and they hate it, "Thank you! It's lack of pigment; my mother was an Albino, I got her eyes and pale hair," I shrugged and we started talking, I groaned internally; I'm bored. "Let's make this interesting, shall we?" I muttered lowly to myself.

I pulled out a cotton ball soaked in vervain and put it on the palm of my hand, "I'm actually new too," Stefan answered Dean's question which I left unheard, "I came here to live with my uncle," he shrugged and explained about how his parents died. I put on a sad face and held his hand in mine; the only thing between us is the cotton ball, it sizzled and light smoke starts to come out of it.

He tried to pry his hands off but I squeezed it in place, he starts to tug but I gave him a smile; idiot. Elena sighed and stood up abruptly, "I got to go," she muttered and sauntered away. Bonnie gave me a look which I didn't take note of and followed her off, Caroline was hot on their heels and Matt soon followed with an apologetic look; I get it now, Elena likes Stefan, Bonnie's Elena's best friend, Caroline is the snobbish queen bee and Matt is her knight in shining armour. Nice! Not.

"Who are you people?" he grunted as the vervain soaked cotton burned into his skin, "Lilith Vine, Dean Waters; hunters extraordinaire. Nice to meet you, Stefan," Dean mused and I let go of his hand. "How about we talk about this at my place?" he grunted as he ripped the cotton ball off. BORING! I rolled my eyes, "We'd love to," Dean interrupted me and I glared at him; suicide mission much? Well, not that we'd get killed but still. He led us through the forest and I checked my gun on the hidden strap of my jeans; it was laced with concentrated werewolf venom, it was a golden-plated Desert Eagle with handmade .44 Magnums. Dean has the silver one.

We entered the mansion-like house and our guard went up, I studied the place silently and whistled; this is nice! "Nice place," Dean complimented and I nodded in agreement, the lights suddenly went out and slight panic rushed through me. "Well, brother. A kinky three-way?" a deep voice rang out and my hand twitched dangerously towards my gun; who the hell? "Who the hell is he, Stefan?" I asked as I tried to study him, it was really hard to see in this light.

He made a move forward and we pulled out our guns immediately, "Don't move," Dean warned and Mr Dark & Mysterious laughed, "You think guns could kill me?" he asked and Stefan came between us. "Enough, Damon why don't you leave?" he said stiffly and I slowly tucked my gun away; we always have the stakes. "I'm Damon Salvatore," he introduced as he flicked the lights on; he looked at Stefan with a smirk before looking at me and my brother, his face morphed from cocky to shocked and longing was evident. What in the world. . .

"Kathleen?" What the hell? Who in the fuck-hole is Kathleen. . .


	3. Chapter 3

Realization dawned on Stefan's face which just add the confusion for Dean and I; what in the world is going on! "Damon, she's not Kathleen," "But she-" I scowled at this; they're talking as if we're not here, "Excuse me," my brother said a little too harshly than he wanted to, "Stefan, I don't know who the bloody fuck is Kathleen but I swear if you don't tell me what the hell is going on; I'm going to throw cotton balls at you," I threatened; I'm not one for patience, 'Damon' as Stefan calls him, did this weird eye thing and I held my gaze. Want to do a stare down? Fine with me!

"What's your name?" he asked and Dean shot me a look as if questioning whether or not this is a good idea; honestly, I don't know. "Lilith Vine and-" "Lilith; the female demon who tries to kill new-born children, Vine; the King of Hell. Not a very nice meaning for such a beautiful lady," he shook his head in a disapproving motion and I scowled; I know what I was named after and I _hate_ it when people interrupt me, "As I was saying," I shot him a look, "I'm Lilith Vine and this is my brother Dean Waters."

He studied us for a minute before I got fed up and slumped down on the couch, "You want to tell me what's up with this town or what?" I asked as my brother followed, I watched the Salvatores' moves carefully as they sat down on separate things; Damon on a fancy leather chair while Stefan on a love seat. "What does the little princess want to know?" Damon cooed and I smirked; now this guy means fun! "I'm not a princess, you're a princess," I shot back and my brother's eyes danced in amusement.

"How many of you creepy crawlies are here?" Dean asked as he propped his feet on the table, "Dude, that's mahogany!" Damon snapped and I snickered, "Only us as far as we know," Stefan answered as Dean and Damon bickered about. "Pipe down!" I snapped, Damon did the eye thing before speeding over to me and knocking me down on the floor; what the actual hell! I heard my brother pull out his gun as I pulled out mine, "What are you gonna do, little girl; shoot me?" he snarled as his eyes got veiny and his fangs were out, he opened his mouth wide to bite me and I did the only thing i was good at.

I improvised.

I shoved the gun inside of his mouth and set my finger on the trigger. "One more move and you're dead; the bullets are coated and filled with concentrated werewolf venom." The blood suckers froze and I grinned, "You're going to get your dick off my vagina and stand up," he slowly stood up with his hands up in surrender as I plucked my gun out his mouth, I cringed when saliva was everywhere; gross! "We're not here for trouble, homos. We're here because we wanted to settle down for a while, looks like that's not happening anytime soon if you guys keep jumping at us like that." I put my gun away and sighed, "You don't eat me, you don't eat my brother and you don't eat anyone I know; as long as you stay to that, we'll be okay."

I turned to Stefan; he seems to be the negotiable one, "And you," I nodded at him, "You've done something that made Elena like you." He looked anywhere else but me and I knew immediately that I was right, "Does she even know what you are? Huh, take my advice for it and don't drag the innocent into this bloodied hole. You wanna date her? Fuck her senseless? Go ahead but right after you tell her what you really are, and _then_ lets see if she'll still be interested," he looked down and a knock on the door was heard, Stefan zoomed over to the door and opened it to reveal Elena.

"What are you?" she whispered with a curious yet confused look on her face; I decided to have a little fun with this, "Don't ask questions if you don't really want to know the answer, Elena!" I sang with a smirk on my face as I danced towards the door. She looked at me for a second and her eyes hardened, Stefan was tensed and his jaw was set as if not wanting to believe that Elena was actually there. She turned back to Stefan with a firm glare, "What are you?" she demanded harshly; rude! "Oh, someone's confident." I teased as I leaned against the door frame next to Stefan; he gave her a slight nod and a small smile; why in the world. . . "You know," he deadpanned; way to state the obvious Sherlock.

I rolled my eyes as the scene unravels before me, "I don't," she said softly and I held back a snicker, "Drama queen," I giggled and she only gave me a glance, "Yes you do, or else you wouldn't be here." I pursed my lips slightly; didn't she just ask what he was? "It's not possible; it cant be," she said to herself as she shook her head; oh just get on with it! "Everything you know," he said slowly as he stepped forward slightly, she stepped back immediately and I rolled my eyes. "And every belief that you have is about to change, are you ready for that?" DRAMA! Well I thought this would be more fun than this, "What are you?" she asked one more time and that's when I snapped.

"HE'S A GOD DAMN VAMPIRE FOR GOD'S SAKES!" I boomed and I heard Dean burst out into a fit of giggles, "Quit making this more Twilight than it already is," I mumbled as I crossed my arms. Elena looked at me with shocked eyes and did the stupidest thing ever;

She made a run for it.

I side stepped, effectively blocking her way. She ran the other way only to find Stefan at her face, "How did you do that?" she asked, clearly and stupidly baffled by his vampire speed, "It's called vampire speed, brain-dead," I called out and I heard two deep laughter from the door. I turned to see Damon and Dean leaning against the door frame while toppling over laughter, "Elena, I would never hurt you." I rolled my eyes at this; so cliché, "I don't drink human blood; it's not how I choose to survive. Those people who died; it was all Damon," he blurted out and I raised my brows; we got a badass over here! "Guilty as charged!" Damon called out and Elena tried to calm herself.

"I'll explain everything to you but I beg you, Elena; don't tell anybody!" he emphasized every word and I stood beside Dean now, he started giggling at how dramatic this is. "How could you ask me that?" oh my _GOD_! "Now I have confirmation that you _are_ brain-dead, Elena!" I exclaimed dramatically as I threw my hands up in frustration. Damon let out a chuckle while Stefan tried to contain his smile but failing miserably when a snort of laughter slipped out; Stefan shook his head slightly, "Sorry," he mumbled as he put his game face back on.

"Because knowing this is dangerous, I mean it." She looked at him sceptically for a second; Stefan was tense as we all wait for what the princess will decide.

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! I want to thank FalconHQ for adding this story to his/her favourites & for following this story and another thanks to filmorefreak23 for following the story. This story is such a fun thing to write and I could see this go a long way! Lilith is portrayed by the girl on the cover and Dean is portrayed by Finn Harries; he's Jack Harries' twin from JacksGap. Anyways; I would really appreciate that you took the time on reading this, if you decide to review and put your thoughts on what should happen next; that would be great! I'd do my best to fulfill your requests for this story.**

**Brofist**

**xx**


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you believe them, Vine?" my brother asked as we slayed zombies in Left4Dead 2, "Believe what?" I mumbled; I was clearly out of focus; talking to your gaming partner about vampires as you slay hundreds of zombies in one gameplay is not a very good idea, "DAMN IT!" I yelled as I threw the console across the room. I died for the third time all because he decides to bring that whole ordeal up, "I don't _know_, Dean!" I snapped, "I don't know two shits whether or not there are more of those vampires here and truthfully, I don't give _a damn_! As long as they're not hurting anyone _I_ know then I'm fine with them, I don't give a flying pig's shit if they kill innocent people; I never did and I never will!" he looked at me with a smile as I tried to calm myself down.

"I know; we became hunters to protect each other. Not to protect other people," he smiled and shuts the xBox off. I pursed my lips slightly and stood up from the beanbag chair; I'm bored, I need to do something fun! I think 'fun' is something that doesn't exist in this town; it's just so uneventful! Well, except for the fact that vampires are everywhere. "Let's go outside," I chirped and took Dean's hand, "I'm tired!" he whined; what is he, some kind of pussy? "Fine, dick. I'll see you later," I slammed the door behind me; slightly ticked off that he refused to accompany me, I walked around the town for a while until I saw this café. No, it's just a café but Elena and Stefan are in it; how wonderful! They're already on a date.

I came up to them happily and smiled when I saw Elena shift as her eyes followed my every movement, I saw that she had a green tea latte so I skipped over and snatched it from her. "Thanks!" I winked as I sauntered away; I could feel her glaring daggers at me but I couldn't give crap, "What should I do now," I muttered to myself; barely interesting things available here, a thick sea of trees caught my eye. Oh, I love forests! I started wandering off as the smell of nature and soil invaded my senses, I twirled around gracefully as I avoided the branches here and there. A sudden rotting smell crept in and I scrunched my nose at the horrible stench, "What in the fucks. . ." I trailed off; I peeked from behind a tree to find a crime scene with bodies and cops all over the place, I shrugged as it didn't seem interesting enough.

I walked away quietly since I'm not in any kind of mood to be interrogated by the authorities right now, after a few minutes of singing and humming to myself; I found that I was out of the forest and was facing the Salvatore boarding house, plus; I finished Elena's green tea latte! Oh good god, is this the part where fate acts in and I meet the love of my life?

Nah.

I skipped merrily into the house only to hear Damon on the phone, "Bring me my ring!" he demanded and I entered the living room just as he hung up; my eyes trailed over to some slut-looking tramp with a bloodied neck, the crimson liquid was dripping over but was absorbed by the towel she was holding on. "Oh, please don't get blood on the couch! Plea-" he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me.

"Get out of my house," he snapped as he sat down and examine the slut's wound, I peeked over his shoulder and pursed my lips; not so bad. He started to feed her his blood and curiosity overwhelmed me, "Who's she?" I asked and he glanced at me for a second before ripping his hand off from her mouth; rude! She was still drinking, "I don't know," he shrugged and I grinned; this is going to get him killed someday!

I studied him for a second as he snapped her neck; his muscles worked under his shirt, he was slightly taller than me. "Why did you do that for?" I asked quietly and he shrugged lightly; I have no problem of him killing other people that I don't know of but he makes it look so easy, "Revenge on little Saint Stefan for taking my ring," he grumbled and an idea popped up into my head; I'd play them both! "I'll get your ring from Stefan! You just stay here and fuck with your little slut, okay?" I ran out of the house and ventured for Steffy.

FUN!

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Elena bitched as I found Stefan and her in the middle of the forest, "Oh, why did you bring her out here Steffy; did you plan on killing her?" I chirped and he looked at me disapprovingly; what? "Well, I don't mind! By the way, where's Damon's ring?" I pouted slightly as I put my puppy dog face on, he rolled his eyes at me as Elena glares at us; oh, jealous bitch! "I have it with me, did Damon sent you?" he asked and I scoffed; I do what I want, not because someone told me to! "Stefan, come on! I'll hold onto it for you," I gave him a smile which he gladly return.

"I think you should go; Elena and I were in the middle of something," he shifted uncomfortably and I gave him a broken face, he looked noticeably guilty and opened his mouth to say something but I just bump passed him dramatically. "Lilith, wait!" he called out and started to chase after me; little did he know that I've already stolen Damon's ring from his pocket, "What?" I snapped, "You know what? Never mind! You can go back to fucking your little human pet, you could feed from her if you'd like! Just compel her when you're done. Bye," I winked and sauntered off with a smirk.

"Stefan. . ." Elena trailed off fearfully and a smirk played on my lips when I know it worked, "Son of a bitch," I heard Steffy mutter and was surprised to find a hint of smile behind it. I giggled away as I went back to the Salvatore boarding house, "Honey, I'm home!" I called out and entered the house only to find it empty, I decided to wander around the house since Damon cant exactly get out of the house without his ring.

I saw the slut stumbled out of a room and through the hallway; she bumped into me roughly and I glared at her, "Watch it, tramp!" I snapped and walked into the room where the slut was in, I whistled when I saw how messy it is; what in the fucks. . . "What happened here," I asked lightly as I looked around; it was trashed! "You had fun without me," I mumbled, slightly offended by this.

He turned around and looked at me from head to toe; he put something down and stalked towards me with his shirt unbuttoned, my eyes wandered down from his well-sculpted chest to his abs and down low to his V line. His pants were hanging dangerously low on his hips as he smirked at me, "See something you like?" oh god, his ego just exploded and turned into little splatters of mini evil egos. I scoffed as I shrugged off my red leather jacket to reveal a grey spaghetti tank; I crossed my arms in front of me before raising my brows, his eyes scanned over my tiny figure and lingered on my breast for a couple of seconds. I shrugged my jacket back on and gave him a smirk as I stepped forward slightly so we were face to face, "See something you like?" I whispered.

I swear to heaven and back that I saw him sniff my breath; creepiest shit ever! We were so close that I could feel his warm breath fanning my face, I started studying his face carefully; striking blue eyes seemed to glow as it scans my red ones, his jaw line was really something as I could see his muscle twitching slightly, his crooked nose was angled perfectly and his dark hair compliments his skin. This man was probably worshiped by every girl alive and they would probably piss blood when they see him, I could practically see the swarm of girls kissing the ground he was on.

How pathetic.

**A/N:**

**RELAX**

**This is just part 1. I'm just too lazy to write the other day and this was all I could conjure up, part two is coming ASAP though! It's kinda hard to write a story about a character who knows absolutely no one in a new town; who to trust, who to kill and shit. But let me tell you guys; she _hates _Elena! And Bonnie because truthfully; Bonnie's just one indecisive bastard! :)**

**Brofist**

**xx**


	5. Chapter 4 Part 2

I rang the rang the doorbell to Elena's house and she answered it in a heartbeat, once she saw Damon and I; she rushed to slam the door but I pushed her back so it was wide open, Damon and I smirked as amusement tingled my every fibre. "You're afraid of us," I mused and stepped into the house; it wasn't that bad. "Jeremy go upstairs," she ordered, the dude who was standing behind her ran up and before I could see his face properly. "I'm not going to kill you right now, that wouldn't serve my greater agenda! Now where's Stefan?" Damon asked with serious eyes and I just leaned back against the wall as I watched the hunter and its prey making a conversation, "Out looking for Vicki," So that's her name? Huh, I'll call her Slut #1. "Someone's judgy," I sang as my eyes scanned every inch of the room; I saw a flight of stairs that must lead to her bedroom, "She's going to thank me for what I did to her," Damon smirked as he stepped closer to Elena.

"Did you thank Katherine?" she whispered, hurt flashed Damon's face for a second before he covered it up with a smirk; Katherine must be the one who got Damon into this mess, "Whoa, not cool, bitch." She glared at me and I just tilted my head to the side with a smile, "Didn't your mummy ever told you to not stick your nose up other people's past?" I tsked and Damon turned around as he looked around the room. I'm bored!

I made my way to the door and he followed me, "You don't know everything, brain-dead," I called out as Damon muttered some things to her. He shuts the door with a slam and I groaned, "I'm bored, you said this would be fun!" I whined as I looked at him with accusing eyes. He raised his hands up in surrender and I pursed my lips as I start to dance into the forest, "Where are you going?" he asked warily and I just shrugged; I like forests! "You don't have to come, Damon. I'm not making you," I said in a sing-song voice, he started to say something but a gun shot was heard; I pulled out my gun instantly and started to run at the source of the sound, I saw a man leaning over Steffy and was about to stake him. Again, I did the only thing I'm good at; improvising.

I shot the man repeatedly on his back and he fell limp on the dirty ground, "Geez, Steffy; your taste in women are as bad as Rebecca Black's singing!" I muttered as I saw 'Vicky'. She was a bundle of tears and sobs as Damon leaned over Stefan, "Not so fast; if you're going to die, I'm the one who's going to kill you. My ring," he demanded and I smirked slightly knowing that Stefan doesn't have it, Steffy groaned as he reached into his pocket; his eyes widen as he starts to pat his pockets weakly, "I don't have it," he rasped.

Damon gave him a dirty look and I tried to hide my amusement, "What do you mean you don't have it? Did the tooth fairy eat it or something?!" he yelled, he was clearly not amused but that only fuels up my excitement. I went to Steffy's other side and jammed two fingers into his wound, he groaned in pain as I curled my fingers and dug the bulled out; wooden bullets, amateur play. My eyes focused from the bullets to Slut #1 leaning over the dead man, "Guys," I slapped them but I couldn't get my eyes off the bloodied-mouth girl, "NO!" Stefan yelled. She looked guilty for a moment, "I'm sorry!" she whined and a burst of amusement splattered over me, I let out a full blown laugh and the brothers looked at me as if I was crazy. She _fed_ on someone, she's now a _vampire_ and what she says is _sorry_? I'm sorry, is it just me being a twisted bastard or this is just plain stupid? Slut #1 broke off into a sprint as she disappeared into the dark forest, "Oops! Find my ring, dick," Damon snapped as he stood up.

We've got a slutty vampire on our hands, boys! This is bound to entertain me somehow.


	6. Chapter 5

I groaned into the Salvatore's couch pillow as boredom strikes, "SHUT UP!" Damon yelled from upstairs; they were consoling Slut #1 about her transition and I'd rather rot here peacefully than to hear Steffy's boring-assed speech. Footsteps were heard and I know immediately that it was Elena; I jumped up from the sofa just as Damon jogged down the stairs, I opened the door with a sweet smile as Damon stood next to me. "Is Stefan here?" she asked, someone's really tense today! "Yep," I crossed my arms in front of me and she set her jaw; I piss her off, huh; that's interesting! "Where is he?" she demanded and a grin was spread wide on my face when Damon decided to talk, "And good morning to you, little miss 'I'm on a mission'!" Damon said sarcastically.

"How can you be so ignorant and glib after everything that you've done?" we got a brave little warrior here people! "Wow, brain-dead; you really want to die today, don't you?" I asked in mock fascination; this girl thinks the world revolves around her, doesn't she? "If he wanted me dead, I'd be dead." I raised my brows at this, "Yes, you would," Damon sang with a smirk, I like him; he's fun! "But I'm not," she stated confidently with a smile, it slightly amuses me that she thinks she's big and bad just because she knows Steffy would back her up. "Yet," I piped in, "Being a supercilious bitch around vampires isn't exactly a thing to do when you still want your heart intact with the rest of your organs," I told her pointedly and she just glared at me; is that all she can do around me?

"Where is he?" she demanded a little too harshly than I like; I smiled sarcastically before bumping into her roughly, she fell on her butt and I turned to her with the same smile still intact. "He's upstairs singing 'The Rain in Spain'! Nock yourself out," I told her spitefully before leaving with a tiny smirk.

* * *

"Where the hell have you been, sister?" My brother snapped as I flumped down onto his bed after a shower; I'm so tired, what the hell? "I've been hanging out with Damon, a lot happened and I don't even know anymore," I groaned as I rolled over, I saw Dean dressing up as a pirate with a thick mustache; cute! "Why are you dressed like a bloody pirate, Dean?" I giggled as he turned around after adding the finishing touches on his costume, "Well, you skipped school so I had to go alone and there's a Halloween party. You're joining me," he insisted with a grin as he threw me a costume, a contact lens case and a pair of fangs with face painting.

Excitement burst through me as I slipped the costume on; it was a very cute vixen outfit with the shorter skirt at the front of the dress and the flowing down look from the back. It was a in a deep burgundy colour with black lace all over, it has a high collar and comes with a choker with a ruby dangling on it, a glovette that goes up to my elbow and a pair of net stockings. I went to the bathroom and curled my hair quickly, I opened the contacts case and grinned when I saw a red full eye contacts. They made me seem like a vampire; my brother is the best, I put them on silently and applied some makeup. I did a black smokey eye with blood red lips and just a hint of blush, I topped it off with mascara and smiled in satisfaction; I look awesome!

I added some veins with my eyeliner and I slipped on the two tiny fangs. I walked out of the bathroom and went to our closet; it was a walk in closet that connects our room together, I grabbed a pair of black stilettos and slipped them on. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled in satisfaction; I'm a real vampire, bitches!

I walked downstairs only to see Dean with his jaw dropped, "Damn," he whispered as he checked me out. Amusement shot through me, "Dean, I'm your sister!" he laughed as he swooped me up and spun me around, "I love you," he whispered and my heart clenched at those words. "I love you too, brother," I whispered and we exit the house.

"This is total bull," I muttered as I'm scanned the crowd; not scary in the slightest! "VICKI, WHAT THE HELL!" I heard some guys scream and I shot Dean a look. We ran to the source of the sound and found Stefan holding a bloodied wooden plank over a very much dead Slut #1, "Get him out of here," Elena ordered around like a bitch.

Everyone cleared out except her and Damon came just as I was about to say something, "This isn't my thing," Dean muttered and left, "I'll call you later." I sighed as I kicked Slut #1 corpse lightly; Steffy got her good, I didn't know he had it in him! "You should go, I got this," Damon muttered to Elena, she glared at me for the hundredth time before glaring heatedly at him; she has problems. "You did this! This is your fault," she said accusingly, what in the fucks. . . "Excuse me?" I spluttered out.

"Bitch, I'm _so_ sorry if I'm wrong and please _do_ correct me if I am! But as what I saw back there, it was your little boyfriend who killed her! Why in the fucks are you blaming Damon for?" I asked as anger coursed through me; this chick is pissing me off! I went over between the two of them and glared at her, "Hey, ass butt! You listen to me," I slapped her lightly; it was more of a hard pat on the cheek but I couldn't care less, "As much as you wanna deny it; Stefan did this. Damon may have abused and turned her but that doesn't make all of this bloody shit his fault," I snapped as she looked away. I gave her a nice pat again, "Look at me when I'm talking to you, you little bitch!" I said with so much venom that I could see Damon cringed from my peripheral vision, "You wanna blame someone? Blame it on Stefan because _he_ killed her. You wanna blame someone? Blame yourself because you failed to be a good sister and look out for your brother. This isn't anyone's fault but yours, Elena,"

When I was done with my little rant, she had tears flowing down on her face; weakling, she has _never_ been to rock bottom. Her parents died! So what? Mine did too! She has never starved; she never had to fight for her life, to _kill_ so she can live! She ran off crying as I flung Slut #1 over my shoulder and walked away into the forest, I heard Damon's footsteps from behind me as he followed silently. When we were deep enough, Damon started digging and I flung her inside the hole. He covered the hole up and Damon led me to Elena's house; if he's trying to make me apologize, it's not going to happen!

When we were arrived, we heard Elena and Steffy having a conversation about compelling 'Jeremy' as I learn from the long walk here, "Are you going to do it?" I asked Damon quietly, "He's a human being; just because Elena is his sister, it doesn't mean she has the rights to take that away from him," I muttered, I hate compulsion; they could kill him and I wouldn't give two fucks about it, but I just don't like it when vampires compel people. I'd rather die than to have my free will and memories get taken away.

Elena starts rambling on what he should tell him, she didn't even think twice. Damon went upstairs and I stood there as I watch Elena ramble on again about how she cant lose the way she feels about Steffy, "Elena, the thing is; I don't really know what I feel about you," Stefan confessed and another jolt of amusement ran through me as I burst out laughing, "RE- wait for it," I paused with a grin, "JECTED! REJECTED!" I screamed in a fit of giggles as I fell to the floor while clutching my sides, this girl is just so full of herself! She looked shocked and stormed into the house as Damon got out, he was grinning in amusement when he saw me literally rolling on the floor. Stefan tried to look guilty but he cant help a smile on his face as he breathed out a chuckle, "What's going on?" Damon asked and it only made me laugh louder; he missed all the fun! "I told Elena that I don't really know what I feel about her," Stefan tried to be serious but a hint of amusement was still there as he watch me spill tears, "REJECTED!" I giggled in between gasps.

Oh boy, the drama! Drama is _always_ fun.

**A/N:**

**HI**

**Another chapter :D Thank you to AngelChick1432 for the review! I hope this makes your day :)**

**Brofist**

**xx**


	7. Chapter 6 Part 1

"Momma's home, boys!" I called out as I entered the Salvatore living room; I come over every day now! It was deadly quiet and I pursed my lips when I saw that Steffy boy woke up because of me, "Hey there!" I smiled as he stood up sleepily, "What are you doing here?" he asked, a sound interrupted me and my reflexes made me pull out my gun as I followed Stefan. "Wait here," a ruckus was heard and the wind whistled through the windows, I pointed my gun to the direction of any sound that was heard as Stefan went to the window. I felt a presence zoom by from behind and I whirled around to see nothing; what in the fucks. . . "Damon?" Stefan called out and a gust of wind was heard from upstairs, we were on our guards now as tension filled the air; it's toying with us.

Something zoomed by and knocked Steffy down; it flipped him over and I pointed the gun straight at it, "Lexi?" Stefan asked shocked, "Hi," she greeted; somehow I like her already. "Who is she, Stefan?" I asked guardedly and he gave me a look that told me I could trust her, "This is my best friend, Lexi. Lexi; this is Lilith, Damon's new buddy," I raised my brows at the introduction as I tucked my gun away; Damon's new buddy? So I'm not his buddy?! I'm hurt! "What are you doing here?" Stefan asked the blonde, she was so beautiful it made my self-esteem shrink and disintegrate into dust. "How could you even ask that?" she said in mock hurt; they hug briefly as Stefan mumbled an I've missed you, I felt odd inside because I know I wont have that kind of friendship with anyone. "Happy birthday," my jaw dropped as I felt hurt inside; he didn't tell me! Well, we've known each other for a few days but seriously; at least Damon should've brought that up.

**3rd POV**

"So who's this Lilith chick?" Lexi asked Stefan as they lay on his bed, they were really glad to see each other and Stefan never felt so free; he needed his best friend after what has been going on these past few days. "Lilith Vine, she's a hunter," Stefan informed her, Lexi raised her brows at this; a tiny thing like that is a hunter? "Well, she's amateur play then since she's using guns that are probably loaded with wooden bullets," Stefan scoffed and chuckled at this; she's far from amateur play. "She's no amateur, Lex. Those guns are loaded with bullets laced and filled with werewolf venom; which we still don't know if it's lethal or not."

"Huh," Lexi muttered, "But by her confidence, I'm judging it is lethal and I wouldn't take the chance of crossing her. She actually saved my life once," Lexi was deep in thought at Stefan's words; if this girl saved his life, then Lexi needed to talk to this Lilith chick. "She has a brother; Dean Waters, he's a hunter too. I think he's the calmer one compared to Lilith," Stefan smiled with a distant look on his face, Lexi knew that look; he was starting to like her, no matter how impulsive she is. She amuses him but he still has something for Elena, a sense of responsibility maybe? He did bring her into this supernatural world.

"She's Damon's new buddy?" Lexi asked and Stefan hummed, "She's a lot like him it's creepy sometimes," Lexi worries for her best friend; what if Stefan falls for her and she chooses Damon? "So in the scale of 1 to 10, how dangerous is she to us?" she asked curiously, Stefan went silent for a second as he thought of it carefully. "An 8 if she's alone and a possible 9 if she's with her brother," Lexi raised her delicate brow; that dangerous huh?

**Lilith POV**

"You don't understand; we _need_ to talk to the sheriff," I demanded a little harsher than intended, the deputy stared at Dean and I long and hard before leading us to her office. We entered silently and Liz looked up from her papers with a smile, "What can I do for you kids?" I frowned at this; kids? "We're Lilith Vine and Dean Waters, we're new in town," my brother informed and she perked up by the sound of our names. "Ah, yes. I understand from your grandmother that you live here alone," she smiled and my heart clenched at the word 'grandmother'; she died a long time ago and we were impersonating her all these years.

"Yes, she recently passed away but we spoke to her. She filled us in and asked if we could bring this to you," Dean pushed a tiny box of vervain, she opened them and looked at us wide-eyed; don't be so surprised. "That's all we have at the moment, we hope it's enough," Dean said politely; he's always the calm one, her phone rang and she answered it in a heartbeat. "Yeah, send him in," she hung up and I wondered who it could be; we were in the middle of discussing vampires for god's sakes! "Mister Salvatore, come on in," I turned around to see the one and only Damon standing there as he shuts the door behind him; what in the fucks. . .

"Lilith, Dean; what are you doing here?" Damon asked 'pleasantly' and I brightened; wherever there's Damon, there's fun! "You know them?" Liz asked quite surprised and he nodded, "We've been hanging out," he said with a smirk and amusement danced in my eyes as Dean raised his brows. "Zach filled me in, he told me to give this to you," he handed her a box and she opened it, she looked at him warily; I could smell vervain. "Vervain," she sighed and I pursed my lips; what is he planning? Of course Dean and I were just using the council for information but what about Damon? "It's a small circle. . . Founding families, a few city officials, and my deputies," well, that's about to change! "Are we any closer?" I asked and she eyed me carefully, "These aren't meant for children, Lilith, Dean; I'm sorry," I raised my brows at this; children? Heck, I could take down a 500 year-old vampire if I want to! I sighed as I pulled out my gun and put my elbows on the table but of course she freaked, "Whoa, is that legal? I'm going to have to-" "Oh shut your fucks," I snapped; she was testing my patience.

She looked taken aback but kept quiet and I saw her hand twitch to her gun, I unloaded my baby and pluck out one of the bullets. I held in up to her face, "This is a .44 handcrafted Magnum, see this glass chamber thing in the middle and tip?" I asked and she gave me a light nod, "Inside is concentrated werewolf venom. See; werewolf venom is lethal to vampires and they kill slowly, painfully," I explained to them, "But a high concentrated one kills instantly. It doesn't matter where you shoot, in a snap of your fingers; they're dead," Damon shifted uncomfortably as Liz stares at it in fascination, I popped it back in and shoved the magazine back into the gun. I slipped it into the waistband of my pants and pulled out my black colt, I popped one of the bullets off and showed it to her. "Wolfsbane," I put everything back and pulled out two grenades, "Wolfsbane grenade, vervain grenade." I pulled up the sleeve of my jacket to reveal my concealed weapon, "Stake launcher laced with vervain," who's the child now, bitch? I pulled it back down and hid the grenades, I raised my brows in challenge; bitch better tell us. She sighed in defeat, "I think our facts are wrong; we've always believed that vampires can only come out in the dark, what if that's changed?" she asked with worry evident in her voice, Damon furrowed his brows; he's a great actor! "Is that even possible?" he asked and I nodded along, "Grandpa gave us all these things just in case but he never told us that vampires can come out before dark," I muttered; Damon's eyes danced in amusement as he looked at me with utter fascination, I'm a great liar!

"We've exhausted every other option. We have to consider the vampire may be walking around during the day right in front of us," I 'frowned' at this as my face contorted into a somewhat 'worried' expression, "So what's the next step?" Dean asked in an equally worried tone to our expressions; we should win an Oscar! "We're now looking at anyone new to town, since the deaths began, should turn up a suspect or two," she looked pointedly at me and I pursed my lips, "I'll try to not take that as an offense. We'll do anything we can to help,"

**A/N:**

**Thanks to AngelChick1432 and delena forever (guest) for the review :D **

**AngelChick1432: LOL I love Stelena but I hate Elena and her attitude okay I mean what in the fucks guys? Sure Damon turned Vicki but Stefan killed her so its not entirely Damon's fault! I mean Lilith can control Dean but Elena cant even control Jeremy like idk anymore. I hate Elena k.**

**OUTFIT ON PREVIOUS EPISODE: . **

**This is part 1 okay guys? Part 2 coming up ASAP :)**

**Brofist**

**xx**


	8. Chapter 6 Part 2

"Bourbon and brandy for the lady," Dean told the bartender and he looked up with a raised eyebrow, "I need to see some ID," I rolled my eyes as we hand him one of our many fake IDs; yeah, we have our connections! He serves us our drinks and sighed, "That'll be-" "Free," I bat my eyelashes flirtatiously as I pushed a piece of paper to him with 'my number' written on it, he gave me a disgusting smile as he nodded and pocketed the paper. We left with the drinks and went over to Elena who was with Lexi, "Ohhh! The famous bitch and Steffy's bff," I greeted as Dean and I took a seat, Elena scowled at me as she drowns a shot; someone wants to act bad today, "You're here because you're crazy about him, I get it okay? I mean what's not to love," they glanced at Stefan for a second before sighing, "But he's just confused and I don't think he's ready."

Ah, I get it. "It's not that he's not ready for a relationship, Elena. It's that he's not ready for _you_, I mean come _on_; you're overbearing, Elena. He might _love_ you someday, but not today. So learn to calm your tits first, okay?" I explained with a wink; don't get me wrong, I still hate her and I wouldn't mind seeing Stefan snap and drink the life juices out of her but I'm not in the mood right now. "Yeah, she's right. It was sort of nice meeting you, Lena. Lilith, Dean; wanna join?" Lexi offered and I grinned; oh boy! We went over to the pool table and flicked Steffy's forehead, "Ow!" he pouted and I giggled; I've never seen him pout before! It's _so_ adorable, "Lexi drank your shot but you could drink mine if you want," I smiled as I hand my glass over to him, he smiled warmly at me and took it; his eyes tinkled in a way I can't put my finger on it, "You weren't supposed to be listening," Lexi scolded.

I watched Stefan make a good move and pursed my lips, "I wish I could play pool," I muttered and he raised his brows, "You don't know how to play?" he asked as if it was the most outrageous thing in the world, "I know how it works; what the rules are, what to do and what not to do but I've never actually played before. It was always archery, shooting and swords or shit like that for me," I explained as my brother got a stick and started to play; when did he learn to play? Stefan had a thoughtful look on his face as he hums, "I've always wanted to do archery. Tell you what; I'll teach you how to play pool if you teach me archery," I grinned at this; it would be so fun!

"Deal!" I grabbed a stick and practically jumped up and down in excitement, "I'll be right back," Lexi muttered as she walked away from the table and over to Damon. "Okay, bend over, bitch," Stefan commanded and I giggled at how silly he sounds, "I'm just kidding," he chuckled; he looks so free. I bent down as he got behind me and adjusted my arms here and there, I could feel his body press up against mine and I fought back a sigh; I swear I could feel his muscles. "Okay now just pull back and-" I did what he said and bit my lip as I hope for the best, of course it hit the ball and it went into the hole thingy as it hits other balls. "See, you're a natural!" he grins as I spun around with an exited grin on my face.

I went onto my tippy toes and wrapped my arms around his neck; he hesitated for a second before wrapping his arms around my waist, his woody, herby scent invaded my system and it oddly calms me down. We reluctantly pulled away and I grinned, "So how about that archery?" Stefan asked and I gave him a nod, I turned my back towards him once more as Dean looked at me with a frown. I raised my brows; what? Suddenly, I saw the Sheriff inject something to Lexi and my eyes widen, I grabbed Stefan's arm tightly. "Oh my god," he whispered as we rushed out of the Grill; please don't let anything bad happen to her, I was just starting to like her!

I saw the Sheriff shooting Lexi with wooden bullets and I ran as fast as I could with Stefan following behind. "What are you doing?" I whispered and got in front of her; I was expecting the pain of two or three bullets in my shoulders or chest but was caught off guard when a much sharper pain hit my heart. I gasped as the pain spread and I looked up to see Damon holding up the stake that was now jammed into my chest, he looked shocked as his mouth was dangling open and his eyes looked like they were ready to pop out of its sockets; what in the fucks have I gotten myself into? The last thing I remembered was Damon & Stefan's horrified face as the whole world blurs and fades into a dark abyss.

**A/N:**

**DAMON RAMMED HER WITH A STAKE MEANT FOR LEXI! O: Not cool, I know ;D**

**So I noticed that you CAN'T post link here so I'm going to try one more time!**

**OUTFIT FROM CHAPTER 4: vampire ()costumes () for () girls.c () o () m (/) new (-) sexy (-) vampire (-) costumes (-) for (-) women (-)2()0()1()12().h () t () m () l  
**

**Just remove the () and the spaces there until a link is formed! ;D So yeah that's the new chapter and I would like to thank hayden (guest) for reviewing this :) Reviews means a lot! I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**

**Brofist**

**xx**


	9. Chapter 7 part 1

I woke up with a gasp as my vision started coming back. I groaned in pain as Dean tried to sit me up, "That bastard killed me, didn't he?" I'll get Damon back for this. Realization hit me as I remembered one crucial thing, "Lexi?" I asked fearfully and the grim look on his face indicates that my fear was right; she's dead. I got up and ignored the white hot pain that shot through my every fibre, "Vine, where are you-" "Shut your fucks, I'm going to see Stefan," I muttered; he must be devastated. "But-" "Dean, I'm going to see Stefan," I said warningly and he sighed and waved me off. I walked into the forest and eventually found my way to the boarding house; I stepped in quietly and pursed my lips when I saw no one in the living room, where in the fucks is he? I went up the stairs and made a turn to Stefan's room; I saw no one there but I could hear the shower running so I went over to sit on the leather seat by the desk, my eyes scanned over it and a picture caught my eye; it as a picture of Elena but there was writing to it.

_Katherine 1864_

I furrowed my brows; this is Katherine? Why the hell does she look identical to Elena? My eyes scanned the desk once more to see if I missed something; I did. I saw an old beaten up picture of me and my brother, the condition was much like Katherine's and it looked like something that belonged in a pawn shop; the picture me looked too beautiful to be real and she was wearing old fashion clothes. If you didn't pay much attention; it would look like we were identical, I looked down and my eyes scanned over the writing on it.

_Kathleen & Dane 1864_

I flipped it over to see another worn down scribble,

_Kathleen Pierce & Dane Pierce, cousins of Katherine Pierce._

I pushed the picture away from me as Stefan came out of the bathroom; he didn't take notice of me until I breathed out a deep sigh, "Lilith?" he whispered and I smiled at him, "Hey," I greeted as I stood up. "But-" "Why don't you get dressed? We'll talk, I'll see you downstairs," I smiled and walked away from that oh so gorgeous body, I felt my wound sting as my clothes rubbed against it; oh bloody ass cunt! I took a seat on the couch and let out a shaky breath as Stefan zoomed down the stairs. He stared at me for a second before his face broke out into a smile, "You're alive," he breathed in relief.

He sat next to me and continued to stare at me with a smile; it made me self-cautious as I covered my face with my hands, "Stop it," I giggled as he breathed out a chuckle, "How are you alive?" he said as if I was unreal; well, everyone would react like that if they saw me from the dead. "Well, story time!" I sighed, "So my parents were killed when I was 4 but that story is for another day." He raised his brows slightly and I leaned back, he mimicked my movements as pursed my lips; serious time huh? "When Dean and I were 8 years-old, we were training with our swords at our old back yard. Dean tripped and I guess he accidentally jammed his sword into my neck; blood got everywhere and I eventually bled to death, he waited a day before burying me but then I somehow woke up. The wound heals faster than most humans but slower than vampires, Dean's theory is that I have something that I need to finish; that's why whoever the fuck's in charge wont let me die yet."

He looked thoughtful before shaking his head, "That's a lot to take in," he muttered and I shrugged; my brother doesn't have the same ability though, "What are you going to do to Damon?"

I could see that he was clearly worried for his brother; what should I do? "Nothing, I guess. It wasn't entirely his fault," I shrugged; I was the one who jumped in front of Lexi. I gasped; Lexi! "Oh my god, Stefan," he looked up at me with a tiny sad smile and my heart broke slightly; he must be going through hell! I went over and hugged him for my dear life, "I'm so sorry," I mumbled and he just patted my back, "Yeah," I pursed my lips; Damon that son of a bitch. "Hey, Stefan; I'll see you later," I got up abruptly and bit back a hiss as my wound throbbed.

I exit the house as I ignored Stefan's calls; I walked to the Mystic Grill and scanned the place; where in the fucks. . . Ah! There he is, I went up to him and tapped his shoulder lightly; he turned around only to get a hard punch on his jaw that made him fall out of the stool, "What the hell?" he yelled and I pursed my lips, "That's for Lexi, you dumb cunt!" I pulled him up and sat on a stool, "Bourbon," I smiled at Matt and he grinned at me. "Hey, haven't seen you around," I hummed slightly as Damon took a seat next to me, "I told you I'll skip school a lot," I winked as he set the glass down in front of me; he's a nice kid.

Suddenly I remembered Slut #1 and how I never got to know who she is to this town, I bit my lip slightly as I contemplate if I should ask. "Hey, do you know who Vicki is?" I asked curiously and Matt froze instantly, Damon kicked my leg and I looked at them innocently; what? "She's my sister," Matt stormed away and I sighed; I knew I shouldn't have asked. "How are you alive?" Damon did the eye thing and I shrugged; beats me. I took a gulp of my drink and cherished the burning sensation that slithered down my throat; Damon suddenly sniffed around and frowned, "Are you bleeding?" he asks sceptically and I lift up my shirt slightly to show him the gaping wound on my chest, he cringed and looked like as if he was about to barf; yeah, this is what you did. Well, not that I blame him; it was me who jumped in between them, "Don't worry, it's just a flesh wound," I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes.

I could see the he was guilty but I know he won't admit it, "Come on," he held my elbow and lifted me up, I spilt my drink and frowned; what a waste! "Hey! What are you-" "We're going to have fun," his eyes tinkled with mischief as a grin made its way onto my face; Damon fun is always fun! "Where are we-" "Shhh! Shut up," he shoved me into his car and I scowled; rude! "Could you stop interrupting-" "Nope!" I screamed in frustration as we sped away; Damon smirked and popped open a can of Pepsi, the slight fizz of the soda made my ears perk up as I looked at it longingly. Damon took a sip and noticed me staring, "Do you _want_ some?" he asked sarcastically and I bit my lip; oh god, how I want some. I shook my head though, "Oh, I cant drink soda. I cant exactly have too much sugar in my system," I shrugged and I rolled his eyes and shoved the drink towards me; he gave me a look and started driving faster, "Just drink it, okay? Let loose once in a while," I sighed and hesitantly took a sip.

He's going to regret this.

**A/N:**

**So hi.**

**She didn't die, yay! Anyways, she has a big purpose. Idk if its 'stupid' or whatever but yeah, this chapter & the next on is all about Dalith bonding because in the last chapter it was kind of a Stelith thing at the pool table.**

**You don't remember?**

**Ok.**

**Idk, since The Turning Point is mostly Stelena it doesn't happen here I guess or whatever. Dean & Lilith will bond with Alaric and shit so stay tuned :)**


	10. Chapter 7 part 2

Seriously, where in the damn are we? We've been driving for two hours, the soda wore off and Damon still won't tell me where we're going, "Damon, I'll set this fucking car on fire if you don't tell me-" "Relax," he said nonchalantly, "We're here," my eyes wandered out the window to see that we've entered an empty field; from a distance I could see a large Ferris wheel and carnival music could be heard, he took me to the carnival?

I exit the car quietly and leaned against the hood; I could still feel the sting of my wound as I crossed my arms and stared at Damon, "What's the catch?" I asked; he must want something from me, his face betrayed mock hurt as he put his hand on his chest.

"I am hurt! Don't you trust me Lily?" my ears perked up at the nickname; what in the fucks did he just call me? I sighed and decided to 'trust' him for now, "No, come on. We don't have all day, do we?" I smiled and he looked at me dazed for a second before turning away without another word, he started walking and I just watched him walk away.

He turned around after he was a good five meters away from me and raised his brows, "Well? We don't have all day, do we?" a grin flew onto my face as I skipped merrily towards him, Damon compelled the dude to let us in and it was so crowded that it was slightly overwhelming.

A giant panda bear caught my eye and I stared at it longingly; it was the fluffiest thing in the whole wide world, I was about to go over to it when the man took it down and hand it over to someone. My face fell slightly; it was so fluffy. . .

I turned around to see where Damon was but screeched in surprise as I saw the panda's face in front of me, "What the shit?" I exclaimed as I shoved the panda to the side to see who was behind it; Damon? He was smirking as his eyes danced in amusement, I raised my brows at this, "What? I saw you looking at it like it was the greatest thing in the world so I thought I'd get it for you," he shrugged as he hands it over.

I tilted my head as I took it hesitantly, "Thanks," I mumbled with a confused smile. He smirks at me, "Just because I'm a murderous vampire doesn't mean I cant give a giant teddy panda thingy to my. . ." he seemed like he was looking for the right word and I raised my brows, "Friend?" I suggested lightly as we started walking, he did the weird eye thing and nodded. I get it! He doesn't have any friends. . .

I saw a face painting booth and a mischievous grin was plastered onto my face, "Damon, let's do some face painting!" he opened his mouth to protest but I interrupted him by grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the colourful booth, "We can do each other's faces!" I squealed as I pushed him down on a tiny chair. I grabbed a brush and started drawing all over; hearts, stars, rainbows and finally my masterpiece!

_PROPERTY OF LILITH_

I grinned in satisfaction as I topped it off with a purple penis. "What did you do?" he asked in mock horror as people started laughing, a jolt of amusement ran through me as I handed him a mirror. He studied it for a second or two and I was suddenly worried that I offended him; oh god, don't go all pms on me, Damon! He suddenly burst out laughing and it made my heart jump slightly; this is like a whole new side of Damon, not the jerky vampire ass cunt I met a few days ago. "My turn," he grinned evilly and I gulped for my life.

Help.

He lifted my chin up slightly and looked me in the eye with those mesmerizing blue eyes; I could feel the soft strokes of the brush gliding across my skin as his warm breath fanned my face, sometimes he would pull the brush away to dab it with more paint before resuming his 'art work' on the canvas that is my face.

I realized that our faces were painfully close and my breath hitched, holy fuck crap; is this necessary? After a few minutes, he tilted my head here and there before pulling away with a satisfied smirk. "Beautiful!" I gulped, I don't know if that's supposed to be sarcastic or something but I doubt this. Damon rolled his eyes and shoved a mirror in front of me, "I'm hurt," he muttered and I grinned.

I studied myself in the mirror and raised my brows in surprise; half of my face was elegantly covered in what looked like vines with tiny flowers on it, it looked like a professional tattoo artist made it and it's just breath-taking. Of course there was an equally elegant writing in a vintage-ish script;

_PROPERTY OF DAMON_

I grinned at this; his girly handwriting was better than my blob of shit, Damon actually paid and I raised my brows; he actually paid! We exit the booth and wandered around; at one point of the hour, Damon actually got me some blue cotton candy that we eventually shared. We've been here for hours and been almost on all of the rides, three people mistook us for a couple and it goes something like this.

_You look so cute together!_

_Aww! How long have you guys been together?_

_Ah, young love._

_Isn't he too old for you, love?_

And our reaction would just burst into laughter, "Oh! Damon, look! Let's go to the rollercoaster," I dragged him towards the giant death-trap and he just followed me quietly; almost like he's in trance really. We strapped ourselves not really securely but we cant die; what's there to lose? I grinned as we went up a hill thing, everyone starts screaming while Damon and I broke into fits of giggles as we tried to imitate Elena if she was on the rollercoaster.

Damon was really good at it! "Damon, you'd be the most beautiful girl!" I screamed over the wind and he gave out a carefree laugh; he was so out of character! Soon enough the cart slowed to a stop and it was dark already, everyone was asked to leave the area because they were about to close. We were on our way out when Damon suddenly pulled me to the side and we kind of hid, "What are we-" "Shh! The fun's not over yet, Lily!" I raised my brows at the nickname; Lily? Seriously though, Lily?

We waited for what seemed like hours until I finally snapped, "What are we doing?" I whined; this was _boring_! I thought he said we were going to have _fun_, not _rot_ here to wait for fucks knows what! He rolled his eyes and pulled me up with him, "Relax, it's about 12 and the guards will be sleeping instead of doing their jobs so we're going to have a little extra time," he winked and dragged me to what looked like a power box thingy, he pulled the lever and I watched in amazement as everything came to life. "Holy hell," I mumbled as the lights twinkled here and there; it was awesome to say the least to watch something come to live and turn into something like this.

"Hey! You coming or what?" he called out and my eyes found his lean form, I clutched the panda tightly to my chest as he led me to the Ferris wheel. "Damon, wha-" "Shut up!" he whined as swooped me up bridal style; I yelped in surprise as he had a mischievous smirk, "What the shit, Damon? Put me down!" I hissed, trying to keep my voice down. Of course he didn't listen to me and leapt up which sends us flying to the top of the wheel, he landed softly on the cart and sat me down; little did he know I was actually afraid of heights.

I started shaking as I clutched his jacket for my dear life, "Holy balls, holy balls, holy balls!" I was freaking out and I sneaked a peak at how high we were; "Bloody shit!" I cursed as I taped my eyes shut; we are going to _DIE_! "You're _kidding_ me," Damon muttered, "Hey, come on. It's all good; _you_ cant die, _I_ cant die. Nothing to lose, right?" I took a breath and peered up at him, he smiled sarcastically at me and I pursed my lips. "Hi," he greeted and I hastily let go of his jacket; holy balls, don't look down!

I looked up at the sky instead and my jaw dropped at how many stars were there, the moon wasn't full so we don't have any werewolf problems to worry about. I could feel Damon's stare and I noticed that we were snuggled up; his arm was around my shoulders and I was leaning into his side comfortably, "What's the catch, Damon?" I asked one more time as I studied his face that seemed to glow under the rays of the fucking moon; so cliché! Ugh, chick flick mode.

He sighed and looked up at the sky, I followed his gaze and pursed my lips; was he just using me? Somehow a part of me knows that I would be so hurt that I could make him piss blood when I was done with him, "I felt . . . guilty, I guess? I don't really know. I guess a part of me felt bad for killing you and all," he muttered and I felt slightly touched knowing that this wasn't the usual Damon. "Thank you," I whispered as I smiled at him, he gave me a small smile in return as we just sit there for fucks knows how long. Okay universe; I'm happy now,

When are you going to fuck it up for me?

**A/N:**

**NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW CCCCCCCCHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPTTTEEEEEEEEERRRRR!**

**Yeah, I wanted to show you guys what she looks like on sugar but idk, I just wasn't feeling it. But she **_**does**_** have a sugar problem! Maybe some other chapter? But let me tell you this; I'm not going to follow every episode of TVD and shiz, the romance wont happen till sometime but there will be a lot of sexual tension ;) and mixed feelings.**

**The originals would dive in soon and I want **_**you**_** guys to choose which will she bond with! I was thinking a little Klaus or Elijah. It NEEDS to be a dude and no Rebekah :)**

**1)Elijah**

**2)Klaus**

**3)Kol**

**Post in the reviews below and let me know!**

**Brofist**

**xx**


	11. Chapter 8 Part 1

"Dean!" I called out as I took the slide out of my gun. He jogged down the stairs and pursed his lips, "Clean," I commanded; he's such a lazy as when it's time to clean our weapons. I grabbed the patch and dipped it with powder solvent, "But-" "Now, Dean," I snapped and started to clean the barrel. He sighed as he pulled out a bag and took a seat next to me, he starts dissembling his gun as I grabbed my brass brush. "Why do-" "Because this shit is expensive," I muttered and wet the cloth with the solvent.

I start wiping it as Dean did his, I continued to work with my gun as Dean started to get sloppy; I pursed my lips, "Boy, I'm not going to clean the mess you made," I muttered as I slide everything back into place and slipped it into my waistband; I work quickly with weapons! I quickly did my Colt .45 M1911 filled with vervain bullets and when I was done, I slipped it into my waistband too as I ran down to the basement and plucked out a handful of vervain and wolfsbane, I locked the door on my way out and ran upstairs to find Dean had already readied the water.

"So what's up with you and the Salvatores?" Dean asked as I unloaded the glass container from the bag, I pursed my lips; it has been two days since Damon took me to the carnival and we haven't talked since, I don't know why. . . "Nothing," I muttered as I screwed the grenade tightly and putting it away. Dean huffed and the rest of vervain/wolfsbane grenade stocking was filled with comfortable silence, "That's the last one," I muttered as I dried the grenade.

Dean cleaned it up while I pulled out my Jagdkommando Tri-Dagger Fixed Blade Knife and started to sharpen it; now don't ask me how because I just decided to do it my way, this beautiful tri-blade knife is Sammy. I stole it from a 'friend' from a CID agent who's probably 6 feet under right now; I fell _in love_ with this thing and decided to call it Sammy! You can cut hair with this shit; he's my baby.

The door suddenly burst open and I looked up to see Damon, he was standing rather awkwardly by the doorway and I pursed my lips; does he think I'll invite him in? "What's up?" I muttered distractedly as I stood and went to the bag; where in the fucks is it. . . "Invite me in," Ah! There it is, I pulled out a tiny tube filled with the liquid knife coating Dean made; it was mixed with vervain and wolfsbane! He's clever, isn't he? "Oh, Damon; you know I cant be compelled," I muttered without glancing at him.

"Let me get that; I'm doing mine too," Dean smiled and I nodded with a smile, I hand him it and turned to Damon with a _very_ pleasant smile. "Well _hello_ there! How may I help you?" I cooed as I leaned against the doorframe with my arms crossed in front of me; he stared at me impassively before doing the eye thing, "Lily, come on! I need to talk," he whined like a little bitch and I grinned; what the hell does he want? "I'm not going to invite you in, Damon. Whatever you want to say, you could say it here," I said lightly and Dean handed me Sammy.

Damon sighed and I grabbed his arm, I held it against Sammy and smiled as it sizzled against his skin. He yelped and yanked his arm back, "Oh, don't be such a pussy!" I rolled my eyes as I put the knife back into its sheath and pocketed it; I turned back to Damon with a sarcastic smile, "Stefan and I think there are more vampires in town."

Oh come on! What the shit, universe? When I say 'fuck it up' I meant emotionally! I could feel my face shift into an uncomfortable one as I stepped out to the porch; I closed the door behind me as I wiped the gun grease onto my hoodie that was wrapped around my waist, "Listen-" "No, you listen!" he snapped desperately and I raised my brows in an offended way, "You're the experienced one-" "No," I dragged out the word sarcastically, "You're one hundred . . . seventy . . . something years old; you could go by yourself and take down a handful of noob vampires. Besides, if they're so sloppy; they must be new! So you could-" I was cut off by his fist flying towards my face.

My reflexes acts in as I grabbed his wrist and sidestepped, I twisted his arm slightly and put my elbow on his; I slammed my elbow down on his and a sickening snap was heard as he grunted, I kicked the back of his leg and held my stake to his heart as he fell to the ground. "Damon, what the balls?" I hissed as I let him go; what in the fucks is this boy thinking? "See! You're fully capable of taking a 170 year-old vampire down; now _please_ go with me."

I frowned at him, "Damon, I'm done. I'm tired, okay? I have too much blood on my hands," I slipped the stake back into its hidden spot as Damon fixed his arm; seriously, I did _not_ sign up for this. "What if it's not a 'noob' like you said it was? I need _backup_," he grunted as he got up. I sighed; why cant he take Stefan? "Come on, you said you were my friend?"

I KNEW HE WOULD USE THAT AGAINST ME!

I groaned, "I took you to the carnival!" he whined and I glared at him; he basically pointed out that he's expecting something in return! "You killed me, Damon!" I hissed as I watch him pout; what a dumb fucking dick bitch, "Alright, you crap. BUT! You owe me," I glared at him as he smirks cockily; I swear if he doesn't get that shit off his face I don't even know what I'd do, I gave him a warning look as I opened the door. "Dean, I'm heading out!" I yelled and shut the door.

We left quickly and I wonder what the shit is Damon thinking, "We're here," he said after a few minutes of walking. A fucking warehouse? We entered quietly and looked around as we went deeper into the were house; suddenly, this dude popped out of nowhere and shoots Damon multiple times, Damon groaned in pain as he fell to his knees. The dude pointed the gun at me and I raised my hands in surrender, "DON'T SHOOT ME!" I begged pathetically, "I- I don't know what's going on! He led me here and I just-" I started sobbing hysterically as 'tears' streamed down my face.

"Shut up!" Damon 'compelled' and the waterworks stopped as I kept quiet, that man- bless him, didn't shoot me and decided to compel me; ha! Idiot, "Sit down and be quiet," he commanded softly as he checked me out; I tried my best to bite back a barf and an inappropriate comment, I sat down slowly on the ground in a trance-like mode as the guy went to Damon and points the gun at him. Somehow he looks oddly familiar. . .

"You don't want to do this," Damon groaned and the man shot his shoulder, Damon screamed in pain and I raised my brows slightly; must be wooden bullets, amateur! "That's what you get for making me like this," he crouched down and looked Damon in the eyes; gay! Damon gave him a throaty chuckle and glanced at me for barely a millisecond, "Dude, I didn't even kill you. My buddy killed you and she's all rainbows and sunshine with Stefan right now."

Holy balls; I killed this guy! He was the one who was about to kill Steffy boy! "I remembered you were there! I saw you there," he snapped as Damon pries a wooden bullet out of his chest; god, it's not even sharp enough! "Then who turned me then?" he challenged when Damon gave him a look, he tries to get up but groans in pain and falls back to the floor. Come on! I get shot all the time, Damon; stop being a pussy!

"Dude, it's not like the welcome wagon was waiting with a bundt cake and a handbook. It's been a-learn-as-you-go process. You know, one minute, I'm a small town on the rise news guy and next thing I know, I can't get into my house, because my foot won't go through the door." THIS IS GETTING BORING! "You have to be invited in," Damon told him pointedly; sassy! "I know; I live alone," A burst of amusement exploded through me as I burst out into hysterical laughter, "Man, that sucks some serious balls!" I giggled as I pulled out my vervain Colt and shot him once, he's new so one dose of concentrated vervain is enough.

He fell to the ground with a thump and a scream, "ITS BURNING! WHY THE HELL IS IT BURNING?" he screamed desperately and rather weakly, he started scratching and clawing his wounds while I just grinned as I watch him squirm; now this is fun! "It's called vervain, sweetie! Now tell me who the fuck turned you," I smiled sweetly as Damon stared at me like I was crazy, "I- I don't kn-" I pulled out Sammy and jammed it right into his stomach, he screamed in pain and wailed like a little pussy.

"You know what? You're useless! Let's end this," OH BUT NOOO! Damon just decided to slam me onto the ground, "Don't!" he warned and I glared at him; what in the fucks is he doing? I looked over to where the dude was only to find him gone, "Why the hell did you do that?" I yelled; I was going to _kill_ that guy! Why does he _take_ _my fun_? "Snap out of it! What the hell is wrong with you?" Damon threw back at me and I gritted my teeth. I put my hands on either side of his face and twisted his head, effectively snapping his neck.

I pushed him off me and dusted myself, "Bitch," I spat,

"Don't ever interrupt my kill."

**A/N:**

**HI!**

**You there! Vote on which Original Lilith will be bonding with! Thanks to Kittywithfangs for following this story, FictiveCreator for following me, AngelChick1432 for reviewing & voting and hyden for the advice!**

**Seriously guys, you need to vote or I'll end up choosing someone suckish!**

**Brofist**

**xx**


	12. Chapter 8 Part 2

"No, I'm not okay! I was ambushed, I was shot and Lily here snapped my neck. Now I'm vengeful, just got to find Logan." So that's his name? I pursed my lips as I dug my finger into his last wound and pulled out the bullet, "You're kidding me. Why the hell is he there?" he asked in a tone, I went over to his drawer and got a button up shirt; this is so Damon's style! "Well, we'll be right there," I raised my brows as I buttoned him up; he expects me to go with him again?

"We?" I asked as he hung up, I buttoned the last one and he slung his arm around my shoulder; what in the fucks. . . "Yes, Lily; 'we' as in 'us' as in the awesome dickery team!" he said sarcastically as he led me out, "You think I'm coming with you?" I asked; I turn into a murderous sociopath when I go into hunter mode, man! I told him I'm don't want this, he gave me a charming smile and shoved me into his car; I'll kill this man, "Lily, you look exceptionally beautiful today!"

I rolled my eyes at his 'compliment'; such a charmer, "Thanks, _it's the makeup_; it covers up my natural hideousness," he gave me a chuckle and sped away; bitch.

* * *

"Payback's a bitch, isn't it?" Damon smirked, I turned to Stefan and smiled as he carried Caroline out; he's such a sweet thing, "Get her out of here," I told him softly and he mouthed a 'be careful', I went on my tippy toes and kissed his cheek lightly.

He disappeared with a smile and I saw Damon staring at me, his eyes were in slits and he looked pretty pissed off; what in the fucks. . . He turned back to Logan and examine the tire iron he was now holding, "This tire iron here could take your head clean off," he looked like he was about to swing it, "Is that your final answer?" he asked sassily and I grinned; Damon's sassier than I am!

"How can you side with them?" he asked in a disgusted manner as I sat on the trunk of his car; uh, Logan! You sided with them first, "I don't side with anyone; you pissed me off. I want you dead. Who turned you?" I think Damon's being way too nice with the dude, "I don't know!" I pulled out my gun and pointed it at him; I'm planning a head shot, "Oh, well! You're screwed," "WAIT! WAIT! I do know!" I groaned as I put my gun down; if it knows something, then we cant kill it! That fuckle fuck shit better not be lying, "You're lying."

"You think you're the only one who wants to get in that tomb underneath the old church?" my ears perked up at this; what tomb? NO ONE MENTIONED A TOMB! Damon seemed torn between letting him get away with it or have his head roll off his shoulders, "Damon," I warned; this dude got away once, are you fucking with me? "If you're lying to me, I will end you."

Sirens could be heard from a distance and Logan was frantic now, "I am not lying! There is another way to break the spell; we can help you, meet me at the old church," Damon was conflicted; damn it! "Take me down; make it look real, make it look real!" you know what? Screw this! He'll do what he wants and he'll tell me what he wants to tell me.

Logan threw Damon against his car and sped off, "I'm sorry, Sheriff; I just wasn't strong enough," Damon groaned as Liz got out of the car. She looked at me and I raised my brows, "Why didn't you do anything? You had your gun!" she snapped and I tilted my head; what in the fucks . . . who the shit does she think she is?

"I do as I please, Liz. I didn't do anything simply because_ I don't want to_," I sneered at her and she threw me a pissed off look, "If he only let me do _my job_, Logan would've been dead and 6 feet under right now." I wasn't upset; I was curious on what the tomb held, "I'll see you later."

"She's frightening," I heard Liz whisper, I grinned at this; yeah, maybe I am?

Isn't that what sociopaths supposed to be like?

* * *

"Stefan!" I called out as I entered the boarding house; it was super quiet here! I jogged up the stairs to see Stefan writing on his journal; he looked up at me and smiled, he stood up as I flumped down on his bed. "We need to talk," I groaned as Stefan laid down next to me, he slipped an arm behind my head as we ended up snuggling; great! As if he's not adorable enough, "What's up?" He asked as I turned to face the ceiling.

"What's this I hear about a tomb underneath the old church?" I could feel Stefan stiffen as I hugged a pillow tightly, "We can do this the easy way or the hard way, Stefan; I have vervain bullets and a knife," I threated into the pillow, he sighed and I pursed my lips; I'm really not in the mood to go hunter mode on him, I might accidentally kill him for all I know.

"Katherine and The Pierce siblings are in there," he sighed; Katherine Pierce? "That Elena lookalike?" I asked and sat up, "How did you-" "Alright, boy; it's story time," I said seriously and he sat up too. "Katherine Pierce is this gorgeous, selfish, she-demon that came to stay with us in 1864. They said that her family died in a fire but she was actually a vampire," oh! That rhymed! "We loved her," he sighed and I pursed my lips; love triangle only ends in death, pissed off feelings and broken hearts.

"But then The Pierce siblings showed up," he started as he looked into my eyes, "Kathleen and Dane Pierce; they were Katherine's cousins," I already know that part! "Kathleen and Damon were best friends; they clicked just like that," he snapped his fingers; that's why Damon freaked when he saw me for the first time. I frowned slightly; is he being nice just because I look like her? "They look like us," I started, "Kathleen and Dane; they look like Dean and I," he nodded slightly and I pursed my lips; how lovely!

"Damon would choose Kathleen over Katherine any day; sure he loves Katherine, but I guess Kathleen holds something more," he shrugged and I frowned; he's going to free either Katherine or Kathleen.

Or both.

I sighed; whatever, okay? "Who's he trying to free; Kathleen or Katherine?" I asked, like I said; he'll do what he wants. "Both," he muttered and I groaned long and hard as I flumped down onto a pillow; I don't know why I was so upset, "Isn't there other vampires in there?" I muttered into the pillow; bless Stefan's vampire hearings, "Hundreds. There would be vengeful 500 year-old vampires roaming around this town."

I groaned again; as the hunter, my brother and I would have to clean up the mess.

**A/N:**

**This is all I have for this chapter. I promise it'll get better!**

**Hyden: The end game would probably stefan/lilith/damon. The bonding thing is only a friendship-brotherly love thing.**

**AngelChick1432: Yeah, I think I'll go with Klaus! :D Well, that depends. . .**

**Thanks for reviewing guys! So far you're the only two constant reviewers out of 400+ people who viewed this story, it means a lot!**

**Brofist**

**xx**


	13. Chapter 9 Part 1

"Good morning, class! So where were we?" the students chorused an answer and I gave my brother a questioning look; who's this dude? "He's the new history teacher; you guys skipped school too often, he just came by three days ago. His name is Alaric Saltzman," Stefan informed me in hushed tones and I studied him curiously; oh yeah, that Tanner dude died, right?

"Stefan, do you want to share something?" he smiled and I knew instantly that this dude isn't some dick of a teacher, "No, sorry. I was just telling her about you," he muttered and I nodded in agreement. "And you must be new?" Alaric asked and I shrugged; sure, "A few weeks before you came," I smiled and he furrowed his brows, "I didn't see you when I first-" "I skip school a lot."

Everyone gave a chuckle and he did too, "Okay so. . ." he started blabbering off to historical shit. "Pearl harbour, Mr Salvatore?" he asked Stefan and I perked up; I actually love history, "December 7th 1941," I interrupted Stefan and Alaric smiled, "Nice to see you did your homework," he noted and I grinned. After 45 minutes of blabbering, the bell finally rang and we all got up from our seats; I hate school.

"Excuse me; I didn't catch your name?" Alaric stopped me and I turned to him with a smile; oh god, please don't be a paedophile! "Lilith Vine," I shook his hand and he cocked his head slightly, "Like the demon that eats new-borns and the king of hell?" I giggled softly; almost everyone who knows history or demonology would say that, "Yeah something like that."

"So we're halfway through the semester and you don't have your grades," he sighed and I shrugged; I don't really care about school, "I'd like to give you a second chance; a report maybe?" he suggested lightly as I hopped on the table, I looked around slightly to notice Dean wasn't here. How could he?!

"Nah," I declined, "How about I tell you a brief history and information about vampires, yeah? Saves the paper; global warming kills man," he perked up at the word vampire; oh, Saltzman! What do we have here? "Sure, that'll be great," he said way too eagerly.

"So I don't know too much but I think it'll be enough! Legends have it that there's a family who created the first vampires; the youngest child was killed by a werewolf, his mom was so terrified of losing her children that she created a spell with her best friend. Long story," I rolled my eyes.

"So the vampires are one crafty little thing; they have rings that protects them from the sun, only wooden stakes can kill them and vervain weakens them," he stared at me with a very curious and interested look, "The rings needs to be made from a blue stone called Lapis Lazuli and needs to be spelled by a witch."

He started to get up but his eyes were still on mine, "But there's one thing lethal for vampires and there are no known cure for it; it kills slowly and painfully," I started as I looked back; a map caught my eye and I examined it, "First it's the pain, then you start to get woozy and fever strikes in, then you become delusional and hungry." I could hear Alaric's steps on the background as I continued to stare at the map, "Then eventually they become rabid," I shrugged as a picture of Lincoln caught my eye; damn, he needs a trim!

"And. . . How do you know all this?" he asked as I could hear him opening a drawer and pulling something out; it hit the drawer slightly and I could tell immediately that it's wooden. He thought I was a vampire? My eyes snapped up as I grinned; he could be a vampire trying to cover up its weakness!

"_I do my research_,"

I pulled out my gun and spun around to see him pointing a stake at me, "Who are you?" he snapped and I tilted my head as I hopped off the table; who the fuck. . . "That's what I'd like to ask you, Mr Saltzman," I raised my brows in question and he stared at me long and hard,

"_Human_"

We said at the same time, I released a puff of air in relief; I wasn't in the mood for killing my teachers today, I slipped my gun away as he put the stake back into the drawer. "You should skip town, Mr Saltzman; I've got this," I muttered as I checked my bag for my phone. "You're what; 18? Let the adults handle this," he muttered confidently; it wasn't exactly cocky but he was too confident for my liking.

I pursed my lips and took his stake out of his drawer, I examined it for a second before pulling out mine; his wasn't sharp enough. I put them up to his face and raised my brows, "Yours is clearly sloppy and isn't sharp enough. Look at mine; clean cut, perfect tip and ragged edges, it's deadly."

He glared at me slightly and I raised a brow; what?

"I like you,"

We both said at the same time and I laughed; how creepy! "So I got an A right?" I asked and he rolled his eyes but nodded anyway. "Well, just watch your back, Mr Saltzman," I warned and exit the class; I went to the outdoor cafeteria to find Dean sitting with Stefan and the others, "You left me, brother."

He looked up as I sat down next to him, he gave me a cheeky smile and I scanned the group; hello, a new jock washed up! "Well, hello there, mate! And who might you be?" he checked me out and his brown eyes lingered on my breast, "Hey, don't make me gauge out your eyeballs."

Everyone started laughing as he glared at me, "I'd like to see you try." Stefan nudged me slightly and I looked at him innocently as I stood up. I motioned the dude with my hand and he stood up while chuckling cockily, "Ty-" "Relax, I'm not going to hit her. I'm just going to show her who's boss," I raised my brows; boss?

He charged at me and the next thing we knew; I had him on the ground with his arm twisted on his back, "Hi," I greeted and everyone made a chorus of 'Oh'. He spun us around and squished me against the table causing me to prop my elbow on them as everyone cleared away, his lips were suddenly on mine and everyone gasped.

I smirked into the kiss as I swung a punch and he toppled to the ground, I grinned as he looked up at me in shock; yeah, bitch. "Tyler," "Lilith," we said at the same time as I pulled him up with a chuckle as we sat back down, "What the hell is going on here?" Caroline exclaimed and everyone gave an awkward chuckle.

I looked over at Stefan and frowned in confusion when I saw him looking pissed as fuck; what the shit. . . "You okay?" I asked and he looked the other way.

Okay then!

**A/N:**

**Jealous Stefan is jealous! ;D**

**Brofist**

**xx**


	14. Chapter 9 Part 2

"Damon?" I muttered into the mic as I slung the arrows over my shoulder and held the bows in my other hand; I was just on the way to the Boarding house, Stefan's upset and I have no idea why. "Yeah, don't ask why but I'm with Elena and we're on the way to Georgia," I raised my brows, "That's your business, sweetie. But I'm guessing it has something to do with Kathleen and Katherine."

I heard a tire screech and car horns from the other line, "DAMON!" Elena screeched and I smiled slightly; he didn't expect that, "Got the whole life story, huh?" I frowned; not the whole shit but some, "Where are you?" he asked me and I just pursed my lips; his brother is such a baby.

"I'm at your front door right now, I somehow pissed Steffy off and I thought I'd cheer him up a little." I seriously don't know what happened to him, "Just don't have sex on the kitchen floor," he said way too bitterly; oh my god! What the shit is with people and being pissed at me? "Damon, don't," I begged as I entered the boarding house.

"Look, I'll tell Steffy that you stole the child he's supposed to be babysitting and took her on an adventure to find The Pierce, yeah? Keep me posted." I hung up as I ran upstairs, I was in my sports bra and sweatpants; comfy shit, man.

"Steffy?" I sang as I entered his room; I frowned when I saw him face down on his bed, he was groaning into a pillow like a teenager on a tantrum. Okay, do I have to go on hunter mode for this? "Stef-" he interrupted me with a groan and waved me off.

Okay, bitch.

I grabbed the water bottle from my duffle bag and popped it open; I stomped over to Stefan and squirted the vervain water all over him, he screamed in pain as his body burned and sizzled. He leapt up with his face all veiny and I tilted my head with a pleasant smile, "Boy, don't make me splash you again. Now follow me," I walked away as his screams echoed in my head.

"Where are going?" he asked as he eyed me, I turned around and smiled at him; the forest. "Well, I owe you some archery lessons!" he grinned at me and swooped me up bridal style and zoomed us somewhere.

Just after seconds we were in the forest and he set me down, I hand him a bow and some arrows; let's do this shit. I put up a target on the tree and went over to Stefan, "Arms," I muttered as I lift his elbows, I adjusted his arms a little and groaned when he keeps fucking up; god this man! "Okay," I sighed.

**Stefan POV**

"Okay," she sighed warily, suddenly I could feel her body pressed up against my back as her fingers glide and adjusted my arms; hey, I'm naturally horrible at this! "Take a deep breath," she commanded softly and I did as I was told, I could feel myself relax as I felt the heat radiating off her.

"Up," she nudged my elbows slightly and straightens my arm. "Focus, Stefan; you're one hundred . . . sixty . . . something, you can do it," I cant focus, dang it! All I could think about is how your skin touches my body; it's frustrating! It feels like she's touching every nerve of my body.

"Okay, now let go." A swift swoosh was heard and it hit bulls eye, I grinned as excitement rushed over me; this is exciting! I turned around to see her grinning at me, "I told you!" she chirped pointedly and I chuckled softly.

I leaned down and gave her a tight hug, I could feel her smile against my hair and a fuzzy feeling crept up onto my stomach. I nuzzled her hair lightly and sighed in content; I pulled away reluctantly and smiled.

My breathing hitched slightly as I notice how close we were; our faces were inches apart and I could feel her warm breath fanning my face, I scanned her mesmerizing red-pinkish eyes and my eyes darted to her thin pink lips.

Ohhh fuck, I'm royally screwed.

**A/N:**

**GUYS I'M SO SORRY!**

**My internet has been down since last night and that sucks some serious balls. So here's the next chapter!**

**Brofist **

**xx**


	15. Chapter 10

"So how's the little road trip?" I asked as I saw Damon sit down on a stool next to me from my peripheral vision, I sipped my drink as he ordered one; I've been skipping school lately. "There's a '50's dance at the school," Damon muttered and I turned around with a raised brow; what is he planning?

"Would you like to go with me?" he asked in a charming sarcastic manner, "Damon, you're not even a student; you cant go," I pointed out and he smirked at me, he gave me a look that indicates that he doesn't care; right, he's Damon. "Pick me up at 8," I winked as I finished my drink and leaving the Grill.

* * *

"Eh, you look beautiful," Damon checked me out and I just smirked; it's the makeup, "It's the-" "Makeup; it covers my natural hideousness," he finished for me with an eye roll. I grinned at him as I took the punch from his hand, "Is this thing spiked?" I asked sceptically as I watch the liquid whirl around in the plastic cup.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he smirked ludicrously and I pursed my lips; fuck it! I took a sip and it's safe to say that I don't taste anything funky in it, I looked around a little and saw Jenna with Alaric; he was staring at Damon sort of grimly and my curiosity spiked.

"What's up with you and Alaric?" I asked; he ignores me and decided to drag me onto the dance floor, what in the shit. . . "You were there during the '50s right? Show me some moves!" I grinned and he gave me a soft chuckle, "Like hell I would," he whispered into my ear.

Oh god dang it; I shivered slightly, what is with him? "Seriously though, Damon; I saw the history teacher glaring daggers at you," I whispered back as we swayed softly to the beat; he's a pretty good dancer, "I might have ate his wife and turned her," he breathed as he dipped me.

I scanned his elegantly sculpted face for a second and pursed my lips as he lifted me up, "Why would you do that?" I asked; does he eat and turn every chick in sight? "She begged me for it," he defended and I shrugged; good enough.

"What was it like in the '50s?" I mumbled quietly as another slow song came up, "Oh, you know; segregation, McCathyism and nuclear arms race," he said sarcastically and I grinned; sounds good enough, "Sounds fun."

I pulled Damon back to the side-lines and told him to get me more punch, he sighed and flipped me the bird childishly; bitch! Someone tapped my shoulder and I turned around cautiously, I saw Alaric smiling at me and I grinned; my hunter friend, "Well, hello there; may I help you, kind sir?" I said sarcastically as he chuckled.

"I didn't take you to be a school dance kind of person," he commented and I shrugged; I was bored and Damon asked me, "Who's your friend?" he asked and I grinned when I felt Damon behind me. "Damon Salvatore," he introduced himself and Alaric stiffens slightly, "Alaric Saltzman; I'm the new history teacher."

By the looks of it; Alaric knows about Damon somehow, and I don't like it too much.

* * *

"Hey, buddy!" I called out as I gripped Sammy tightly, "We're not trying to murder your face; we just wanna talk," I reassured him, he checked me out for a second before sniffing and grinning; what the fucks . . . he rushed over to me with his face all vamped up, I rolled my eyes and jammed Sammy into his stomach. He grunted and fell to his knees as I twisted Sammy 180, "Hi," I greeted.

"Why do you want the tramp, huh?" I whispered; he glared at me long and hard, "Screw you,"

Wrong answer.

I pulled out Sammy from his stomach and jammed it into his neck; he yelped in pain as it sizzled his skin, "Why. Do. You. Want. The tramp?" I whispered menacingly and I saw everyone cringe at my tone, "I'm in it for the hunt."

I pulled Sammy out once more and put it inches from his eye, "We can do this all day," I smirked as he starts to squirm. I pulled out my vervain gun and shot him in the neck; he screamed as he fell on his back, I start to put pressure on his eye with Sammy and grinned as it starts to pierce his eyeball.

"BECAUSE SHE LOOKS LIKE KATHERINE!" he screeched hysterically and I raised my brows; looks like the Salvatores wasn't the only ones who got played, "You knew Katherine?" Damon looked like he was gulping down vomit as he balled up and stepped forward slightly. I looked at Damon and knew that he wanted to get into the tomb; for fucks sake!

"Tell us how to get into the tomb, yeah?" I whispered, Sammy was still in there and he smoke emitted from it as the vervain burned him; pussy. "No," he whispered hoarsely and I frowned; hasn't he had enough? I twisted the knife deeper and grinned as I saw the tri-blade and pointed tip did its job, "THE GRIMRORE! Check the journal; Jonathan Gilbert's journal! " he screamed in pain once more.

"Who else is in this?" Stefan spoke up and the dude had tears in his eyes, "You're going to have to kill-" I pulled out my Desert Eagle and shot him once on the head. I pulled Sammy out and put him back into his sheath.

We saw Alaric coming through one of the door's window and Stefan sped away with Elena, Damon and I walked out of the cafeteria and Damon turns the corner; he sees Alaric and blurs in front of him. "Hey," I heard Alaric cleared his throat, "What are you doing?"

Damon was compelling him, I scrunched up my nose; I hate seeing vampires compel people, "Why are you in Mystic Falls?" he asked as I turned the corner and saw them face to face; ew, gay kiss alert? "I got a job as a teacher," Alaric said in a monotone voice as I stood beside Damon. "Do you know what I am?" "You're my student's brother," I tilted my head; something's not-

"Is everything you're telling me the truth?"

"Yes,"

"Forget we had this conversation."

Damon disappeared; he didn't even wait for me! My eyes darted to Alaric's clutched hand and slapped it only to have vervain flying out, I looked up at him with raised brows; how come Damon didn't smell this shit? He's such an idiot.

"I- I saw what you did," he looked disgusted yet intrigued at the same time, "I am a hunter, Mr Saltzman. The hunter in me took over and that monster is a serial killer sociopath with no boundaries whatsoever," I cocked my head with a smile; he looked frightened. . .

"Are you going to kill me?" he gulped and I gave out a sick laugh, he visibly flinched at this and that only amuses me more; this man is amusing, "That wouldn't serve my greater agenda. I'll see you late, Mr Saltzman."

I turned around and left without another word, my footsteps echoing through the dark hallway.

**A/N:**

**It's exactly 3:34 am, I'm sleep deprived and updating for you guys.**

**Because I love you piece of shits! 3**

**LOL JK**

**I'm waiting for my illegally downloaded Sims 3 to finish :)**

**Brofist**

**xx**


	16. Chapter 11 Part 1

"This renewed sense of brotherhood," I looked up from my hunt journal to peek at Damon and Elena, "Yes, you can trust him." I frowned at this; they're planning something, how could they lie to Damon like that? Is it big?

"I just want them back; I'm sure you can understand that," I frowned slightly; he's so ungrateful, "I can understand that you would do anything for her, yes." I continued scribbling on about the Salvatores into my leather book as I tried my best to concentrate and tune them out; why am I even here anyway? "Then you understand what I will do if anyone gets in my way," come on! Shut the fuck up; I'm trying to fill information about you guys here!

"He's ridiculously hot!" Jenna whispered and that was it. I slammed my book shut as I stood up and grabbed my pen, I went out to the porch without another word and started writing there; why am I so pissed?

Damon, Stefan and the tramp suddenly went to the porch and started talking about the grimoire; fuck this, "Cant I get some fucking peace for just a second without everyone fucking pulls their hair for this waste of space?" I exclaimed, clearly frustrated and gathered my things; I left and stormed all the way to the Salvatore boarding house, I need peace without Dean.

I ran up the stairs to Damon's room and did a belly flop onto his bed, I pulled out my journal and started scribbling about the Salvatores and how The Pierce siblings look like my brother and I. I just laid there for hours; writing all the information I gained from my short few weeks here, it wasn't much but it was enough to keep me occupied.

"Get up," Damon's voice commanded.

_A grimoire is needed to open the tomb somehow._

I finished up before sitting up to face Damon, "Damon, they're planning something," I sighed, "Something's not right; I don't know what it is, but they're definitely planning something." He did the eye thing to me before motioning me to follow him, "I know," he muttered as we piled into his car.

I pity Damon; his brother and that carbon copy of the woman he loved 170 years ago was lying to him, he was just trying to get back what he had lost. Sure I'd hate to have to clean up probably 20+ vampires in that tomb, but I don't think I would backstab him like that; it was just plain cruel.

We pulled over to the edge of the road and I followed Damon into the forest; honestly, I could only imagine how he feels right now. "Thank you," he said quietly after a few minutes of silence, "I appreciate you telling the truth." My heart broke slightly; this man is good, he's so misunderstood and it's just silly.

"Well, what do you know?" Damon's lips curled up into a snarl as we emerged from the shadows, "How could you, Stefan?" I whispered slightly, his eyes darted to me before quickly going back to Damon. "I cant let you bring them back; I'm sorry," See, the thing is; I don't think sorry is going to cover it, Steffy.

"So am I; for thinking for even a second that I could trust you," Damon sneered and it was obvious to me that he was hurt beyond anything else, I look over at Elena and gave her a disgusted look; what a tramp, she seeks approval from Stefan that much.

"Oh, you're not capable of trust; the fact that you're here means that you read the journal and you were planning on doing this yourself." I frowned at Stefan, "Stefan, how could you?" I blanched and Damon motioned with his hand for me to stop for a second, "Of course I was going to do it by myself, because the only one I can count on is me! And Lily! You made sure of that many years ago, Stefan. But you," he turned to Elena with a look on his face that screamed betrayal, "You had me fooled."

The tramp looked away in shame, I went over to Elena and put her in a chokehold; I was just so pissed! Pissed for Damon, pissed at Stefan for turning against his own brother and pissed at Elena to be so desperate for Stefan.

"Give him the book, Stefan; or I'm snapping her neck," I threatened, he had a betrayed look on his face and I glared at him; he has no right. "Why are you siding with him?" he asked unbelievably and I scoffed, "I'm not siding with anyone, Stefan. You piss me off, how could you turn on your brother like that?"

Honestly, I felt slightly disgusted; they're brothers for fucks' sakes! "I'm not going to give this to you until she is standing next to me," he told Damon. "Problem is, I no longer trust that you'll give it back!" Damon snapped; good, he's smart.

Stefan was still hesitant but eventually nods, "Okay," he sets the book down as he looked at me with terror-filled eyes; I honestly don't know why he's so afraid of losing her, I think the 'sense of responsibility' thing doesn't cover this much trouble.

* * *

"Drink up, buddy," I sighed as I pushed a glass of bourbon in front of Damon. He's been quiet and staring at the fireplace like a brooding old man, he chose to ignore me once more and I frowned; oh god. . . He looked up at me with a face that made my heart ache slightly, "Thanks," he mumbled and took a sip.

I honestly don't know what to say, "Anna took Elena," Stefan's anxious voice rang out suddenly and neither of us looked up at him. He strides to Damon's side, "Damon, all night long, every single street in town, I've been searching. What if your blood hasn't passed out of her system?" is that really a question? "Well then you've got yourself a vampire girlfriend," I muttered as I looked up at him.

"You know, all I can remember is hating you. There might have been a time when that was different, but your choices have erased anything good about you," is that supposed to make him want to help you? "But see, I also know you have just as much reason to hate me; this all began with me, Katherine got taken away from you because of me. And I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted," Damon deadpanned, a faint smile graced itself onto my face; even when he's hurt and broken, he's still that dick of a vampire I've grown to like. "It's Elena, Damon. If you know something, tell me."

I stood up and Stefan instantly mimics my position, he looked at me with so much anxiety; I made me want to barf. "I mean this sincerely," Stefan looked at me expectantly,

"I hope Elena dies."


	17. Chapter 11 Part 2

"I'm gonna have to change the locks. You stage a jailbreak?" I looked up to see Elena in all her glory. I loaded my gun with a snap and Elena cringed slightly, "Stefan," she sighed simply.

"Ah, brother; the ever white knight."

"I convinced Bonnie to help you," I scoffed at this, "I doubt that." Elena walks around the edge of the study towards the stairs; leading to the sunken part of the room where Damon and I are, "I was protecting the people I love, Damon. But so were you, in your own, twisted way. And as hard as it is to figure, we're all on the same side, after the same thing"

Elena descended the stairs, Damon and I start to leave; not interested. "Not interested," Ha! Damon is a mind reader, I swear. "Yes you are, because you were willing to work with us yesterday," "Fool him once, shame on you," I sang as Damon and I turned around.

"Okay, when we were in Atlanta, why didn't you use your compulsion on me?" she ignored me! I decided to wait for Damon since I don't know what happened in Atlanta; Damon places the grimoire on the table and walks towards Elena in a rather menacing way before crossing his arms, "Who's to say I didn't?"

Elena looked rather shocked and was trying to find the words to say, "You didn't," I raised my brow at her confidence and know-it-all tone; someone's new name is Google, "I know you didn't. But you could have. You and I... we have something; an understanding. And I know that my betrayal hurt you, different from how it is with you and Stefan, but I'm promising you this now, I will help you get Katherine back."

* * *

I whistled as I scanned the place, "Stefan, Witches." "Brother, Witches." Damon and I greeted at the same time and we gave each other an amused look, we strode past them with the grimoire and Elena was trudging along behind us. We descended the stairs into the tomb and Elena walks over to Stefan, "Everything okay?"

I rolled my eyes as the witches prepared the shit; Damon was holding a blood bag as they started chanting, the tomb creaks open and I looked at it sceptically. I grabbed Elena and dragged her into the tomb, "You think he's going to go in there by himself so you can seal him in?" I asked.

"Don't take her in; I'll bring the walls down," I rolled my eyes; old hag, just do your job and shut the fuck up. "Oh, shut your fucks," I sighed, "He needs leverage, grammy! Besides, Elena _wants_ to go," I smirked and looked pointedly at Elena.

She gulped slightly before nodding in fright and we were in the tomb, whispers were heard throughout the tomb and my hand twitched to my gun; talk about creepy. . . "Damon, something's not right," I muttered suspiciously, "They're planning something, I'm sure of it."

Damon left and it was pitch black, by that time I've already let go of Elena and I heard her run off somewhere; stupid bitch, I have a flashlight! I turned it on and ventured around the tomb, "SHE'S NOT HERE!" I heard Damon screamed; oh boy, he's frustrated and sad.

I made a turn where I saw the light from his torch was and saw Damon throwing a blood bag, it splattered across the wall as Damon looked at me in pure anguish. "Damon, we need to get out of here," Stefan told him forcefully.

"It doesn't make sense; they locked her inside," Damon muttered to himself as he looked around slightly; I knew it, they were planning something. "If we don't leave now; we're not getting out!" Stefan said slowly yet firmly, as if trying to make Damon understand.

"How could they not be in here?" he whispers and my heart broke; oh Damon. . . "It's not worth spending all eternity down here; they're not worth it!" "NO!" Damon pushes Stefan away angrily. I walked up to Damon and touched his cheek slightly, his eyes met mine and it was filled with the worst cocktail of emotions I've ever seen.

"Damon," I whispered; we don't have time for this, he snapped his eyes shut and took a breath as he grabbed my hand in his. I could feel Stefan's eyes on us as I guide Damon out of the tomb, "Hurry along, Stefan."

Elena embraced Stefan into a relieving hug as we exit the tomb; the door of that death-trap closed as the torches dies out. Damon and I went up the stairs, we stopped in the middle of the dense forest and I turned to face his miserable face; this man, really. . .

"I'm sorry," I whispered as I wrapped my arms around his neck in a comforting hug, he wraps his arms around my waist as he squished us together; I could practically feel the misery and disappointment radiating off him in waves.

"It's going to be okay, Damon; I'll help you find them."


	18. Chapter 12

"And last, but not least, Damon Salvatore. We don't have much on you." I stood silently as I watched Damon and the other bachelors on the stage; of course Damon would be in this kind of shit, "We haven't had any suspicious murders lately," Liz muttered from beside me and hands me a glass of amber liquid.

Isn't this illegal? I took it from her and sipped lightly, "You just jinxed it, Liz," I muttered, "Do you have any hobbies, like to travel?" Carol asked with a smile.

"Oh, yeah! L.A, New York. Couple of years ago, I was in North Carolina. Near the Duke campus, actually; I think—I think Alaric went to school there. Didn't you, Ric?" I tilted my head; there's something in his tone that catches my attention,

But doesn't he always get my attention?

"Yeah, 'cause I- I know your wife did," he announced in mock realization, "I had a drink with her once. She was—she was a great girl. I ever tell you that? Cause she was - _Delicious_. Mmm!"

A jolt of amusement spread through my every fibre as I spit my drink and let out a roar of hysterical laughter, everyone turned to look at me and Damon-bless him- gave me a wink; a gleeful look was plastered all over his face.

This man, really!

* * *

"Wait, so Isobel is Elena's mommy dearest?" I asked as I prepared a drink. "Yeah, and I just rubbed it into their faces," he sighed as he took a sip of his drink. I felt the air shift and I knew instantly who it was; don't ask me how, but I just know stuff. "Are you really that stupid?" I asked sarcastically.

I sipped my drink as I looked up at Alaric who was standing behind Damon. "Guess so," Damon sighed as he turned around, "Lily, would you be a dear and-" "I'm not your little bitch, sweetie. Do it yourself," I raised my glass with a smile and Damon scowled.

He threw the teacher across the room but Alaric leapt up and is still in his sloppy attack stance, I sipped on my drink as I studied him; his right foot is too far left, his stake still hasn't improved and his shoulder wasn't squared enough.

His breathing is all wrong and just the way he's holding his stake needs adjustment, "You gonna put down the stake?" Damon asked but Alaric still wont back down; I like his persistence, "Wow, that's courage."

Damon started to walk over to Alaric, "Where's Isobel? What have you done to my wife?" ah, they never actually divorced, did they? "You want me to tell you I killed her? Would that make you happy? Because I think you know what happened." I sipped on my drink; this is getting boring fast.

"Long story short; I slept with her, I fed on her and I turned her. She begged me to do it by the way, I guess she wasn't happy with you." Ouch, that's low even for Damon. Alaric rushed towards Damon again; I set my glass down and stepped in front of Damon, I slapped his hand away and grabbed his wrist.

I rammed Sammy into his chest and Alaric screams in pain, "Ah, this is a shame; I liked you, Mr Saltzman! But I told you that I got this, didn't I?" I plucked Sammy out of his chest and Alaric wheezes; I perked up at this.

"Oh! Looks like I got a lung; which means we get to watch you die!" I chirped cheerfully as I shoved Alaric to the floor. He gasps for air as he put his hands over his wound, I slipped Sammy back and turned around to see Damon handing me my drink.

We clinked our glasses as we watched Alaric take his last breath before dying, "To death," we whispered and took a sip.

* * *

"WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Dean yelled as he slammed me onto the floor, "WE AGREED ON ONE THING, SISTER; WE'RE TAKING A BREAK!" "YEAH, WELL MY BRAKE IS FUCKING OVER!" I screamed back as I punched him and flipped us over. "WE'VE KILLED TOO MUCH-" "MAYBE IT'S STILL NOT ENOUGH," I yelled as we rolled around on the floor.

"This isn't you talking, Vine; snap out-" "Oh shut your fucks," I snapped as I got on top of him and slammed his skull onto the floor board, he passed out without a single word and I stood as I dusted myself.

"This is a part of me, Dean. No matter how much we hate it and how much we deny that this isn't me; it's still a part of me, which means it _is_ me." I felt the air shift suddenly as I recognize the feeling, "Damon," I greeted as I turned to face him.

"Now how is it that I can push the door open but cant get in this house?" he asked in amazement and I smirked, "I have my ways. . . Just kidding, have no idea how," I chirped as I grabbed my vervain drink and took a sip. "Want some?" I offered and he rolled his eyes, "Har har, very funny."

"So what brings you here in this fine afternoon?" I asked him lightly and he pursed his lips in mock thought, "There's a tomb of vampires on the loose and-" "And you expect me to clean it up," I sighed as I grabbed a cloth and started to clean a very bloody Sammy, "Well, shit, D. I'm not your little bitch." I wasn't! I'm not going to let some vampire dominate me like that.

"Aren't you forgetting that I'm the vampire-" "And I'm the one with the weapons and sociopathic double personality," I deadpanned as I put Sammy back into his sheath. "Don't test me, Lily. You know I always get what I want," he chuckled sadistically and I glanced at him with a pokerfaced expression.

I inched closer to him with my piercing gaze burning into his very soul, "I'm sorry, is that a threat?" I asked almost robotically; did he really just threaten me? He opened his mouth to say something but I interrupted him with an impassive look, "They have Stefan."

I tightened my jaw at this, "Why would that matter?"

"Because you and him . . . you guys have something."

I slammed the door shut as I unlocked my Impala, "Let's go." We piled into the car in silence and I eased out of the driveway.

* * *

"Well don't you look alive!" I chirped, I was kinda glad that he's not dead; he seems like a potential hunter, I could use someone to help clean up the mess. He led us to the classroom and I took a seat on his desk, "Let me recap...You tried to kill me. Lily here defended me. You died. Then according to my brother, your ring brought you back to life. Am I leaving anything out?"

"Yeah, the part where I try and kill you again. Only this time, I don't miss." I scoffed; his attack stance was painful to watch, "I'd like to see you try."

"That's a shame; because the woman in charge of the crowd can help you find your wife," I hopped off the chair, "Before you accuse us of lying; we're not. Come on Damon, we don't-" "Alright! I'll go with you."

I strode over to the door, "Bring your own weapons, Mr Saltzman; I don't share," I winked as we made our way out of the school.

* * *

"Alrighty," I muttered to myself as I opened the trunk of my Impala and took a puff out of my cig, "You're what- 18? And you smoke?" Alaric scrunched up his nose as I let out another puff. "Mind your own business, Alaric," I muttered; the thin tube of death between my lips, I pulled up a string to reveal my vampire hunting shit.

"Whoa, is this even legal?" I gave out a sarcastic cackle; as if I give a pig's dick on what's legal! "Let's get this shit over with, yeah?" a soft purr of an engine was heard and we turned around to see Elena's car easing to a stop right in front of us. I rammed the bottom of my palm onto the magazine, sliding it into place as I pulled the slide before releasing it with a sick snap.

We were a mile away from the house since we think that they're skin-rotting old, "What the hell, what is-" three terrifying, loud cracks were heard as the sound of glass shattering filled the eerie night, "Go home, Elena; you don't belong here," I called out as I put my Desert Eagle away and strapped a magazine pouch.

"Did you just shoot at me?" her high-pitched voice gasped as she stumbled out of her now ruined car, I could hear Alaric and Damon let out a relieved air; why?

I slipped the cig between my fingers and puffed at her face, "You'll only hold us down, Elena; you're still only human," Damon spoke up and she glared icily as she tries to not cough from the smoke I was blowing onto her face.

"Alaric and Lily-" "It's Lilith," I snapped. "Alaric and _Lilith_ are human," she shot back and I gave her a chuckle, "Alaric has the magic ring, Damon's the vampire and I'm the trained one. What about you? Out of everyone your presence is the least necessary, Elena; you have no point," I shrugged mindlessly as I stomped on my cig.

* * *

"Excuse me, our car broke down and she really needs to go to the bathroom. Do you mind?" Alaric rambled on and about until we were in the house. "The bathroom's that way," the vampire pointed and I latched my arm onto Alaric's, "Come with me, babe?" I asked as I pecked his lips lightly.

Alaric looked slightly shocked but quickly covered it up with a nod and followed me to the back. When I was 'done' with my 'business' I exit the bathroom and we walked hand in hand, "Oh! Sorry," I apologized when I bumped into a lady who seemed human. "Mrs. Gibbons; can we please get something to drink? We've been walking for a while now and we're very thirsty," I pouted and she smiled at me, "Sure, dear; follow me."

We entered to what seem like a kitchen; Alaric turned on the faucet and starts the blender, I turned to the lady and led her to the door quietly. "You need to invite my friend in," I stated firmly as I opened the door. Her old eyes landed on Damon and she shook her head, "Oh, I'm sorry. He's not allowed in the house."

I rolled my eyes as I twisted her neck to a painful angle and she dropped limped on the floor, "Damon was supposed to compel her!" Alaric hissed angrily. I rolled my eyes as Damon stepped in, "It doesn't work that way..."

* * *

I sneaked around as I launched a stake at another vampire. One by one they dropped limp to the floor, "WE HAVE A PROBLEM OVER HERE!" someone yelled and I could see him from my hiding spot.

He had his back on me and I pulled out my hand held scythe thing and ripped his throat out, I jammed stake into him as I took out the others. I turned around to see Damon with some dude; someone was behind him damn it! I shot the one sneaking up on Damon as the guy he was facing made a run for it, "I'm going after Frederick!"

I sighed as I went to the kitchen and grabbed a drink; hey, I get thirsty! I inspected the dead body in front of me; his mouth was dangling over as blood and drool was dripping from his mouth, "Gross," I muttered as I set my glass down and start to exit the house.

"How many of those vervain darts you have left?"

"One."

"Not enough,"

"Lucky for you; I have this," I handed Alaric my handheld scythe, "You can behead them," I hand my vervain Colt, "And you can rip their hearts out as the vervain burns their internal organs!" I chirped happily as I pulled out my werewolf gun; let's do this shit.

* * *

"That was fun! Oh, don't look at me like that. I know you hate me, guess what? Everyone hates me. But you can't deny it; we were bad ass," Damon smirked, "Well, except Lily here." I raised my brows as I sipped his drink, "You like me don't you?" he wiggled his brows suggestively and I rolled my eyes; sure, whatever you say.

Alaric punched him square at the jaw and I burst out laughing, "I'm liking you more and more, Saltzman," I grinned as I helped him up. "Why do you do that?" Alaric huffed and I raised a confused brow, "You imply that you like seeing someone beat him up or that you like seeing him fall flat on his ass, yet you always pick him back up in the end."

Damon looked at me just as curious, I gave them a disbelieving look and they prompted me to answer. "It's not that I take joy in his pain, Alaric. It's that I like seeing people putting him in his place," I shrugged as I sipped Damon's drink once more.

"But I still want him to know; that if he ever falls, I'll be there to pick him up."

**A/N:**

**Here's a chapter:) thanks for everyone who followed, reviewed & favorite this story.**  
**I would mention them but i dont have my phone :(**

**Brofist**  
**xx**


	19. Chapter 13 Part 1

"A hospital blood bank in the neighbouring county of Amherst has reported several break ins over the past two weeks. 7 hunters, 4 campers and 2 states employees have been reported missing as well; all of this within a 75 mile radius of Mystic Falls," the guy named John Gilbert lectured on, "You think all of your problems are over but I'm here to tell you, nothing's been solved."

I raised my brows questionably, "Then what do you want to do, huh? We've got limited supply of vervain, the Mayor here is too self-centred to cancel the Founder's Party and the officers & the council itself are basically trained to a level of a goldfish with a stick lying on its side. We didn't do pig's shit so far," I pointed out, "And why are you even jumping into this anyway? I mean don't you think it's a little suspicious that he suddenly pops up from god knows how long just to bitch to the council?"

Dean gave an awkward cough as John looked at me with criticizing eyes, "I'm sorry, this isn't a place for children, Liz did you-" "Oh, shut your fucks," I snapped, "Don't try to act like you're the man in charge when you don't have anything on you. You boss people around and act all superior but you yourself cant do two shits by yourself," I scoffed; truthfully, it was pathetic.

"And how would you know that? You're what- 18? I bet you cant even take me down, how could you possibly-" "John, don't test her," Liz warned but I indicated her to stop, "No Liz, he's asking all these questions, right? He deserves an answer."

I snapped my fingers, "Quick, I'm a vampire; attack stance," I commanded, the council raised a questioning brow and I glared; did he not hear me? "I said, attack stance!" I snapped. He rolled his eyes as he pulled out a stake and get into a stance; oh god, this dude is worse than Alaric!

"Rawr!" I lunged at him and he stupidly lunged at me, I grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm behind his back; he fell to the floor as I leaned down to whisper in his ear, "BAM! You're dead," I smirked; he got nothing.

I got up and didn't even bother helping him, "Attack stance," I commanded and he did as I told with a puff of his cheek, I inspected him lightly before adjusting his posture. "You hold it as if you're going to poke me with it," I rolled my eyes, "You hold it like you're gonna stab someone, amateur."

I pried the stake off his hands, flipped it over and put it back in his hand; seriously, this is painful to watch. . .

* * *

I giggled slightly as Stefan spun me around and I wrapped my arms around his neck, "So, what's up with you and Elena?" I asked with a small smile, "Oh, it's nothing," he grinned as he dipped me. I raised my brows; as if I don't see the chemistry flying off in sparks!

"I know you too well, Stefan; I could practically smell the human life juices from your mouth," I smirked; he gave me a loopy smile as he spun me around, "She gave me her blood."

I raised a delicate brow; isn't that intimate? "So are we friends again?" Stefan asked and I gave him a cackle, "No! I'm just draining the information out of you."

"I thought you were on bunny diet?" I muttered, "I was," he shrugged and I shook my head; was? "Well, is that all?" I asked sceptically and he grinned sheepishly, "I think I'm in love with her."

I blanched; is he fucking serious? I pushed him off me and stalked off to Damon, "Whoa, slow down tiger! What's up with you?" Damon muttered as I puffed my cheeks out; I honestly don't know why I was pissed off, it's either by the fact that someone could actually love that little tramp or the fact that _Stefan_ loves her.

"Damon and Lily, right?" annoyance shot through me as Damon let go of my arms and turned to face the asshole, "We didn't get the chance to meet at the council meeting," I rolled my eyes; I kicked his ass and practically taught him an attack stance, now he's saying we didn't meet?

"Yeah, it's a pleasure; are you enjoying the kick-off?"  
"Oh yeah. I forgot how much fun these small town celebrations can be."

"Oh, that's right! The last time you came here was when it was your brother's funeral, right?" Damon's eyes twinkled with mischief as he nudged me lightly, "So what do you think about this vampire problem? The bloodbath,"

I pursed my lips as I sipped on the amber liquid, "I think it's like 1864 all over again, vampires running amok. I guess we're just gonna have to hunt them down, throw them in a church and burn them to ash," I scoffed as Damon grew uncomfortable, "That's ridiculous! It's not like you can spray everyone with vervain water or something; they'll know something is up."

"I know you opened the tomb," he changed the subject; Damon grew uncomfortable, "You're telling us this why?" he shrugged like a cocky son of a fuck, "I just thought we get the introduction outs of the way."

I frowned at his tone, "You know we could take you down before anyone notices, but you're probably injected with vervain." He smiled at me as he showed Damon his neck, "Why don't you take a bite and find out?" I laughed at this as I sauntered over to him with a 'seductive' smirk, "Let me do that for you, John," I whispered as he froze underneath my touch.

I glided my hands onto either side of his neck and bring his old fag face close to mine, "Night-night!" I smiled. With a snap; his neck broke as he fell into my tiny arms, Damon pushed him off the balcony and gave me a grin.

"It's Lilith," I snapped at his dead body.

"We make one hell of a team!" he clinked our glasses, "By the way, loving the seductive you; very sexy," he purred.

I giggled as I threw him a flirtatious wink, "You want it, Damon?" I asked more huskily than I intended. His eyes darken as sudden lust flashed across his face,

"Come and get it."

The look on his face screamed 'challenge accepted' as he bolted at me, I screeched in surprise as I made a run for it. We were bumping into tables, chairs, waitresses and people were starting to get pissed; Damon was right behind me, he was going fast! "NO CHEATING, YOU SICK FUCK!" I screamed as his hand barely brushed the back of my dress.

I was panting as adrenaline rushed through me; holy crap, this is fun! I bumped harshly onto the mayor and broke into a bigger sprint, "NOT SORRY!" I yelled back and went to the yard; thank fucks I wasn't wearing heels!

I bolted around lamps and lights as Damon was getting closer and closer, he somehow managed to latch his arm onto my belt and pulled me flushed against him as we stumbled onto the grass with a screech. We rolled a few meters on the grass and Damon ended up on top of me, his harsh breathing was fanning my face; spreading warmth all over as his minty scent invaded my brain.

"I caught you," he breathed, "What's my prize?"


	20. Chapter 13 Part 2

"Your prize, Mr Salvatore?" I whispered as my heart pounded frantically against my ribcage; our faces were inches apart as blood pumped through our veins, his shining blue eyes looked silver at this lighting as they scanned my face for a good minute. I tangled my fingers into his hair as I pulled his head down to my level; I gave him a soft lingering kiss on his forehead and smiled at him.

He stared at me with bewildered eyes for a moment before standing up and pulling me up, "I ruined your dress!" he tsked as he frowned at himself. "Damon," I hissed through gritted teeth as I saw John coming up towards us with a smile.

My eyes darted to his hand to see a ring that looks exactly like Alaric's, "You've got to be kidding me," Damon and I muttered angrily as he dragged us inside. He brought me to Alaric and starts blabbering about the ring, I scanned John as he rang the bell.

"Who did you get that ring from, Saltzman?" I asked without glancing away from the asshole, "My wife, Isobel."

"Who gave birth to Elena, under the medical care of the esteemed DR Grayson Gilbert; John's brother," I said pointedly and turned towards them. Damon snaked his arm around my waist and brought me closer to him as Alaric raised a questioning brow; what in the hell is he doing?

"You think John knew Isobel?"

I scoffed, "Apparently John knows a lot of things," I muttered bitterly. I saw John start to leave and we followed him nonchalantly, "Hey, paedophile! Going somewhere?" I asked and he turned around with a grin, "I've never liked to be the last one to leave a party. It's too desperate. You're going to kill me again or you're gonna let Mr. Saltzman do your dirty work?"

I frowned, "You know a lot for someone who just got back."

"How do you know Katherine?" Damon asked and he just smirked, "How do I know anything, Damon?" He's so irritating I cant even.

"So many questions! It was a pleasure meeting you, Rick; I've heard so much about you."

And with that cocky line, he left.

* * *

"We have a problem Stefan and when I say problem I mean global crisis. It seems Uncle John has-" "Damon," I squeezed his arm as I stared at a not-so-hot Stefan; what in the fucks is wrong with him? "You don't look so good. Its different this time, isn't it? The need is too strong. Of course it would be after all these years," he pointed out to Stefan as he set his glass on the table.

I went over to him and a small smile graced onto my face, "Have a good night, Steffy," I whispered as I went on my tippy toes and hugged him comfortingly. He sighed into my hair and pulled away reluctantly; Damon suddenly snatched me away from him and wrapped his arms around my waist in a possessive manner.

He gave Steffy a look before leading me to his room; why the hell is he so weird? It's not like we're together or anything! I flumped down onto his bed and groaned into it, "I'd rather have you groaning on my bed in pleasure, Lily."

I screeched in surprise when he threw me up and pulled my onto his chest, "What's with the touchy feely thing, Damon?" I giggled and he just rolled his eyes, "Sexual frustration," he winked and I laughed; he's not getting any.

"Sorry, I believe in true love; no sex for me."

**A/N:**

**Sorry guys, times are rough for me these past few days but i'm trying so hard to update! Good news is; i made it to grade 9! :) Bad news is; depression is kicking in and i've been sobbing for these past 4 days every night.**

**Not good.**

**Anyways, i'll update some more and thanks for all who reviewed, faved and followed :)**

**Brofist**  
**xx**


	21. Chapter 14 Part 1

"There was a disturbance at the hospital blood bank last night; some of the supply was compromised."

I frowned as I turned to Damon with a look, "Compromised? You mean stolen?" he asked, "We almost missed it. The inventory records were altered but when the night manager was questioned he had no recollection of changing them," Liz explained and Damon's eyes flashed with a knowing look before giving me a sideway glance.

"Meaning that the vampire who stole the blood used mind control to hide the theft," I rolled my eyes; he's such a genius, no one would've figured that shit out if he wasn't here! "We wouldn't have noticed had John not alerted us to recent discrepancies in other hospital blood banks in the county."

"Thank god we have John with us!" I said in a mocking tone, "We're stepping up security at the hospital, giving the guard vervain to prevent this from happening again." John had a mischievous look on his face before taking a breath and speaking up, "Sheriff, may I offer a suggestion? Why don't Damon, Lilith and I put our heads together? We can track down whoever is doing this."

"Truthfully I can use the extra hands. Is that something you would be willing to do?" Damon got a thoughtful look on his face and I know immediately that he was about to say yes, I nudged his ribs harshly as he was about to open his mouth. "I only work with the people I like," I mumbled spitefully and Damon tried to hide his smile.

"I think we could make a good team, don't you think Damon?"

* * *

"Stefan," I greeted with a smile, "How are you? We haven't talked in a while," I reached up and hugged him. I felt him tense up and I know instantly that something's wrong, "What's up?" I asked as he pulled away.

"Uh. . ." I frowned, "Hey, come on; you can tell me," I reassured him as I led him to the sofa; he seemed torn whether or not he should tell me, "I started drinking human blood."

He sounded so ashamed and I don't even get it, "So?" He's a _vampire_; he's supposed to drink life juices out of people! "You don't get it, Lilith; there's this . . . hunger that I cant control. My head is spinning; my stomach is screaming at me, all I could think about and hear is the _blood _rushing through people's_ veins_!"

My eyes soften at this, "What does the tramp think about this?" Honestly, I'm actually worried that she wont accept him; I'm not sure if he loves her but I know she'll broke him. "She doesn't know," he sighed in defeat.

Oh honey, "Look, if she really loves you; she would shut the fuck up and just accept your shit," I smiled pointedly, "There's absolutely no reason to be ashamed of yourself, Stefan; it's who you are, people needs to accept that or suck it up."

He looked at me long and hard before surprising me with a tight hug, "Thanks." I smiled warmly as we pulled away, "Do you really love her?" I asked quietly; I don't know why it bothered me that much, it's not like I'm in love with him or anything.

"Truthfully," he sighed as he looked at me through his lashes, "After this, I really don't know." My heart stopped for a second before curiosity overwhelmed me, what does this mean? You know what; I'm just being way over my head.

"Hey, I have to run; I'll see you later," he smiled as he landed a soft peck on my cheek. I smiled back at him as I watch him leave, the door closed with a soft slam and I released the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Well, well! You're getting mushy with my brother?" I frowned at Damon's bitter tone, "I was just trying to help him, D; you would've done the same," I looked at him from my seat as he walked in with two glasses; one filled with blood and one with an amber liquid, "I wouldn't let him kiss my cheek and hug me for 10 hours!"

What is his problem? "What is up with you? There's nothing going on between me and him; you know that, D," I muttered softly as I went face to face with him, "You're my only pedophile bff."

Amusement washed over his bitter face as he sighed and slung his arm over my shoulders, I took the glass from his dangling hand and took a sip as we sat on the couch; I shrugged his arm off me as I propped my doc martens booted foot up on the table, "That's _mahogany_!"

"Oh, go fuck a stick," I rolled my eyes, "I bet you do this all the time." He shoved me jokingly and I turned to see a sheepish smile plastered on his face, "So do you think Stefan did it?" he asked quietly as he sipped on his blood.

"Oh, yeah; he's messed up and I just cant stand that he seeks the tramp's approval like that," I shuddered in disgust.

Someone rang the doorbell and I turned to Damon with a pleasant smile, "You'll get it!" he scowled at me briefly before setting his glass down with a hard slam. I sipped on the scotch as John's voice filled the air; annoyance soon filled me as the chatter continued on, "Why do you act John? You obviously don't care about catching vampires, you're here talking to me."

I sighed and stood from the sofa to face John who was nonchalantly standing there, "Actually, I care very much," he looked at me for a second, "Hey, Lily!" I frowned as I set my scotch down only to take Damon's drink; I scooped a handful of blood from the glass and smeared it all over his face, "Its Lily."

I smiled pleasantly as a shocked expression dawned on his face and his mouth dangled open, Damon gave me a smirk as he did the eye thing. Only Damon could call me Lily, you sick fucks!

"And what does Isobel think about that? She is one," I cooed as he tried to wipe it from his face, "Isobel and I share a mutual interest. The original Jonathan Gilbert has an invention that was stolen by a vampire. That vampire was then burned alive in Fell's church, or so Jonathan thought and the invention was lost forever. But then the vampires weren't killed, were they? They were trapped and now they're free, thanks to you which means the invention is retrieval."

He made it worst! Damon made his way over to me as the blood dries and becomes a sticky mess on John's face, "The only thing that matters is that I want it back and you're going to help me if you want your secret safe," he threatened in a cocky manner as he gave up and eventually stepped up and studied a painting on the wall.

"Why bring us into it John? I mean, we don't know what you are talking about much less who has it," I pointed out as I grabbed a cloth and started to wipe my hands, "Oh come on! Damon was around back then, you know who these people are, what they look like. He was friendly with a woman who turned out to be a vampire, her name was Pearl. Does that ring a bell?"

There was a long pause, "I'm not playing anymore; get out. Get out!" my eyes sparkled in curiosity as I made my way towards Damon who was now by the door.

"I beg your pardon?"

I rolled my eyes at how confident John is being, "You know, I only entertain this whole blackmail scheme thing of yours because I thought that you and Isobel could lead me to Katherine but see, now I know you've no idea where Katherine is, because if you did you would know that Katherine and Pearl were best friends. See, you don't know everything, do you John?" That surprised me at how good Damon is in improvising.

John made a threatening step forward as he inched closer to us, "I'll tell the entire council what you are," he said spitefully, as if trying to make us scream and run for the hills.

I dragged myself closer to him as we were now inches apart, "Oh, John," I started, "So young and naïve!" His face darkens as I looked up at him; my posture was screaming high threat and authority, "You know what?" I started,

"Go for it! I'll kill every last one of them. Then I'll sever your hand, pull your ring off, and I'll kill you too. Do you understand that?"

**A/N:**

**GUYS!**

**Sorry for the long update :( I've been away for a few days and I just got time to write today! I'm sorry if this sucks balls but I tried my best.****Thanks to all the people who followed, favorite and reviewed since I was gone! Means a lot :)**

**Brofist**  
**xx**


	22. Chapter 14 Part 2

"We need to talk," Dean announced our presence to Elena. Why is he here, you ask? Well, he called me; whining about being bored, so I picked him up and filled him in on what's happening. Elena checked my brother out and I stood in front of him slightly with a warning look, she looked at me before sweeping over to Damon.

"Can we not do this right now?"

"No," I chirped happily as I sat down on a plush brown chair, "Normally I would have a completely different outlook of what I'm about to tell you but since it could really inconvenience me, I'll squeal." I like how Damon delivers his words to the tramp; it's so _unique_ and _selfish_, he's just awesome sometimes.

"What are you talking about?" I rolled my eyes for the hundredth time at her, "Your little boyfriend is still drinking human blood," I groaned at her obliviousness. "You heard me, princess," I muttered sarcastically as Dean handed me my Aviators, "You took these from me?" I gasped, he gave me a sheepish smile and I frowned; what else did he take?

"Yeah, a month ago I would have rejoiced but with the council back on the alert, it is not a good time for Stefan to fly off the handle."

"What else did you take?" I asked Dean sceptically, "Nothing!" Oh, that one lying fucker! I studied him closer and noticed my cross ring on his middle finger, "No! Dean give it back!" I yelled as I reached over. He moved away from me and raised his arm up high, "Come on! Let me borrow it, sister."

I gritted my teeth, "NO!" I screeched as I got on top of him and gripped his hand tightly, "Give it, Dean!"

"I know he's been a little edgy but he said that was normal."

Oh come on, Dean! I glared at him long and hard before huffing and sitting back down, "I'll put it back in the box tomorrow," he reassured me. I ignored him as he flung his arm around my shoulders, "He has a fridge full of stolen blood bank contraband in the house."

Elena took an anxious breath and sat down on a white chair, "Oh my god," she breathed, "He has no idea what normal is, his entire existence isn't normal. Normal to a vampire is drinking human blood but he spent all this time fighting it when he should have been learning to control it and now it's controlling him instead."

"I can't believe this. I mean, it's Stefan that we're talking about here."

I glared at the tramp, "Maybe you don't know him at all Elena," I shot as Dean nuzzled my hair, "If you really love him; you would accept him for who he is! Not everyone could be the good guy the way you want."

Damon gave me a look which I cant quite identify as Dean played with my hair.

* * *

"Miss Elena Gilbert; escorted by Mister Stefan Salvatore."

Damon looks around for Stefan as Elena descended the stairs in all her 'grace'. Suddenly Damon decided to be the hero and stepped up to replace Stefan; I stared at Damon in disappointment as they hooked their arms, Elena smiles as they joined the others and escorted her outside.

I strode towards the doorway in my black fitting dress and stilettos; my hair was in a bun with some loose curls framing my face, from the corner of my eye I could see Jenna with Alaric whispering to each other.

A rush of disappointment ran through me as I watched them dance and twirl around; their faces were inches apart as a small smile crept up onto Elena's face, the intensity in Damon's gaze just proves how much he was enjoying it. "Sister?" Dean put a hand on my shoulder as Damon's eyes swept over to me.

I looked at him with a somewhat betrayed look and uneasiness washed over him; it looked like he was torn on whether he should stay and dance or stop and come over to me. I shrugged my brother's arm away as I stalked over to the exit with confusing anger; why am I so worked up about this?

I sighed as I shrugged on my coat and went into the forest, "This would calm me down," I sighed to myself as the earthy scent invaded my system; it instantly calmed me down as my heels sunk painfully into the muddy earth, I couldn't care less right now.

After a few minutes of blindly walking through the forest with Damon still fresh in my mind; I saw Stefan biting into a girl's neck, "Stefan?" I made my presence known and he pulled away from the blonde. Worry replaced the disappointment as I knew that this would ruin Steffy; he's too good to even be himself.

"Hey, come on; it's okay, Steffy. Control yourself a little okay? Calm your tits and compel her so we could talk about this," I said nonchalantly as I inched closer to them, he bared his fangs at me and my hand twitched towards my gun; he better not try anything, "Stefan, seriously."

He looked at me with shameful eyes as he disappeared into the dark night, Damon and Elena came rushing just as he made a run for it so now it was just the three of us; great! "Where is he?" Elena asked with 'fear' evident in her eyes, I get it through; she's afraid _of_ him, not _for_ him. As much as she tries to hide it; it's the truth.

I looked at Damon and all the feeling I felt before rushed in once more, I must have given him a look that made him cringe away. "I better go," I whispered.

* * *

"You really okay?" I asked Stefan I asked without glancing up as I was reading Gone with the Wind on his bed.

_I wish to Heaven I was married._

I shook my head as I continued to read from the faded page of the dusty book, "How could you be so accepting of me like that?" he asked in an unbelievable tone, "I'm a _monster_, Lilith."

I smiled slightly, "Aren't we all, Stefan?"

Silence filled the air but it was soon interrupted by the footsteps we knew all too well, "You shouldn't be here," I muttered distractedly at the tramp. "She's right, Elena," Stefan said seriously; was she really that stupid or just a brave son of a balls?

_My dear, I don't give a damn._

This book is really something. . . "I know," Elena breathed nervously, "Now you know," Stefan pointed out the obvious once more and I had to bite back a snarky comment. "That wasn't you," I scoffed at this, "Oh, Elena; don't be so naïve! It is him and we all know it, don't try to mold him into something he's not; he blood brings out what's inside of him and if you think any differently then you're a bigger idiot then I thought you were."

"I know this isn't you Stefan."

"I wanted to drain every ounce of blood from that girl's body."

"No," Elena still refuses to accept it, "It's who he is, god dang it!" I grumbled as I tried to concentrate on the book.

_I'll think of it tomorrow, at Tara. I can stand it then. Tomorrow, I'll think of some way to get him back. After all, tomorrow is another day._

"No, you can't scare me off." Damn, she was a persistent little bitch, huh? "Why would you risk it? Why would you come here?"

_Oh Stefan! It's because you're the love of my life; my sun and my moon, you bring life and joy to my boring, depressing life! _

PFFTT! That bitch aint got nothing.

"Because I did this, this is my fault; I'm the one who made you drink the blood," "You bet it is," I muttered loud enough for everyone to hear, "This isn't you."

**_Snap._**

"STOP _SAYING_ THAT!" I screamed at the same time Stefan did; I threw the brilliant book away as I went over to Elena and grabbed her by the neck, "DO YOU _WANT_ ME TO SNAP YOUR NECK?" I yelled at her face as I shoved her roughly away from me. "_Scram_; before I actually _do_ snap your neck!"

She scurried off in fright and I turned around to see Stefan with tears streaming down his face, "Oh, honey," I whispered as I made my way over to him, he met me half way and started sobbing into the crook of my neck. "Hey, I'm going to be there each step of the way okay?" I reassured him with a small smile as I pulled away and wiped the tears off his blotchy face.

"I have training now and I need to go; I'll be back as soon as I'm done, okay?" He sniffed slightly and my heart clenched at how broken he looked, "Okay," he whispered, I gave him a smile and a peck on his cheek; I hope he feels better soon.


	23. Chapter 15

"Stefan?" I called out as I enter the boarding house. I wandered around for a while before hearing Damon's voice, "Brought you something to eat; 100% Stefan diet approved. You know what will happen if you don't eat. You'll get all rotting and crusty."

I furrowed my brows as I followed the sound of his voice, I came up to what seemed like a basement and a cellar thing; it reeked of vervain! I saw Damon handing Stefan a bottle of blood from the outside, "What are you doing?" I yelled when I saw Stefan inside; he was weak and sweaty, I made a move to open the large steel door but Damon grabbed my hand with a warning look.

I shoved him off me as I could feel my eyes sting, "I've got this," I snapped, "Just go back to Elena, Damon," my voice was harsher than I intended it to be and a broken yet understanding look flashed through Damon's face as I jammed the door open and slammed it close.

I set the duffle bag down as Stefan sat up, "Hey, how are you doing, little man?" I asked with a smile as I sat down next to him, I shoved him the bottle Damon gave him and smiled. "I'm not hung-" "Shove a stick of butter up your ass and drink, baby Salvatore; don't give me that crap," I huffed as I glared at him. He stared at me for a moment before stroking my cheek with his thumb, "You're crying," he whispered.

I blanched as I rubbed my face vigorously; what in the fucks . . . why the hell am I crying? "Look, just drink; you'll rot, Stefan. I'm not leaving until you finish this bottle, okay?" I grumbled as I opened it and shoved it to him, "Why?" he muttered quite pathetically, "Well, I told you I'll be here each step of the way, didn't I?"

He looked up at me for a moment before bringing the bottle up to his lips and taking big gulps, "There you go, lad!" I grinned as I opened the duffle bag and pulled out a container of chocolate chip cookies, I nibbled on one as I watch the baby Salvatore finish his meal and colour returned to his face.

"Want one?" I asked as I pushed the container and leaned back, he plucked one out and started gnawing on it. "This is delicious," he moaned, "I haven't had this thing for god knows how long!" My jaw dropped; I love cookies, "I cant survive without cookies!"

"I made these for us; I figured that we would be camping out in your room," I shrugged, "But we're stuck in this cellar apparently." He nodded in agreement as he grabbed another cookie and another, and another, _and another_. "You know, I don't think I've ever had this much cookies," he muttered with a mouth full of them, I giggled as he spits them everywhere.

"Seriously? I love cookies! I cant have too much though since I'll gain, like, fat-hundred pounds," I rolled my eyes as I sipped on my vervain drink, "Want some?" I teased him with a mischievous smile and he chuckled softly, "So tell me about your life, baby Salvatore; I wanna know _all_ about it."

He shrugged slightly, "Well, during the 20's I guess I went into ripped mode," amusement jolt through me as I straighten up in interest, "Ripper mode? What's that?!" He raised his brows in question but let it slide, "I was pretty much like I am right now; addicted to the blood," he sighed, "I fed so hard I blacked out, ripped their heads off and other stuff like that; they call me The Ripper."

My face lit up like a child during Christmas morning, "That's. . ." his face contorted into shame and fear and confusion settled in my mind for a second, "So awesome!" I giggled as I pulled out a tub of Ben & Jerry's; he looked at me as if I was crazy.

"It's not awesome! It's horrible," he frowned, his eyes darted to the tub of ice cream I was eating before trying to put on a serious face; does he want it? "Well, I don't give a crap what you do," I shrugged, "Why are you so acceptant?" he muttered lowly.

Well it's not like I'm a saint either, "Dear, I've probably killed as much as you have; I'm not one to judge," I smiled as I shoved a spoonful of ice cream down my throat; he glanced at the tub once more and that as my breaking point, "Do you _want_ some, Stefan?"

He nodded enthusiastically and I laughed at how childish he was, "Here," I smiled fondly as I handed them the spoon and the ice cream; he started munching on it like a five year-old, "I never knew you were so messy, baby Salvatore!"

He looked up at me sheepishly as I grabbed a napkin and wiped the corner of his mouth, "Do I really have to play mommy with you, Steffy?" I grinned at his tinted cheeks, "Maybe," he teased and I gave out a laugh.

He's so adorable sometimes, "You are one adorable vampire," I poked his stomach and he moved away almost immediately, my mouth opened in shock; Stefan Salvatore is ticklish? "No fucking way," I whispered in amusement and shock.

"Don't," he warned seriously but a hint of glee was evident in his eyes, "The Ripper is _ticklish_?" I mock gasped as he sat the Ben & Jerry's down slowly; I leapt up on top of him and started tickling him, he screamed like a little bitch as he flipped us over.

I went from his tummy to his ribcage and he screeched as he toppled to the ground; I laughed evilly as I found his tickle spot, "Stop! I'll kick your face," he wailed and I just kept torturing his little ass. He managed to flip me over; our rushed, hot breaths were erratic and we were desperately trying to catch our breaths.

"Well, baby Salvatore; I underestimated you," I breathed as a grin swept onto his face, he flumped down onto me; shifting all his weight as I let out a huff when his weight crushed me against the ground, "Stefan!" I wheezed and he laughed at me.

He _laughed_ at me.

"What are you doing?" the tramp's voice rang out as Stefan lazily rolled off me, "Elena-" "No," she squeaked as she threw something that looked like his daylight ring, "All I wanted to do was to help you," she whispered, her furious, devastated eyes darted towards me before glaring at Stefan once more; are you shitting me? "And instead you went whoring off with her," she spat and stormed away.

I scoffed, "That makes two of us!" I called out as I picked up Stefan's ring, "Don't mind her, Steffy; she's just jealous," I winked mockingly and he managed a small smile; I wish he would just lighten up, the whole world doesn't revolve around her, "Do you wanna get out of here?" I breathed and his face darken considerably, "I don't-" "Shove a stick up your ass, babe; we're getting out of this place," I grinned as I slipped his ring onto his finger.

**Stefan POV**

"Thank you," I muttered quietly to Damon as I heard Lilith close the door to my room, Damon's face turned bitter as his gaze drifted from the stairs to my lean figure. "No, Stefan, thank you. You're back on Bambi blood, and I'm the big badass brother again; all is right in the world."

"I mean it; thank you, for . . . taking care of me."

"You brood too much. Everything on this planet is not your fault; my actions, what I do, it's not your fault. I own them. They belong to me; you are not allowed to feel my guilt," my mind drifted to how Lilith is so Damon-ish; for the better and the worst, "Do you feel guilt?" I asked.

He remained silent as he glared heatedly at me, "You have Elena, Stefan; why do you have to hog every girl in sight?" he said sarcastically, yet somehow I saw a bitter truth that he actually wants to know; what. . .

Is he. . . jealous? "I don't-" "Cut the crap, brother; we all know you and her has something," he spat; me and her? Does he mean Lilith and I? "I don't get why you're so upset, Damon; careful now, your humanity is showing." He froze for a second, a blank expression plastered on his face; it was the calm before the storm.

He slammed me onto the floor with his fangs bared dangerously close to my face, "Watch what you say, brother," he snarled and I shoved him off, "It doesn't mean I cant be friends with Lilith, does it?" I snapped.

"She's _mine_."

I froze. She's _his_? Damon's? Sudden anger rushed through me yet confusion wormed its way in; why the hell am I so upset? I have Elena. "Yours?" I spluttered, "She doesn't belong to anyone!"

"Anyone but you? I'm the selfish one, Stefan; are you going to keep stealing things away from me?"

"Stealing things?" I laughed sickly, "She was _never_ yours!" I pointed out the obvious; I guess he didn't like that since he slammed me into the wall like a little bitch, "Wanna bet?" he snapped, suddenly I remembered that Elena walked in on Lilith an I. "I don't _have_ Elena anymore, Damon; she thought I was _cheating_ on her!"

He gave me a laugh, "Then I guess I'll have both of-" I cut him off as I slammed him down onto the floor; making a large crack as a result, "You stay away from her, Damon," I snarled with so much venom that it scares even me. "Make me," he yelled as he shoved his hand deep inside my chest, I gasped in pain as white blinding pain stung me; I could feel his fingers curl painfully around my heart. As he was about to rip it out; several gunshots were heard and we both froze in spot, Damon pulled his hand out of my chest as I let out a relieved breath.

"What the hell is going on?" Lilith asked with a very pissed off expression; we're royally screwed.

**A/N: **

**LOL I'M IN LOVE WITH THE TERM 'BABY SALVATORE'**

**I can explain the long update now! I'm going through The Sims 3 phase and I haven't slept for at least 22 hours; I just laid there and played my horny Sims like a little bitch! I'm either going to play some more after this or go hit the hay; it's actually 10:45 A.M here and I haven't shut my eyes a single minute! I worked like 2 hours on this chapter while watching Pewds and Kingsley and all that shit so I've been up give or take 24 hours :)**

**Anyways, thank you for those who reviewed, faved and followed either me or this story! It means a lot :) Keep the reviews coming so I'll actually be enthusiastic to update! More reviews = better chapters ;)**

**Brofist**  
**xx**


	24. Chapter 16

**Stefan POV**

We were rock solid on the ground as we stared up at the beauty by the stairs, our mind went haywire as we stumbled on what to say; seriously, what _are _we supposed to say?

_Haha, it's nothing; we were just fighting over you for unknown reason! We're probably just madly in love with you, don't mind us!_

Wait. . .

_What?_

She raised an expecting brow and I blurted out the only thing that would've make sense in this situation, "Katherine," Damon and I blurted out at the same time, a cold look fell onto her face before she shoved her gun inside her jacket.

"The blonde bitch Caroline texted me; I'm participating in the Founder's Day parade," she gave us a taunting smirk, "Ta-ta! I'll see you in your original packaging, Stefan," I raised my brows; original package? "I'll trust you'll be there, D?" she called out as she sauntered out the door.

We got up and I gave Damon a slightly horrified look, "What have we done, Damon?" I muttered, he shoved me back slightly and I stumbled back as he glared at me, "_You_ stay away from Lilith," he warned seriously and walk up to his room.

Two is a battle; three is a war, Brother.

**Lilith POV**

"Did you ask her about Uncle John? Are they working together?"

"No."

"No they're not?"

"No, I didn't ask."

"What about the invention?"

"Didn't ask,"

I rolled my eyes, "Did she know about the tomb vampires?"

"I don't know."

"Did words completely escape you?"

"No, Damon; he was too distracted by his dead evil vampire wife to muster up words," I spat out sarcastically; he gave me a questioning look as I sat next to Alaric on the table. He flung his arm over my shoulder and I laughed, "You're such a pedophile, Ric."

He gave me a cheeky grin and I rolled my eyes yet a small smile ghosted itself onto my face, "What did she want?" I looked up at Alaric and Elena spoke up, "She wants to see me."

I groaned painfully and threw my head back; the back of my head leaned against Alaric's arm, "Everything revolves around Miss Elena, doesn't it?" I grumbled as I lifted my head once more to see Damon's cold look, I shot him a cold glare before looking at a wary Elena; now, I wont tell you why I'm so pissed at the Salvatores, but if I knew why I'd tell you.

"Alaric is supposed to arrange a meeting. We don't know why or what she wants," Stefan explained to Damon & me; of course he's doing that, he's the hero here. "You don't have to see her if you don't want to," Damon pointed out to Elena.

I furrowed my brows at his sudden sensitivity towards her; okay, I did not expect that, "I don't have a choice," she shrugged; I saw a hidden victorious look on her eyes that I'm sure no one else saw, "She's threatened to go on killing spree."

I whistled slightly, "And I'm guessing you're not okay with that?" I asked and they gave me a look, "I want to do it. I want to meet her. If I don't, I know I'll regret it," Elena sighed and Damon looked at her.

"If I don't, I know I'll regret it," I muttered in a high-pitched mocking tone, Alaric let out a snort of laughter and I giggled knowing that he was trying to hold it in; oh, my pedophile hunter!

* * *

"Oh, Oh Cherie, you won again; I hope I'm wearing my good underwear," Damon wiggled his brows as I took a spoonful of frozen yogurt; I was watching Damon play strip poker with this compelled chick, he begins to remove his belt when the door flew open.

Isobel walked in and I just continued to swallow more of the frozen yogurt, "And it's just one blast from the past after another. No, no, no," she tsked, I watched their little interaction as I leaned back against the plush chair; damn, she's hot.

Damon zipped up, "Degage, Cherie!" Isobel told her; French? "Non, non! Cherie! Séjour, s'asseoir avec moi," I urged with mouth full of yogurt; she walked back towards me with a smile and I offered her the yogurt, she politely decline as I shrugged and turned back to see Damon giving me a questioning look and Isobel just glanced at me uncaringly.

"It's good to see you, Isobel. I was just having fun with your naughty little minion," Damon smirked as I finished up my yogurt, "Could you get me some more, dear?" Cherie nodded and grabbed the cup from my hands, she sauntered away sexily and I turned back to them.

"How did you find me?"

Damon used his vampy speed to move towards Isobel, "Search for the neighbourhood bank owned foreclosures and found the most expensive one." I cringed slightly; they were awfully close to each other, "Oh I should have known. You're the one who taught me that. What are you really doing here?"

"Well you caused quite a stir, you blew into town. Saw everyone except for the man who made you," I piped up as I took my fresh yogurt from Cherie, "Merci, Cherie." She sat down next to me again and I took a spoonful, "I'm a little hurt," Damon muttered to Isobel as he leaned in, "I'm so sorry," she cooed and twisted Damon's head, "Where's the device?" Damon was released in vampy speed and Isobel started walking towards me.

She stopped a few feet in front of me and turned to Damon as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "What are you doing with John Gilbert?"

"We dated a few times when we were young. He was a little bit in love with me."

I spluttered out an amused laughter before taking another bite of the yogurt, I mean; have you seen John's face? It's not the prettiest or greatest face to date! "I'm sure; one of the many. Now, this little invention what do you want with it?" Damon asked seriously as he sauntered towards her.

"Oh, me personally? I don't want anything with it; I'm just doing what I'm told, you know Damon we're on the same side," Isobel took Damon's face in her hands and an uneasy feeling settled into my stomach, "Oh yeah? What side is that?"

"_Katherine's_," Damon frowned as his finger fell from her chin, "She wants John Gilbert to have the device and I think that you know that she's not happy when she doesn't get what she wants."

Damon threw her off and glanced at me, I looked back emotionlessly and glanced at Isobel; the way she talks is just so alluring and silky, no wonder Alaric melts for her.

"Why are you doing her dirty work?"

"Don't kill the messenger. We both know that you can't control Katherine; she does what she wants."

"So do I." Pfft! He's basically tied down to The Pierce bitches; does what he wants my ass, "Oh really Damon? You do?" she inched closer to him, "What should we do now?" they laughed lowly and Isobel gave me a quick glance. Another disappointed look settled on my face as they started kissing each other heatedly, things escalated quickly and I soon found myself shoving the yogurt down my throat distractedly.

Damon suddenly slammed her down onto the floor and it's NOT in a sexual way, "Now that I have your attention, listen up. You do not come into my town; threaten the people I care about. Going after Elena? Bad move. You leave her alone or I will rip you to bits because I do believe in killing the messenger. You know why? Because it sends a message. Katherine wants something from me? You tell that little bitch to come get it herself."

Cared about?

Elena?

Leave her alone?

He _cares_ . . . about _Elena_?

Ok.

**A/N:**

**Sluts!**

**Hi guys :) I'm going to tell you a boring adventure about my day now! So I woke up at 2.30 pm and went on my illegally downloaded Sims 3 base game till 5, I went to a wedding and stuff like that until 11-ish. Along the way; my best friend Victoria offered to pay my plane ticket and full accommodation if I was somehow allowed to go to Bali with her, my mom said no and bitched about shit like that. Then I wanted to go to this nerd heaven called RP tomorrow!**

**Of course my bitch step-dad decides to ruin the whole fucking week and say no.**

**I'm in love with games and writing, by the way ;) RP is this whole huge building filled with electronics; it has 4 or 6 levels? I dont know, I forgot. 5 or 4 of those levels are filled with electronics and games; they sell pirated DVDs, games, cracked gaming console and other shit like that! Super cheap, I might add. I wanted to go so I could buy more PC games and possibly a few DVDs :')**

**OH BUT NO.**

**My mom's husband refused to take me there and I'm a little underage to drive :S So tomorrow I guess I'll be fixing up my guitar instead and go to the mall with my 2 friends.**

_**I have no social life.**_

**SO! What I want you sluts to do is leave a review of what game should I get if I were to go to RP :)**

_**But Indie! They're illegal!**_

**WHO _CARES_? Anyways; the season 1 bit of this whole fucked up story is almost over :D**

**TRANSLATION:**  
**Non, non! Cherie! Séjour, s'asseoir avec moi = No, no! Cherie! Stay, come sit with me.**

**I used the translator so for all those french readers out there; I'M SORRY D:**  
**I just thought it would be cool for her to know a language :')**

**THANKS WHO FAVED, FOLLOWED AND REVIEWED ON THIS STORY! MEANS A LOT 3**

**Brofist**  
**xx**


	25. Chapter 17

**Stefan POV**

"Look at you, all retro." I turned to see Damon slowing to a stop in front of me, "What are you doing here?" I asked him with a cold look in my eyes. I don't want him here, "Why wouldn't I be here? Bonnie deactivated the Gilbert invention, Isobel is gone and it's Founder's Day! I'm here to eat cotton candy and steal your girl."

"Which one?" I taunted, his smirk fell from his face and he glared at me; I hit a nerve there, "Don't start with me, Damon," I warned when he opened his mouth to say some witty remark. "Oh, you started this Stefan with that whole 'I'm insecure, leave Lilith alone' speech; I'm enjoying that."

"As long as you heard it."

"What? You have no sense of humour, Stefan." Ha, no! Of course I do, "Actually I've no sense of 'Damon humour'." He raised a questioning brow, "'Damon humour'… Hey look, I get it, I get it. I'm the better, hotter, superior choice and you're scared, now that Katherine and Kathleen are out of the picture; that I'm gonna turn all my attention to Lily. But don't worry; Lilith is not Kathleen."

Hotter? Pfft, I won Elena over, Damon; not you! "You're right; she's not." Damon's face was inches from mine in a rather threatening manner when Damon's eyes suddenly looked at something behind me and they screamed 'holy shit' like a mad man, I turned around to see Elena and Lilith talking to each other in low voices.

It looked like Lilith was explaining something to Elena, "Oh my god," I whispered; they look just like them! Lilith had soft curls framing her face in a half up-do while Elena had tight curls, they were wearing corset gowns and they looked like they finished what they were arguing about. They turned towards us and a smirk latched onto Lilith's face while a soft smile on Elena's, they both curtseyed at the same time and I swear my heart stopped at how beautiful Lilith was.

Oh fuck. . .

**Lilith POV**

"Lilith, Rick!" Damon hissed and I just glanced at him; Alaric's arm was around my shoulder and a lot of students were whispering while staring, "Yeah?" Rick responded, I could feel Damon's cold gaze at me as I tucked the loose curls I had behind my ear; I'm still having this confused, pissed thing towards the Salvatores but mostly at Damon.

I mean, how could he _care_ about Elena? That bitch is brain-dead and just plain dramatic to the core, "You keep those nifty little vampire darts in the car?" Damon asked, "Yeah, why do you ask?" Rick answered as he scooted over closer to me. "Because this square is crawling with tomb vampires; I think we might need a stake or two."

I raised my brows as I straighten up; Rick's arm fell from my shoulders as I patted my back pockets to check if my gun is there, I sighed in relief and looked up at Damon. "I thought I killed most of them?" I asked lowly and Damon shrugged, "More of them, I guess."

I frowned at his unhelpful answer, "Right," I grumbled as I start to leave; I noticed Alaric wasn't following me so I turned around. "Rick, hurry up!" he sighed and as he jogged towards me, my eyes shifted to Damon who was grabbing Elena's hand and speed-walking somewhere.

* * *

"You know what? Screw you," I spat at Bonnie; Damon's in there and I'm not going to let him die, "You're _useless_." I held the hot doorknob and cringed as it burned my hand; I forced it open and ran through the fire, "LILITH!"

"Stefan, don't!" Elena yelled and tears of pain streamed down my face as the flames licked my arm and right leg, the fire suddenly dimmed and I looked around to find Damon. "Lilith?" his weak groan was heard and my eyes snapped towards him, "Damon," I breather, "Come on," I coughed as I picked him up and limped up the stairs.

We exit the building with burns and lungs full of smoke; I dropped Damon to the ground as I looked up teary-eyed at Stefan who looked relieved out of his mind.


	26. Chapter 18

"I think we had enough of this town; don't you think, Vine?" Dean sighed as he finished wrapping my forearm up, "I don't even know how you managed to get away with only minimal burns." I don't either, Dean; truthfully, it hurts like hell but I'll just have to suck it up, "This town is just fine, brother; things will go absolutely catastrophic without us here," I muttered, "Why don't you join me with the hunts?"

He gave me a soft chuckle as I kissed his cheek thankfully, "I want things to be normal for now, Vine; we've done so much, killed so many," he sighed, "I know you love the freedom; the thrill of everything happening, the drama and the feeling of not being tied down to anything. But I want to take a break, sister," my eyes soften at the sudden atmosphere change, "I'm thinking about going to college; getting a girl of my own, have a mediocre job, settling down you know? Maybe have a few kids."

My heart clenched painfully as my face scrunched up into a sad face, I mean; I know where he's coming from. He want to be happy and all that, but the thought of him not being beside me like we do now just hurts; I know I'll never be able to do that and just have a happy life, I know deep inside I'm somehow doomed to have a painful life.

"Oh, now don't be sad; we still have a long way," he smiled as he reached out and hugged me lovingly, "I just don't wanna lose you, Dean; you know how much you mean to me," I whispered as he kissed my hair and pulled away, "You wont, Vine; I'll be here every step of the way."

* * *

_The Gilbert device is made by Jonathan Gilbert; it was made to take down vampires for 5 minutes._

"We need to talk."

"Busy," I muttered as I scribbled more notes about everything that had happened into the journal.

"I'm serious, Lily."

"Busy."

"Why don't you put down that pen and be a good girl?"

"Why don't you go fuck yourself?"

_The Salvatores has history with The Pierce._

"Lilith, we need to talk," Damon said seriously once more and I sighed as I put the pen down and got up from the square fabric that covered the grass, "Look, Damon; I'm not in the mood for violence today, you know how it is."

I was in my yard, laying on a checker picnic blanket because I was hoping for a peaceful day; I guess I cant have that. . .

"I'm not asking for your violence," he sighed, "What's up with you these past few days?" he asked seriously as I straightened my white summer dress and flicked my side-braided hair onto my shoulder, I pushed up my black rimmed glasses up slightly and shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about," I chirped lightly as I rocked back and forth on my white-sandaled feet.

"Seriously," he started, "You've been constantly giving me the evil eye, your clinginess towards Alaric is sickening and you seem distant." Why does he care? "It's nothing; you're just way over your head," an aspirated sigh escaped me as I stilled to a stop, "Don't worry about it, D; you have Elena to fuss about."

I strode back to the picnic blanket and sat down, I nibbled on some cookies as Damon stared at me; doesn't he know he could go into the lawn without having to be invited in? "I want to thank you," he called out when I was about to write again, I looked up to see him jumping over the picket fence and sauntered towards me.

"You saved my life," he sat down next to me and I immediately closed my journal, "I owe you one." I stared at him as his blue eyes held his gaze onto my red ones, "You walked into the fire," he broke his gaze and looked at my bandaged forearm and ankle, "Not even my brother would've walked in with that size of fire."

His sudden sensitivity kind of surprised me, "Why did you do it?" he asked as he looked at the clouds, "Why would you save my life and risk yours? I'm not exactly save worthy," I gave him a soft chuckle and he looked at me again, "I believe you're save worthy, D; everyone thinks you're this big, bad, emotionless, merciless vampire that'll ruin everything you touch," I smiled softly, "When in reality; you're the most vulnerable one."

He stared at me long and hard with an unknown emotion in his eyes; they sparkled as the rays of the sun hits us, thank god he doesn't _sparkle_. The next thing we knew; he was leaning in ever so slowly towards my lips, I found myself doing the same as my hand touched his cheek lightly. My mind was going haywire as we were only inches away from each other; somehow though, I snapped out of the trance-like state and diverted my head so the kiss landed on his cheek.

I laid a lingering kiss on his soft cheek and pulled away with a small smile; I'm sorry Damon, I know you're in love with Elena. "I don't love men who are in love with other women, D; I think I'm worth more than that," I whispered as thoughtful look dawned on his face.

"I'm your friend; you don't seem to have that many," he gave me a pathetic laugh and I ran my hand through his hair, "I told you I'll help you find The Pierce; I will." He groans as he decided to lay his head on my lap, "I hate this," he grumbled in a grumpy manner and I raised a delicate brow, "I hate getting emotional; it's not good for my bad boy persona."

A tinkling laugh escaped me as I stroked his scalp lightly, "Don't worry about it, D; I wont tell anyone," I winked and I pushed my glasses back up. My mind wandered towards the possibility Damon could do when we found Katherine and Kathleen; he could throw me away, that's for sure. But I don't seem to care; it's bound to happen, he cant be my friend forever.

"Thank you."

I smiled slightly, "Don't worry about it, D."


	27. Chapter 19 Part 1

"Psh, Jeremy thinks he has it all bad," I rolled my eyes when Stefan finished the story. We were sitting on the couch and he was telling me what happened while I shoved some chocolate pudding down my throat, "I've lost everything except Dean, Stefan; I had to build my life from scratch," I shrugged.

The door suddenly opened and Elena came in and Stefan stood up, "Hey! How was Caroline?" Elena embraced Stefan but her footsteps were off and her body language was different, "Not good."

She tries to kiss him, "Stefan," I whispered as my hand twitched towards my gun, "That's not Elena." Stefan, realizing it's Katherine; grabs her by the back of her neck and bares his fangs at her, he throws her on the couch, and Katherine gets up without missing a beat.

"Whoa, don't you go throwing shit at me!" I scolded and a snort of laughter escaped his mouth, he straightened up shortly though and put on his brooding face. "Katherine," he acknowledged, "At least I fooled one of you," she breathed, he rushes over to her and pushes her against the wall.

I scooped the pudding and savoured the chocolate taste in my mouth, "Feel better?" she asked Stefan. Damn, this is good pudding! I need to tell Dean to go over to the grocery store and grab some of this!

He pushes her against another wall as someone begins to open the front door; Stefan is distracted by this and Katherine takes the opportunity to grab his arm, bend it behind his back, and throw him down on the floor. She smiles and rushes out of the house; Elena and Damon entered the house, Stefan is on the floor but stands up immediately.

"Stefan?"

"Elena."

"Lilith!" I piped up as I finished the pudding, Damon looked uneasy and hidden guilt was in his eyes; what in the. . . "What happened?" Elena asked the pretty obvious shit, "Katherine happened," Damon did the eye thing and I sighed; that means there's a chance that The Pierce were here too.

"Did she say what she wanted?"

"Nope," I said with a mouth full of pudding, "Woman certainly knows how to make an entrance," I continued and Damon glanced at me with guilt-ridden eyes before looking at Stefan, "She said she fooled one of us, at least. What does that mean?"

"She pretended to be Elena too when I showed up earlier tonight."

I raised my brows; that was after our moment. . . "I told Jeremy, I cant lie to him anymore," Elena sighed warily as she entered the room.

_BLABLABLABLA_

That was all I heard.

"Katherine wants you dead; there's zero you can do about it; you would be dead but you're not. So clearly she has other plan," Damon spoke up and I scoffed; was she that badass? "Right and we need to find out what those other plans are and not provoke her in the process. What happened tonight when you thought she was Elena?" Damon's uneasy face and guilty eyes went back but the others didn't seem to notice them.

"To risk another frown line encroaching on a very crowded forehead," I giggled at his Stefan shade, "We . . . kissed." My giggling stop and the smile fell from my face; that was _after_ our moment.

_After._

Did he really think so little of that? "And you think it was me?" Stefan opened his mouth to say something but I beat him to a pulp, "What do you mean you kissed?" my voice was impassive but my face said otherwise; we nearly _kissed_, D. Maybe I was right to turn you down like that. . .

"Yeah, what do you mean you kissed?" Stefan asked in a deadly calm tone, Damon turned to Stefan and stayed quiet for a second; truthfully, I was hurt. "Well, you know, when two lips pucker and they go-" he puckered up and made kissing noises.

_Wow._

Okay. . . I hopped off the counter and left the room, "Lilith-" Damon was cut off by the sound of the front door slamming shut, I took a calming breath as hurt settled in; I'm okay. . .

I made my way to the Grill and I sighed as I sat on the stool, "Scotch on rocks," I smiled and handed my fake ID, he started serving as I pocketed it back. "Lilith?" Okay. . . that was _my _voice. I turned around to see my carbon copy, "Kathleen," I greeted with a smile.

**3****rd**** POV**

"What did you do, Damon?" Stefan asked dangerously; as if taunting Damon to say the wrong thing, "Uh, we kinda had an emotional moment? And we . . . nearly kissed," he sighed in defeat. He was truly guilty, but when he saw Katherine/Elena; everything about Lilith just went to the back of his mind.

"How could you do that?" Stefan hissed lowly; careful not to let Elena hear, she was upstairs doing some shit. "I was in the moment and seeing Elena-" "You know," Stefan interrupted, "I try so hard to hate you, brother; but I cant, I know deep down I want the best for you. That's why I'm telling you this now," Stefan said seriously, "Fix it."

"What?"

Confusion dawned on Damon's face, "Fix it. Whatever you have and whatever you broke in your relationship with Lilith; fix it." Damon's face scrunched up; he doesn't want Lilith, he wants The Pierce. Lilith is nothing more than a friend; but . . . the words she said when they nearly kissed. . . It made something stir inside of Damon; an uneasy, sick feeling.

_I don't love men who are in love with other women, D; I think I'm worth more than that._

He had to make up his mind; Elena, Lilith or the Pierce. He was truly fond of Lilith; she was the friend he never had, she was perfect. She wasn't weak like Elena, she wasn't too selfish like Katherine and she wasn't too lady-like like Kathleen either. But he had been fighting for The Pierce for too long just to give up and not to mention Elena just captured his heart as simple as that; he's really screwed.

**Lilith POV**

"What are you doing in town?" I asked lightly as I sipped my drink; the light burning slithered down my throat and I sighed in content, "I've been keeping an eye on you, Lilith; you seem quite fond of Damon," her silky voice rang out and her words were carefully planned; she was screaming sophistication and that brought up my equally sophisticated social elite hidden self that I've been trying so hard to hide. "Well, I believe we're nothing more than friends; his heart belongs to another and it looks like it shall stay that way, it's his choice."

She stared at me with those pinkish eyes and I wasn't ready to back down, "My, my . . . it seems my poor Damon is still hung on Katherine," she hummed mostly to herself. I sipped my drink lightly, "Tell me, dear," I started, "Do you have _an_y romantic feelings whatsoever towards that boy?" I truly want to know; because it'll be painful for everyone if she does. . .

"No."

Somehow a rush of relief flooded through me, "I have no intention of seeing him anymore, Lilith; I'm sure you'll understand that," honestly; I don't, they could be the best of friends. . . "Why ever would you do that?" I asked in pure curiosity, she sighed warily and sipped on _my_ drink. "It's been a hundred years give or take, the world has moved on; and he needs to do so too."

Understanding dawned itself on my face, "But he has given up so much for you; I've told him that I would help him find you and I just-" "I see," she smiled softly, "You'll be a good friend for him, sweetheart; but Katherine has plans and I don't recall liking them."

I frowned; plans? "Shall we talk elsewhere?" I asked her lowly and she shook her head, "No, my dear; I've got to run along," she sighed, "Take care of him for me, would you?" she hopped off the stool; of course I would, "Certainly. And I wont speak of this to him," I smiled at her and stood up, "Be on your guards," she whispered as she hugged me softly.

She disappeared in a heartbeat and my sophisticated persona went away equally fast, I sighed warily as I gulped my drink and paid; this is an eventful day.

**A/N:**

**WHERE ARE MY REVIEWERS AT?! I know, this story is kind of having a downfall and shit. It's just so hard to alter things since TVD made a really strict chain events here, I'm not ready for a Damon POV yet because I'm not confident of it enough. Damon is a really tough character to capture and I just asdfghjkl.**

**REVIEW!**

**Brofist**  
**xx**


	28. Chapter 19 Part 2

"Tyler," I greeted with a sad smile, he turned towards me and nodded; he's crushed inside, "I'm so sorry," I whispered as I reached over and hugged him. He stiffened for a second before eventually melting into my arms pathetically, "Thanks," he muttered as we pulled away, "I'll catch up with you later, okay? I need to greet some more people."

He left and I walked over to Damon who was with Liz, "Liz," I greeted without acknowledging Damon at all. "Who's fucking idea was it to conduct this whole operation?" I sighed as I looked around, "I 100% disagreed on this; John suggested it and I said no, the Mayor himself agreed."

My gaze landed on a_ really_ hot dude talking to Carol, "Who's that?" I asked while nodding m head towards him, "It's the mayor's younger brother; Mason Lockwood," Liz explained. "Is he on the council? Like John Gilbert was when he rolled in?" Damon asked; smart Damon, "He's nothing like John. For one, he's not an ass; he's not a believer either. He wants nothing to do with the council; he's too preoccupied finding the perfect wave."

He's _very_ good looking, "See you," I muttered as she started to leave. "Lilith-" I put my hand up as Bonnie came towards us quite discreetly, "Did you know the Gilbert device affected Tyler Lockwood?" she asked and I furrowed my brows, "Well, I know it took the mayor down."

"Don't you want to know why?"

"Yes Bonnie, I would love to know why a non-vampire was tortured by the vampire torture device that you let John Gilbert use against us. Speaking of your guilt; how's Caroline?" Damon asked; like he cares, "She's much better."

"Yes, you're welcome."

I just stood there and watched their stupid interaction; oh I hate that nigga so much. . .

"No, you're welcome."

"Why?" I scoffed at her; just because she's a witch she's all confident like what the hell. "He lives to see another day."

Annoyance filled me and freaking explodes everywhere as I swung my hand back and strike a punch on her jaw, she grunted as she fell back and hit her head; she passed out just like that and I glared at her, "Don't ever think you're not replaceable; you are," I spat as I stormed away.

I walked over to the front porch and Katherine's footstep rang out, "Lilith-" "Don't try to act like Elena; you're not fooling me," I muttered without glancing at her; honestly, she and Elena are really different. "Huh, you're smarter than I thought. Have you met Kathleen?" I hummed slightly, "Yeah, she's pretty nice. When can I meet Dane?"

I wanted to know what he's like since Katherine and Elena are way different; Kathleen is just too lady-like to be me. "Maybe later over some drinks?" I offered lightly as I turn to look at her, she had a slight wondrous look in her eyes as she studies me; she doesn't trust me, uh? "Eh, don't worry; I have no beef with you, Katherine. I wont tell anyone shit," I shrugged as I offered her my hand, "Lilith Vine."

"Katherine Pierce."

* * *

"Dean, you coming?" I yelled as I slipped on my Dr. Martens on, "Nah, I'm good; I don't feel like meeting my possibly evil twin today." I laughed at his tone; he's so Dean, "Okay, I'm going out!" I made my way out the door and checked my babies; guns, stake, Sammy, herbs syringe. Okay, let's do this!

I hopped into my Impala and drove off to the Grill, shaking with anticipation.

Well of course Damon has to float into my mind like a little bitch; I just don't know anymore, I'm too fucking tired to comprehend what's happening with the Salvatores and me. I mean, UGH! I cranked up the music to distract me and my favourite song started blaring off the speakers.

_And I don't want the world to see me, cause I don't think that they'd understand._

Ugh, this song is so Damon. I pressed next quickly and sighed; this was frustrating,

_You've got into my blood stream; I could feel you flowing in me._

Oh come on! What is up with this piece of shit? I pressed next a thousand times before speeding to the Ggrill,

_Did you know you're an angel who forgot how the fly?_

Three loud shots were heard and the next thing I knew, I was holding my vervain gun and my radio had 3 bullet holes with smoke emitting from it. "Fuck you," I grumbled angrily as I eased up the Grill and hopped off my baby, I entered the Grill with a frustrated sigh and immediately saw The Pierce. I went over to them and took a seat next to Kathleen, "What did I miss?" I breathed.

"Nothing much," Dane spoke up, my eyes wandered over to him and burst out laughing; his hair was so Edward Cullen, "Oh wow," I grinned as I leaned over and touched his face, "This is creepy shit!" I giggled as I pinched his cheeks and stretched them out, "Ow! Ow! Ow!" Dane yelped and I let go of him as I leaned back into the leather seat.

"I didn't think you would show up, Katherine," I pointed out as I fiddled with the piece of cloth on the table, "We didn't think _you_ would show up; who did you bring?" Who did I bring? "Uh . . . no one? I wanted to bring Dean but he 'didn't feel like meeting his possibly evil twin' today."

Amusement was evident in Dane's eyes, "So why did you want the tomb vampires dead?" I chirped as I ordered a drink, "Vodka tonic," I winked at the waiter and he nodded. "There's nothing more annoying than a vengeful vampire, Lilith; just ask John Gilbert," she sighed dramatically and grinned; she's so not Elena, "I like you already, Katherine."

"I heard that you've been all mushy with Damon," Katherine piped up; Kathleen elbowed me slightly and DAMN! That hurt, "Oh, don't get me started with that," I groaned as my drink came, "We're friends and I told him that I'll help him find you guys, but of course Kathleen here decided to not want to see him."

Kathleen got the tone and gave an amused chuckle, "I love him I really do, but he's such a hassle sometimes!" she muttered, "But I praise his loyalty," she finished. Yeah, Damon's like a golden retriever, "Loyalty or the inability to move on?" I piped up and Katherine snapped her fingers before pointing at me, "Exactly!"

"No, no; he's loyal, Lilith," Kathleen explained, "Sometimes it just effects his head and makes him all coo-coo!" Amusement overflowed and I let out a loud laugh, "He's really something," Katherine added and I nodded in agreement, "It's so hard for him to let go of anything he holds," Kathleen sighed.

I took a sip of my drink and leaned back, "I still think it's his inability to move on. I mean now he's all mushy over Elena!_ ELENA!_" I exclaimed, "That tramp is brain-dead, slutty, annoying piece of a cunt! Now I'm telling you, Katherine; you're sexy, you're seductive and your sense of humour is out of this world by the short time I've known you!" She gave me a smirk and a sheepish shrug, "But this is _Elena_! Elena has the sense of humour of a rock and the seductiveness of a duck!" Katherine and Kathleen let out a full blown laugh while Dane decided to leave.

Girl's night out then.

"I'm not surprised if it takes her 6 days to give Stefan a boner," I grumbled as they toppled over laughter, "It's decided; I like you," Katherine sighed. I know Elena and Katherine are carbon copies but really bitch? "So did you pay Damon a visit yet?" I asked before gulping my drink, "Yes," Katherine groaned.

"We made out for a couple of seconds before he ruined it by asking for the truth; I told him I never loved him and that it was always Stefan."

Ouch, I kind of felt bad for Damon; he needs me right now. "What about you?" I asked Kathleen and she shrugged, "I think you need to be there when I give him the 'move on' speech; he'll need someone," she sighed; at least she still cares.

"I trust you wont tell anyone of this?" Katherine asked in a rather threatening manner and I just rolled my eyes, "I have no quarrel with you people. I wont blabber your secrets unless you make a lethal move on people I love," I shrugged and they nodded carefully.

"Look, Kathleen; if you wanna do this now, I'll drive us to the boarding house so you could get over it," I offered and she was silent for a minute, "Let's go. Kath; I'll see you at home." We got up and started to leave, Katherine ran off while Kathleen and I drove off on my Impala.

"Could we trust you?" Kathleen asked out of the blue when we were near the boarding house, "Yep. Just don't kill the Salvatores and my brother okay?" I muttered as we pulled up at their driveway, "Deal."

We walked up to the front door and I entered straight away; Kathleen looked at the doorway for a second before stepping in hesitantly, "No humans? How reckless," she muttered as we made our way inside. "Damon," I greeted and he turned around from the table full of liquor, he did the eye thing to me before sweeping over to Kathleen.

"Lilith, Kathleen."


	29. Chapter 19 Part 3

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked Kathleen as I took a seat behind him, he was all tense and rigid while Kathleen was all well composed; she was honestly beautiful, not because she looks like me or anything 'cause I personally don't think I'm 'beautiful'. There's something about her that radiates gracefulness and sophistication that exceeds mine . . . well, me 3 years ago at least.

"I wanted to say goodbye," she told him softly with a small smile gracing her flawless face, "Leaving so soon?" he grumbled sarcastically and I sighed; I don't even have the energy to be hurt anymore, "Yeah, I'm going to . . . settle down?" It came out more like a question and I could practically see Damon raising his brows in question.

She gave out a soft chuckle before looking down, "I found someone, D; he's human and I'm going to marry, get a job, maybe adopt some kids?" she suggested lightly and I shifted uncomfortably; Damon probably want that in someone, most people would want that; I know I cant give anyone that, I just. . .

"I didn't ask for your life story."

"Damon," she sighed, "I'm_ sorry_, but the world moves on and you need to do so too. I-" "You know where I was; why didn't you find me? Did you pretend to want to be my friend just like your cousin pretended to-"

"Don't you _dare_," she hissed, "I'm your friend Damon, and as your friend; I'm telling you to _move on_." She took a calming breath and looked at him with sad eyes, "Katherine has plans, Damon; I don't know what the hell it is but I'm guessing it wont be good if you're still hung on her."

"I loved you guys," he spat back and she gave him a crushed look, "Goodbye, Damon."

And in a heartbeat; she was gone. Damon threw his glass across the room in frustration, "Damon-" "SHUT UP!" he screamed at me; I cringed as he sped towards me, "You're just a fucking reminder of her! You're a walking reminder of _everything_ I lost and guess what? It _kills_ me and _I _don't like it!" he yelled at my face, hurt stabbed me and I could feel tears brimming my eyes as he grabbed my shoulders roughly and pulled me up; oh my god. . .

He stared at me intensely and I cringed when he crushed my burn, "Damon, you're hurting me," I whimpered, his grip loosened and a guilty look took over. I painfully wrapped my arms around his neck as he collapsed into my arms; his face was buried on the crook of my neck as he tightly wrapped his arms around my tiny frame, "I just want everything to be fine," he whispered weakly, "I'm sorry." Oh Damon. . .

"Don't worry about it, D."

**A/N:**

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed, faved and followed this story :) Means a lot :* This is just part 3 sooo yeah :)**

**Brofist**  
xx


	30. Chapter 20

"Here," I whispered as I handed Damon some blood I mixed with some booze; he took it with a wiggle of his brows and took a sip, of course he would try to act cheerful and shit. I took a seat on the arm rest and we sat in comfortable silence as the brooding atmosphere filled the room, his gaze was glued onto the fire place and I couldn't help but think of how crushed he was.

Stefan's homespun footsteps were heard as the front door creaked open, "Still brooding?" Stefan's uncommonly teasing voice seemed to snap Damon from his distraught thoughts and he merely glanced at Stefan, "Don't you have bambies to slay?" Damon's cheerful tone was screaming 'fuck off'.

I could see Stefan's small smile sending Damon in his misery; not that he's showing it, "Someone's bitter," Stefan chirped as he sat down on the couch, silence filled the room as my thumb somehow was now rubbing soothing circles on Damon's scalp. He seemed to relax slightly while Stefan slightly gave me the evil eye, he looked at the ground with a distant look for a second before running his hand through his hair.

"I knew that . . . you wanted her," Stefan started and Damon stared at him with furrowed brows, "I knew you wanted to be with her and I didn't give a damn. But I didn't know you were actually_ with_ her," he let out a sardonic chuckle and I felt completely out of place.

I start to get up when Damon suddenly take hold of my hand, "Stay." His voice was slightly demanding yet pathetic at the same time; honestly I don't know if I should, this is pretty privet. . . I gave him a doubtful look and he gave me a reassuring one in return, I sat back down on his arm rest and looked at Stefan with a slightly wary look.

His green eyes shifted rather awkwardly towards Damon, "I didn't know you loved that selfish she-demon," I held back a giggle, Stefan was being super sassy today; it was odd. "But it wasn't real for me; I was compelled and I just. . ." He threw his hand up slightly and waved his hand around probably to indicate the result of it.

I honestly expected Damon to change the subject with a snarky remark and Damon dickery but he surprised me with a long, wary sigh as he set down his glass and looked at me almost expectantly; I rolled my eyes as I got up and went to his bar liquor table.

_But Lilith! I thought you weren't Damon's little bitch?_

I'm not! He just got dumped for god's sakes; I'm not that heartless! I poured two glasses of brandy as they continued to talk,

"I'm sorry," I heard Stefan blurt out and I sigh knowing this would be a really awkward conversation, I stood still for a second as I pondered on what I should do.

Ah, fuck it.

I drowned a glass all the way in one gulp and refilled it in one swift movement; I carried the two glass back to the boys and handed it to them, "I'm sorry I forced this life on you, I'm sorry I acted the way I did and maybe I'm just blaming you for things that's not supposed to be blamed on you."

Oh. . . I get it; he didn't want to be alone and idk. . .

"Look, I shouldn't be here," I sighed, "Just come over when you need some therapist love, yeah?" I called out as I made my way towards the door, "Who are you talking to?" Damon yelled at me and a fond smile graced my lips, "Anyone who needs it."

* * *

"Wow, that's tough," Dean muttered, I just finished telling him all about the shit I've witnessed so far while we click away on our laptops with our minds wrapped around killing this fucking ogre on minecraft, "Get that bitch from behind!" I yelled at him.

Multiplayer mode, bitches.

I grunted as we clicked away on my tung sword; thank god for mods! "Yeah, I'm still not going to invite them in though; this house is a vampire-free zone," I grumbled as I collected all the experience from the ogre, Dean gasped dramatically as he peered over his screen.

"Did you just suck in _all_ of _my_ experience?"

I gave him a smirk and his mouth hung offer, "Oh, you're going to get it now, you short little twat!" he yelled as he swung his sword at me, "NO!" I screeched as I fell off a cliff. I glared at him but deep inside I'm glad Dean and I don't fight like the Salvatores; that would me a mess!

"Hey, you okay?" Dean's voice broke my train of thoughts and my head snapped up, "Yeah-" "Well you're getting killed right now," he interrupted me and my eyes went over to my minecraft and cursed as I started clicking away, Dean's laughter rang out and a warm feeling settled in me as his laughter tinkled.

"Shh," I told Dean as I listened to upcoming footsteps.

Stefan.

I shut my laptop close and stood up just as he knocked on the door, I opened the door and smiled at him; he looks okay, "Hey there, baby Salvatore! How was the deep brooding talk?" I asked as I crossed my arms, "It was okay, may I?" he indicated to the house and I laughed as I shook my head, "Nope!"

I stepped outside and closed the door behind me, "School carnival?" he offered and I grinned; I love carnivals, "We'll take my car!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards my Impala, I fished my keys out and we drove away in a flash. When we finally got there I looked around slightly; they did a good job!

Carnival music was heard as lights twinkled in the dark, "Oh! Let's go there," I grabbed Stefan's hand once more and started to drag him towards a crowd, I felt him intertwine our fingers and my heart fluttered slightly; what in the fucks . . .

I saw Tyler starting to arm wrestle with this dude and I could see his muscles everywhere; holy crap, "He has muscle," I whistled as I squeezed Stefan's hand slightly; none of us wanted to let go and I'm oddly fine with that, "He plays three varsity sports; what do you expect?"

Considered me impressed.

"Damon!" I grinned as I spotted him coming towards us, he glanced at our intertwined hands and frowned; what. . . "You're lurking," Stefan muttered and amusement ran through me; he's been sassy! "It's called observing," Damon scoffed as he pulled me by my shoulder and wrapped his arms around my waist.

He pulled me flush against him and I bent over; trying and failing to pick him up on my back, I put my hands on his arms and tried to pry them free. "Too . . . tight!" I grunted but he just wouldn't let go, he bent over some more and I felt kinda awkward that HIS DICK WAS RUBBING AGAINST MY BUTT!

Well not really awkward but his junior was there alright! He put his head next to mine and puckered his lips while making funny kissy noises; it made me smile slightly that he would do such things, I offered him my cheek lightly and he planted a soft peck on it.

"I bet I could beat you," the uncle's voice rang out and I grinned, "Enter the uncle!" I cheered as they start to arm wrestle, "That's ridiculous," Stefan grumbled and I shrugged with a grin as Mason beats Tyler, "Yeah, 'ridiculous' huh?"

I leaned back into Damon and rested my head as he set his chin on my shoulder with a deep sigh, "Okay, he's the champ, who wants to go next?" Tyler grinned and a mischievous glint flashed across my eyes, "Stefan wants to!" I called out and he gave me a look. Damon let out a small chuckle, "This is why you're my friend," he whispered almost creepily and I grinned; you bet.

"Yeah, sure, I'll . . . give it a shot," Stefan muttered as he stepped up, they started wrestling and I could definitely tell that Stefan was giving all his power into this. "I thought Stefan was a vampire?" I whispered and Damon scoffed, "He's not even putting any effort into it!"

I raised my brows and looked at Damon; I was still on his side and his arms were still around my waist, "Are you demented, honey?" I asked, "His muscles are clearly strained and are about to burst any moment!" His eyes went to Stefan and hummed, "Well. . ."

Stefan lost and returned to us once more, "Come with me," Damon muttered as he let go of me and started walking, I pulled Stefan and ran over to Damon who was now quite far; damn, he's fast. We went into the hallway and I let go of Stefan's hand, "Is he. . ." "No, no, it wasn't that kind of strength but it was more than human, if that make sense."

"What is up with that family? They're not vampires, what the hell are they?"

"Maybe they're ninja turtles." A jolt of amusement ran through me as I burst out into hysterical laughter, "You're not funny," Damon frowned and I laughed harder, "Or zaaambies!" I screeched in between laughter. God, everything's all funny today! "No comedic timing at all," Damon scowled and I stopped the giggling, "Okay, okay! Don't you guys get all pouty on me; I'll take care of it."

Damon glanced at this dude named Carter in one of my classes, "What are you doing?" Stefan asked suspiciously; yeah, what is he doing? "Since this is reality and there's no such thing as werewolves or combat turtles-" "I said ninja turtle, actually." I burst out laughing as sassy Stefan is back; oh baby Salvatore!

Damon started to take a step forward but I put a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, don't worry about it, D; I said I'll take care of it!" I chirped as I skipped away to the parking lot, "Hey!" I called out to Mason all across the parking lot, he turned around and shoved my hand inside of my pocket.

"You're. . . Mason, right?" I asked, "Yeah, have we met?" he cocked his head and I smiled quite flirtatiously, "No, I- I uh. . . saw you kicking ass with that arm wrestling match." I glanced up at him through my lashes and checked him out slightly; he's _hot_, I could say that! "Oh yeah? Mason Lockwood," he offered his hand and I took it 'graciously', "Lilith Vine, it's nice to meet you. . ." "Call me Mason," he gave me a cheeky grin as he inched closer to me.

His eyes scanned my form and lingered on my breast for a second; I was wearing a tie-dyed bustier with high-waist studded ripped up denim shorts and black wedged sneakers, "Well, it's nice to meet you Mason. You know, you were . . . pretty impressive back there," I winked as I put a hand on his huge biceps.

He looked at my hand before grinning up at me, I could see his lust filled eyes and it amuses me that he's acting like horny teenager. Oh well! You know what they say;

_Dicks before chicks!_

Actually, they don't say that but I do! "You know; you could be underage," he muttered huskily into my ear as he grabbed both side of my hip and pulled me flush against him, our nose brushing ever so slightly as I grinned up at him; you remember when I told Damon that I believed it true love?

_I lied._

"Yeah? What are you going to do about it?" I purred as I glided my hand over to the back of his neck, "I like a little danger," he whispered and I could feel someone staring at me from somewhere but I couldn't care less, "Well then. . ."

And in a heartbeat; our lips touched, moving heatedly against each other in exploding lust. His large hands made its way onto the bare skin of the base of my back, leaving hot trails as I tangled my fingers into his locks. He pulled away abruptly and planted one more kiss, "Take this home, yeah?" he whispered as he dragged me into his car, both giggling the entire way.

* * *

My eyes snapped open as I felt teasing kisses up my neck, "Oh, god Mason; you scared the fucks out of me," I breathed as I took a handful of his hair and pulled him closer, I felt his smirk against my skin as he nipped slightly; holy crap, this man is good. "Mason," I stifled a moan, "Mason, I'm starving; stop."

"Hmm, no," he whispered as he moved down to my collarbone, "Mason," I moaned but I managed to push him off, "Food first," I whispered as I pecked his lips lightly and hopped off the bed. Now I know what you're all thinking,

_I thought you were going to help the Salvatores figure out what he was?_

Well I already know what he was; it's fucking obvious, he's a werewolf! I slipped on a pair of boy shorts and spaghetti tank, "What would you like?" I asked him as I felt his arms wrap around me, "Pancakes."

He murmured against my skin and I led him downstairs, he sat down on a dining chair as I started up the batter. I glided around the kitchen as I could feel Mason's eyes on me, "You know, you're really different," he muttered as I served him the strawberry pancakes with hell of whip cream and OJ.

"Oh yeah? Why is that?" I asked as I dug into my plate, "Well, for once; no one I've ever fucked had ever served me a full-fledged breakfast," he pointed out and I grinned as I swallowed the pancake. He's really _good_, actually; like, damn! "Well, you seem like a genuine nice person," I lied smoothly.

"You seem special," he noted and I finished up, I put my dish away as I turned on the faucet and washed my hands. I dried my hands and turned to look at a staring Mason, he stood up and made his way over to me with a taunting smirk on his face; oh god this man. . . I just cant get enough of him somehow, well werewolves are like that in a way. "You have a little whip cream there," he whispered as he gripped my waist and captured my bottom lips, he ran his tongue across it and started nibbling and sucking on it.

A moan escaped me as he sat me on the counter and I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him closer to me as he planted butterfly kisses across my jaw. "Oh, ew! My eyes!" Dean's voice grumbled as we pulled away, "Hey, buddie; what's up?" I asked, Mason didn't move away as Dean sauntered out the door, "Damon told me to tell you that they're going to Duke's."

He left after that; I wonder what Damon's up to. . . "Holy fuck, Mason; you're killing me," I groaned as he made his way down to my chest, "You have to go?" he pouted and I hummed, "Just another hour wont do harm," I giggled as he grinned excitedly and carried me up the stairs.

Sorry, Damon; I need my daily dose of sexy sometimes.


	31. Chapter 21

_Click._

"Hi! It's nice to meet you; would you rather put your nifty little crossbow down or have some brain mache? I'm good with either one; it's just that bloodstains are kind of a hassle on clothes, you know?" I chirped as I removed my thumb from the hammer of my Colt, she dropped it helplessly with shaking hands and rigid form. "That bitch is dead," Damon growled angrily as Elena threw the arrow away, "You're not gonna kill her," Elena told him confidently.

"Watch me."

"You touch her and I swear I would never talk to you again."

An unbelievable look dawned on my face as I lowered my gun and went over too Elena, "Hey," I snapped, "What makes you think that has any power over him? Because he took an arrow in the back for you? You're severely overestimating yourself, Elena. Personally; I don't fucking get why they're trying to protect you or why Stefan's fucking in love with you and I think it's stupid as fuck."

Elena is nothing; I'd rather have them head over heels for Katherine or Kathleen. "Right, I forgot that I was speaking to a psychotic mind that snaps and kills people impulsively. Fine, go ahead, do whatever you want." I smirked at this, "I prefer the term _sociopath_," my light voice made her shudder slightly but she turned horrified as I pulled the trigger and the chick dropped limp on the floor with a gaping hole between her eyes, "Next time; that's _you_," I whispered almost sadistically and she flinched back.

I went over to the chair and propped my foot up the table, "Mason is a werewolf," I called out and Damon raised his brows, "How did you-" "I slept with him. . . not that has anything to do with finding out what he is but yeah; he's a werewolf."

"You slept with him?" Damon's slightly hurt tone was heard and I hummed, "Yep," I put a cig in between my lips and light it with a puff, "I thought you said you 'believed in true love' and all that crap?" he huffed as I exhaled a cloud of smoke, "Yeah. . . I lied," I laughed slightly as I flicked off some of the ash. Come on! If there is this one person meant for you; there's a 90% chance that they could _die_ before you could even find him.

"Well our only source is dead now, what do we do?" Elena grumbled as Alaric took the cig from my fingers and took a puff himself, "Oh come on you short little twat! You have someone who concentrates werewolf venom here! Plus you have our trusty history teacher," I indicated to Alaric who handed me my cig back; I took a short puff as the room filled up with smoke.

"Just loot up and I'll tell you whatever you want to know," I waved my hands around and aimed at Elena, I flicked my cig away and it barely missed her; DAMN IT! "Hey!" she huffed and I grinned as I gave her a little bow, "Let's go; get your things."

* * *

"I forgot what the damn it was called but it translates to 'curse of the sun and the moon' okay? It explains one origin of the werewolf curse traced through Virginia. The short story: 600 years ago, the Aztecs were plagued by werewolves and vampires. They terrorized the countryside, made farming and hunting impossible until an Aztec shaman cursed them, making vampires slaves to the sun and werewolves servants of the moon. As a result, vampires could only prowl at night and werewolves could only turn on a full moon. When the full moon crests in the sky; who is ever unlucky enough to fall under the werewolf curse turns into a wolf."

"Can they control the transformation?" Damon asked and I rolled my eyes; it's called a curse dumbass! "You think? Werewolves will attack humans but instinct and centuries of rivalry have hardwired them to hunt their prey of choice; vampires," I explained as I took a sip of my drink; god, I know more than a 170 year-old vampire!

"Well, if werewolves were hunting vampires, I would know about it."

I scoffed at this, "Actually I have a werewolf _friend_; he supplies me with venom," I winked as I sipped my drink, "Hundreds of years ago, vampires hunted them almost to extinction." I added and Elena's confused face annoyed the fucks out of me, "Why would they do that?"

"Well, based on all the threats I've been throwing around; I thought you would catch up by now," I spat, "It's lethal. If you get bitten; it'll kill you slowly. You'll go all hungry, delusional, flashbacks and eventually go rabid!" I grinned, "A concentrated one- like in my bullets- kills just like that," I snapped my fingers and Damon cringed but he started covering it up, "It could be just a bluff you've been throwing around."

I gave him a loud sarcastic laugh; he's a fucking moron, "I trust the bullets with my life, D; give me a vampire and I'll prove it to you," I challenged while glaring at him, "Don't even question that shit."

* * *

"Hello?" I answered my phone lightly as I shoved my guns between the waistband of my shorts; I just finished a cold shower and is up and ready, "Hi there, sexy," I raised my brows at the husky voice on the other line, "Mason, how did you get my number?" I shrugged on a denim jacket over my black tank and slipped on black studded cuffs.

"Jenna invited me to a barbeque, wanna come?" he suggested lightly and I hummed, "Sure thing, I'll be right there. Where are you?" I asked as I jogged down the stairs and grabbed the keys; I have nothing better to do, "At their front door," he chirped and I nodded, "I'm on my way," I hung up and sped away.

Well, my radio is still broken so I drove in awkward silence. After a quick five minutes, I arrived at their drive way and eased to a stop; I hopped off the car and went over to the front door, I sauntered in without a greeting and I silently thank god that I don't have to be invited in.

"Really? That's' weird because I'm a dick."

I smiled slightly as I heard Damon's voice, "Hey boys," I greeted as I skipped to a stop, "Lilith, what are you doing here?" Damon did the eye thing and my gaze swept over towards Mason, I grinned as he went over to me and I met him half way. "Hi there," he whispered as he slipped his hand on the back of my neck and gave me a longing peck on my lips, "Thanks for inviting me," I grinned into the kiss until we reluctantly pulled away.

My phone buzzed lightly and I pulled it out to see a text from Mason; what. . .

_I hope you don't mind posing as my girlfriend today; cant let Jenna see that I'm a lone wolf while she has Alaric, can I?_

I grinned slightly as I slipped my phone back into my pocket; this will turn out great!

* * *

"Dress! Ballerina!"

"Puppy! Puppy with a tutu!"

"No, no!" Damon whined.

"A dog! Hound-dog!"

"Dances with the wolves," I spoke up as Mason wrapped his arms around me, "Lilith wins . . ._ again_," he muttered with a sarcastic smile. "See Mason, I'm smart!" I stuck my tongue out and he gave me a chuckle, "Sure you are," he pecked my lips lightly and stared at me with a small smile; I swear I saw something crossed his eyes before he looked at Damon with a smile.

* * *

"Mason, why don't you start us off?"

He stared long and hard at the knife and I smirked knowing he was faking it, "Sure," he takes it with his hands instead of the knife and amusement filled me; he was toying with Damon. Of course Damon didn't ask me about the silver thing, "I apologize, I'm an animal."

I hummed at this, "Yes you are," he gave me a smirk and I could feel Damon's angry eyes on me, "So Mason, you and Jenna never dated?" Alaric changed the subject and Mason scoffed, "She was always lost in Logan Fell land." Oh! It's that dude I killed, "My first mistake. Mason was a catch; he had girls lining up."

"He still is," Mason piped up, "Right, Lilith?" he turned to me with a bat of is eye lashes and I laughed, "Boy, you are." He is! Have you _seen_ his face? "Really? I always pegged you for a lone wolf," Damon was pushing it. "I'm sure I wasn't half the lady killer you were. How about a toast? To new friends."

* * *

"Jenna just brought out Guitar Hero," Mason informed me as he entered the kitchen and snaked his arms around my waist, "Well, I just happen to like 'Guitar Hero'. So you my friend; are barking up the wrong tree!" I frowned; Damon was reaaally pushing it. "Lilith, why don't you go? I need to talk to Damon," "No, I'll stay."

"Come on, man. You don't think I know what this barbecue is about?"

"How do you know about me? Your brother was completely clueless."

"It doesn't matter; I'm not your enemy, Damon."

"You tried to kill my brother."

What? Whoa, no body mentioned _that_ to me!

"That was a mistake," Mason started, "There was confusion; I couldn't chain myself up in time,. I have no control once I shift."

"What, no obedience school?" "Damon," I warned, "Mason, why don't you start up the game? I'll join you in a sec, okay?" he looked at me for a second before glaring at Damon and leaving the room, "Why are you defending him?" Damon hissed angrily and I glared at him, "I'm not! Just leave him alone Damon, I don't know what the hell he's up to but just don't rile things up. Leave him be," I snapped as I went over to Mason, leaving a pissed looking Damon behind.

* * *

"Well, that was fun," Mason whispered as he pressed me up against his car, "Uh huh, I'm sorry about Damon," he shushed me slightly and put his fingers on my lips, "Don't start; it doesn't matter," he breathed as he inched closer to my lips and I met him half way; I hope he doesn't actually fall for me, that would be too much of a hassle!

His kiss was different somehow; it was gentler and much more . . . affectionate? It was warm and soft, very different from the first one; it was aggressive and needy. He pulled away with a small smile and turned around, "Damon," he greeted, "What? More dog jokes?"

Damon?

"Nah, those got old," I sped walk over in front of Mason because I know Damon was about to try something, Damon realized was I was doing and swerved slightly so it landed on my stomach, I grunted slightly as I toppled to the ground, "Lith!" Mason exclaimed and went over to me, "No, I'm fine," I gasped in pain as he pulled out the knife. I looked at it for a second; silver, I should have known. I gave Damon a weak laugh; he was naïve, "I'm fine."

"No, you're not! You're fucking stabbed in the stomach!" Mason exclaimed and he looked up at Damon; anger glazing his eyes, "You know, I think it was werewolves who started this whole silver myth; probably for moments like this." He stood up and rammed the knife into Damon's chest, "Dully noted," Damon groaned, "I was really looking forward to last call; now you made an enemy."

* * *

"Mason, I'm fine," I cringed slightly as he started cleaning my wound, "See, it's already healing up," I hissed as I slapped his hand away. This was unnecessary and painful, "Wh- oh my god, are you one of them?" he blanched slightly and I gave him a laugh; no way, "No, when were you going to tell me you're a wolf?"

He sighed as he flumped down next to me, "I thought you'd run for the hills; we were having pretty amazing sex," he winked and I nudged him lightly, he grinned and got on top of me; Damn! I smirked slightly as his lips moved against mine in lustful passion, I giggled slightly as he kissed my now clean and healed stomach. He worked his way up and I shushed him in a fit of giggles as he removed his shirt, "Dean's upstairs."

"Dean who?" he grinned as he flipped us over and attacked my lips once more, I moaned into the kiss slightly as he snaked his arms around my waist.

"SHUT UP!" Dean yelled from upstairs and Mason smiled against the kiss, I started kissing his chest while he breathed out a moan. I heard Dean screaming in frustration and Mason laughed slightly. "I just remembered," I sighed in realization, "I'm decorating for your stupid charity thing; Carol asked me and I said yes because I was bored!"

"Me too," he groaned and I pursed my lips, "I have to go," I frowned and kissed him lightly and pulled away inches from his face with a smile; he's really something.

He scanned my eyes for a second with a longing look before stroking my cheek affectionately, "I love you," he whispered. HOLY SHIT! Okay! OKAY! I knew that my eyes soften by the vulnerable look on his face, "I love you too," I whispered as he grinned and pulled me into another sweet kiss.

I am fucking screwed.

**A/N:**

**GUYS!**

**I know this chapter is all jumping around and cuts here and there but I seriously dont want it any other way. I want Damon and Stefan all riled up and jelly while Lilith is with the wrong dude and shit like that; she cares for Mason _in __a__ way_ but she doesnt love him! And I know Mason is actually kissing it up with Katherine but in this story; he's helping Katherine just because she saved his life and he owes her, much like Lucy the witch. I know I havent written that out and I dont think I wont because I'm just SUPER lazy to add any other POVs besides Stefan's, Lilith's and a certain 3rd person ones on very necessary scenes.**

**AND I KNOW! Lilith is like 18 and Mason's like 30 since in Wiki he was born in 1980 and season two aired on 2010-2011 so it's like 12 years of gap and it may be considered as pedophilia BUT Damon is like 170-is and Stefan is god knows how old and Hugh Hefner is 87-88 while his Playmate wife is like 50-51 so get FUCKED.**

**And if you guys checked out my profile; you might know that I wrote this horrible Ian/OC RPF thing and I'm thinking hey, once I'm done with this story; I might start another RPF!**

**You know what I think is lacking in this story is Stily and stuff like that but I swear to god; I dont imagine Stefan as the cheating kind! So I'm putting him aside for now since he has all this drama between Katherine and Elena and idk. Tomorrow I'll possibly be out all day because I'm going to get up at 5 and head over to my mum's office so we could ditch later on and go to the mall.**

**_Ugh, you're going to the mall with your mom? You're such a loser with no life or friends, go kill yourself ew dumbass bitch._**

**LOL I _cant_ get a job because I dont think you could get a job if you're under 18 here and I live _far_ away from the malls so be fucked! Anyway; I'll possibly be all out all day but I'm persuading my mom to let me bring my big assed 2.5 cm thick laptop and yes, I'm not joking; I took a fucking ruler and measured this bitch up.**

**ANYWAYS! Mason is not going to get killed by Damon because Lilith wont allow that; instead, he's going to wallow in despair when Lilith tells him to leave and start a new life. I know there's a chain event where Jules will bite Damon and Rose and it WILL happen because Mason isn't going to come back to wherever he came from. No, Lilith isn't going to be in the sacrifice but she has some other purpose that will probably be fulfilled in season 3.**

**TO THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE STILL ACTUALLY READING THIS SHIT; WOW!**

**THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED, FAVED AND FOLLOWED ME/THIS STORY! MEANS A LOT:***

**Brofist**  
**xx**


	32. Chapter 22

I watched silently as Stefan and Mason shook hands, "Hey," Damon greeted and I turned to him with a soft smile, "Hi there my pedophile best friend who stabbed me twice!" I chirped cheerfully and he pursed his lips while crossing his arms as a guilty look crossed his face, "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. . ." I sighed as he sat next to me and looked at me almost in a begging manner.

"Don't worry about it, D; if you couldn't die, I would've killed you too . . . well maybe not but yeah," that only made him look even more guilty. "Just, don't worry about it, D; chill!" I smiled, he gave me a small smile and leaned his head onto my shoulder like the little bitch he is, "Are you _really_ with Mason?" he asked sceptically and I coughed at that, "I am now," I sighed.

I could sense Damon stiffens considerably and I pursed my lips, "Do you love him?" he mumbled with a pout and I laughed emotionlessly, "No, I don't think so," I sighed for the thousand time today. I guess I care for him in a way but I just don't _love_ him, I felt Damon relaxed again and I wonder slightly what his problem was.

"You're not going to leave me for him, are you?" he whispered and my heart fluttered slightly, "Of course not, D," I smiled as he looked up at me; I glanced at Mason and gave Damon a kiss on the cheek. "I think he's up to something though," I shrugged when Damon gave me a cheeky grin, "Yeah, I thought so too. You should've told me that silver was a myth," Damon grumbled and I burst out laughing at that.

He looked so stupid! "I bet you feel like an idiot right now!" I screeched in between laughs and he put my head in a joking headlock while putting his hand over my mouth, "Shut up or I'll kill you!" he threatened with a hint of amusement but it only made me laugh louder into his hand, I opened my mouth slightly and licked his hand.

"GROSS!" he exclaimed as he let me go and wiped the saliva off, "What are you doing?" Mason's ticked off voice rang out and I looked up to see a frowning Mason, "Chilling with my pedophile bff, how did the talk go?" I asked lightly and his frowned deepened, "Pedophile bff? He _stabbed _you," he reminded me and I could practically see Damon glaring at him with my peripheral vision.

"With a _silver_ knife meant for _you_," I pointed out and I could see Damon smirking, "I don't think this is a good idea, let's go," Mason rushed and grabbed my hand; I yanked it off and raised an expecting brow. "Excuse me? I could be friends with whoever I want, thank you very much. Maybe you should finish up, I'll catch up with you later," I stood up and he glanced at Damon for a second before smiling the sweetest smile at me.

_Aww!_

He snaked his hand behind my neck and swooped me into a soft kiss, "I'll see you later," he whispered as he picked up a box and sauntered away. I turned toward Damon with a puff of air and he smirked at me, "I pity you," "Oh shut your fucks!" I laughed as I went over to hug him; he gave me a chuckle too and wrapped his arms around my tiny frame.

* * *

"I thought you were fine with it!" I whispered-yell to Mason at the corner of the picnic, "They're vampires!" "You're a werewolf!" I hissed; I was pretty pissed at Mason for abruptly blowing up on me like this, "I don't kill people," he yelled, "You almost killed Stefan!" "He's a vampire, Lilith!" he said through clenched teeth and I frowned, "I don't fucking care, don't try to control me! I'll be friends with-"

_Slap!_

I gasped as my cheek stung like hell, "Did you just-" "Lilith," he whispered, clearly horrified at what he did. He reached out towards me and I pushed him away, "Don't fucking touch me," I sobbed as tears brimmed my eyes, I ran into the woods and started sobbing all the way.

No one has _ever_ touched me like that.

What the _FUCK_!

I started wandering around as I wiped the hurt tears away; I took a deep calming breath as I shook my head, "This is stupid; we've been together for two days and he's already slapping me," I frowned. Of course he's a werewolf and it enhances his anger, I was kind of shocked that's all but I understand I guess.

Suddenly I heard shots firing not far around and I gasped when I heard Damon's groan, "Oh my god," I breathed as I started running towards the sound; I stopped dead on my tracks as I scanned the forest. Fresh blood caught my eyes and my eyes swept to something that looked like a cellar, I ran inside and pulled out my gun.

I saw a deputy coming at me and I pulled the trigger between his eyes as I did so to the other deputies later on, "Lilith! What are you doing?"

"I'll kill you," I yelled, "If you kill them, I swear to god; I'll kill you! I'll put a bullet right between your eyes just like I did with the others," I snapped and I heard Elena's footsteps.

_Great!_ The princess comes!

* * *

"Stefan," I greeted with a small smile, I sat next to him on the couch; I haven't talked to him in a while. "Hey, how are you?" he asked as I jumped on his bed, "Never been better!" I exclaimed sarcastically as I lay down next to me, he flung his arm around me and smiled at me. He studied me for a second before frowning, "Wh- What is that?" he muttered as he tilted my head to the side, "Did someone hit you?" he asked outraged as hell and I pursed my lips.

"Mason got mad I was cool with Damon and I guess he lost it," I shrugged; I'm over it, "Does Damon know about this?" he exclaimed and I shook my head, "I'll kill Mason," he growled and started to get up; I panicked slightly, no! "Stefan! Don't; come on, you're better than that," I whined and he glared at me.

"Better than that?" he cringed, "He hit you, Lilith! Not cool," he frowned and I sighed, "He's the only one who probably loves me and I'm over this whole thing; he's a werewolf, what do you expect?" I shrugged and he shook his head, "I'm telling Damon."

"HE WHAT?" Damon screamed downstairs and I cringed, "Where is she?" mumbles were heard, "_WHERE IS SHE_? IS SHE IN YOUR ROOM?" Damon yelled at Stefan and the next thing we know; he was in front of me with an enraged expression, he tilted my head to the side and I swore he just got angrier.

"I'm gonna kill him," venom dripped from every sentence and I shook my head, "Damon, please," I whispered, "He's the only one who makes me actually felt loved other than Dean, he's the only one who loves me; even though he has known me for only a short time," I whispered, he looked at me strange and shook his head while keeping a frown on his face as he clenched his jaw & looked away.

"That's not true."

**A/N:**

**MIMICALPE!**

**I'll marry you o.o**

**I dont think I've ever had anyone fangirling over a chapter :'D**

**BEST REVIEW EVER.**

**It's 3:20 AM and I tell myself; you know what? Fuck waking up at 6 and heading over to mum's office, I'm gonna get this shit done and fuck everyone in the ass with a suckish, late-night, sleep-deprived chapter! It's reviewers like you who makes me fangirl over a new review and getting my hopes up when I see a tiny envelope on my blackberry screen. So _thank you_ :') Every single word is appreciated and it really means a lot to me!**  
**To all of the readers who love this story; I love you and for those who took the time to review, you guys are amazing and it excites me to make another chapter; knowing that you guys who love this story so much would be reading!**

**I know this story doesnt get like hundreds of reviews and hundred thousand views or anything like that but with the little internet sluts that this story as now; I'm pretty hyped that you guys love it. Times arent that good in my life and writing is just something that I use to 'escape' or whatever you call it, the past can haunt you and I know writing/reading helps a lot of people like me instead of doing something suicidal or cutting etc so I would be ever so happy if anyone of you has problems and you feel like you have no one; I'm totally all ears, just send me a PM.  
**

**Anyways, I'm just so happy with the current 41 reviews and 15 favorites and even though half of the reviews are from the same person; it still means bunches to see those encouraging words and feedbacks. I guess what I want to say is that I love you guys and I thank you bunches for the shit you've done whether you're just reading or reviewing!**

**Brofist**  
**xx**


	33. Chapter 23

"Lilith," I turned around in surprise and saw Mason near my window; good, the person I needed to see. "Mason-" "Look, I'm really sorry about. . ." he trailed off as his face turned guilty; I sighed as I know he felt like crap, "Mason, don't do this to yourself," I insisted as I shrugged on my red leather jacket over my grey tank.

"Look, you're a werewolf; it fuels your anger," I bent down and strapped up my Dr Martens, "I totally get it," I finished as he sat down on my bed. "Really?" he asked almost sceptically and I nodded, "No biggie! But I need you to tell me something okay?"

"Sure! Anything you want," he said sincerely, I stood back up straight before looking at him with dead serious eyes that made him cringe slightly; yeah, _that_ serious. "Do you have any connection to Katherine? I swear Mason; if you're lying, I'll put a bullet between your eyes," he looked shocked for a moment and I raised an expecting brow.

"Yeah," he sighed in defeat and I hummed, "I need you to give me the moonstone and _leave_," I stressed as I sat down next to him; I know Damon was going to kill him and I don't want that, "What? _Why_?" his hurt voice made my heart quiver slightly but I know it was for the best.

"Give me the moonstone and _leave_. Go far, _far_ away from Katherine; _run_. Don't go back to where you came from, you _cant_; just _leave_ and don't come back," I put a hand on his and he pulled away immediately, "Why should I give you the moonstone?" he hissed and I sighed; more explaining!

"We cant let Katherine have it, Mason. Whatever you owe Katherine; I'm doing you a favour here and you need to do as I say," I explained and he just stared at me, "No." "I'm trying to save your life, god damn it!" I yelled, "Damon's gonna kill you to get that stupid stone and I cant control him like that! You need to _leave_," I choked and his look considerably softened.

He took my hand in his and gave me a soft kiss, I snapped my eyes shut as he removed his hand and soon placed something cold on my hand. "I trust you," he whispered and I smiled slightly, "I'll see you soon, okay? This isn't goodbye," I whispered and he hugged me tightly, "I know."

* * *

"Here's your fucking stone," I snapped as I threw the moonstone over to Damon with a scowl on my face, "Why the long face?" he asked slightly surprised as he examined the stone. He was the one who told me to do this shit; what does he expect? "I lost a friend, you fucking twat; and he was great in the sack too!"

"Ahh, someone's snappy!" Damon chirped happily and I merely glanced at him, "Fuck yourself, D; go get me a drink," I sighed warily and he sighed as he stood and went to the liquor table, "Hey, if you healed so fast; why could Stefan see that Mason hit you?" I rolled my eyes at his question, "You expect me to have a logical answer to that?" he raised his brows expectantly and I scoffed.

"I don't know shit, D; maybe it's the universe's way on saying 'Less is more' or something, shit I don't know," I grumbled and he gave me an amused chuckle, "Good point," he handed me my drink as he sat down and flung his arm around my shoulder. Of course curiosity got the best of me and I had to ask, "Tell me the truth, D," I started, "You would've killed him, wouldn't you? If I hadn't told him to leave and give me the moonstone; you would've killed Mason?" I looked up at him and his pondering look confirmed everything.

"Yes."

Well; nice friend he is! I sighed at this; of course he would, he's Damon. "You know if I see you make even one step towards my brother; I'd put you down, right?" I whispered as I swear; his blue orbs stared into my very soul, "I know."

* * *

"Sister," Dead greeted as he stood gracefully at my door, "Shall we leave?" he asked lightly and I slipped on my black pumps lightly. I was wearing a bandaged, formfitting dress with a sweetheart neckline and a cut-out back; a lady has to look presentable for a party!

My hair was in a bun with a few loose curls hanging, "Yes," I smiled slightly and sauntered elegantly towards Dean, "Just like Aunt Linda taught us," he sighed and straightened up; Aunt Linda is the highly elegant, sophisticated and social elite lady that our uncle Tony married because he believed that Dean and I needed an 'equal' amount of 'sophistication' and 'combat' or whatever ramble he said.

I hummed as he led me to my Impala; of course the radio was still wrecked because I'm _such_ a busy lady with _so_ much to do! We sat in silence while Dean mainly focused on the road; he's a very quick driver so we arrived in a few minutes.

We stepped off the car and I sighed warily; the Salvatores were planning to kill Katherine and I was going to find her, Dean handed me my black Valencia masquerade mask and we walked towards the Lockwood mansion.

* * *

"Lilith."

I turned around to see Katherine with a mischievous smile on her face, "Am I that obvious?"

"I heard Damon ran my wolf out of town," she eats the strawberry and I gave her a small scoff, "Yeah, he was . . . _fulfilling_ too; it's a shame I had to do what Damon 'advised'," I frowned slightly as I took a drink from someone, "Yeah, shame isn't it?" she pursed her lips slightly, "Who's side are you on?"

I smirked slightly at this and took a light sip, "No ones, Katherine; I do as I please, much like you. Just trying to keep me and my brother alive; it's called self-preservation," Katherine took a glass from a waiter and we clinked our glass with a smile, "We're more alike than I thought."

"They're going to kill you with that witch of theirs," I spoke up and she raised a delicate brow under her mask, "Why are you telling me this again?" I gave her a shrug as I sipped, "They ran our wolf out of town; ruining their plans is just enough to pay for my daily pleasures, am I right?"

She gave me a small laugh as she drank her punch, "Oh! That's your ever white knight, I don't want to be a hassle; good luck," I raised my glass and put a few metres between us. I saw Katherine dance with Stefan while muttering a few words, she glanced at me and winked sneakily; how lovely.

She killed this chick and threw Stefan the body; ah, Stefan must refuse to give the moonstone. I followed Katherine silently and saw her talk to this chick, Jeremy came and took off his mask and the lady left. Of course Katherine left again and I just trailed behind her, she strangled Caroline and brought her upstairs; okay, she went into the room while Caroline hissed at me angrily, "What are you doing?"

I barely glanced at her and went into the room with Katherine, "She tricked you, Katherine; you're trapped," I sighed in disappointment as I took a seat on a beaten up chair, "What the. . ." she rushes over towards the door but a barrier held her in, "Why didn't you tell me?" she huffed and I just shrugged, "I wanted to see if you were clever enough."

I honestly did; I'm sure that lady I saw earlier is her backup though, "Lilith, what-" "I told her that you were going to kill her," I shrugged and he looked hurt, "I like her, Stefan; nifty little friend you have here," Katherine added, "You don't really think that you can kill me with that now, do you?" she changed the subject.

"No, but he can."

My eyes snapped up to see Damon coming out of the closet with one of Alaric's nifty compressed air stake gun and launched one at Katherine, it hit her back. Stefan rammed a stake into her arm and I frowned, "Come on, Kath; give us a little show!" I grumbled and she glared at me as she threw Stefan to the ground.

Damon sneaked up behind her and plucked the stake out, she pushed him off and threw him to the table next to me; holy crap, that nearly got me! "Watch it!"

More high speed fighting and she eventually was in a headlock because Stefan sneaked up on her, "STOP! You're hurting Elena; everything you're doing is hurting Elena!" I went over to the couch and saw Jeremy by the doorway, "Well, that's even better! Kath take that stake and stab yourself," I grinned and she gave me a smile as she did, "You think you two are the only ones with a witch on your side? Wrong."

Katherine cuts her hand with the stake and Jeremy left, Stefan slaps her hand and threw the stake to the floor; such a joy killer! "Something tells me that your witch is better than their witch," I added and she hummed as she sat next to me.

"Okay, so how about that moonstone?" she asked with a smirk directed to me and I studied Damon's hurt-filled eyes.

"The four of us together just like old times; the brother who loved me too much and the one that didn't love me enough, and of course the best friend who comes to the rescue every time!"

I raised my brows, "Kathleen and rescues? I don't think that's a quite fitting combination of words," I chuckled and Katherine shrugged, "Damon would go crying to her; complaining on how I loved Stefan more and his love wasn't enough," she cooed and I giggled; Damon + crying = ?

"Aww! How sad," I pouted, "Such a preposterous thing to do, Katherine!" She shook her head in amusement, "Since when are you best friends with the evil slut vampire who only loved herself?" Damon shot and I grinned at this; she's awesome! "Well-" "What happened to you Damon? You used to be so sweet and polite."

I scoffed, "Damon; sweet and polite?" I shook my head; is that even possible? "Oh that Damon died a long time ago."

"Good, he was a bore." I hummed in agreement, "I could imagine that," Damon shot me a look and I merely glanced at him. "Where is the moonstone?"

"What do you want with it?"

"Does Elena enjoy having both of you worship at her alter?" I asked and Stefan raised his brows, "Why are you siding with her?"

"I'm not siding with her; Damon ran my wolf out of town, I think ruining his plans for today is fair enough," I scoffed and Damon took a step forward, "You don't even love him!"

"I didn't love you," Katherine shot back and Damon cringed; ouch! "Whatever," Damon flipped her the bird and I laughed in amusement. "Katherine, the spell on this room has been broken, you're free to leave." The Lady's voice rang out as she arrive at the door.

* * *

"I thought you were my friend!" Damon yelled as he threw his class across the room, "Hey, Katherine's in the tomb; everything's plur, not a dent in your shit," I sighed; whatever, you know? "That's not the point! You were having a conversation with her like you've known her since forever!" he snapped and I shifted at my seat.

"I'll be friends with whoever I want, D; you're my pedophile bff right?" He huffed as he looked away and I sighed warily, I stood up from my seat and went over to him who was by the fireplace. "Hey, look at me," I touched his arm slightly and he cringed away. Oh boy; is he serious? "Damon," I sighed and he finally looked at me, "Don't worry about it, D; if your life was endangered, I wouldn't have told her you were planning to kill her. You're a great person and I care about you, D; you're a good friend, okay? I was just kind of pissed and I retaliated in a way, I'll always get even but I'll never put you in danger."

He did the eye thing again and I smiled slightly, "You care?" he muttered and I gave him a tiny laugh, "Yeah; you've latched yourself under my skin, you're my pedophile bff; of course I care."

His face eventually broke into a smile as he pulled me into a hug and I wrapped my arms around his neck, I felt him smile against my hair and I sighed in content. "That makes two of us," he whispered.

_He cares?_ That's . . .

**A/N:**

**Yes, delena forever; less is more! Minor cuts, bruises, _slap marks_, anything that's not life threatening or slowing her down heals like a little bitch.**

**-LESS IS MORE-**

**AND THANK YOU SO MUCH ERGH MIMICALPE IS SO SWEET I JUST CANT. Dont worry; English isn't my first language either :) **

**Brofist****xx**


	34. Chapter 24

_Katherine's in the tomb but I haven't heard a lot from Kathleen and Dane._

"Hi there," Damon's voice and I looked up to see him at my face, "Can I help you?" I smiled slightly as I shut my leather book, I adjusted my nerd glasses and Damon gave me a smirk. "Have I ever told you that you look adorable in glasses?"

I smiled slightly; he was kissing up, "Do you want something? I'm not kind of in the mood for killing right now," I shrugged as I pulled up the strap of my floral heart breaker tank and flattened my white ripped up shorts, "Actually. . ."

I sighed warily as I loosened my braids and looked up at him, he gave me a begging look and I frowned. "Okay, let it out," I sighed and Damon proceeded to tell me about how Elena is supposedly 'kidnapped' and he needs_ me _to help them find that little bitch.

"I'm not in the mood," I frowned and I swear desperation filled his eyes, "Okay, you owe me, D."

* * *

"We're getting close. Jeremy said there's an access road just past mile marker 6."

I saw Damon drink from a blood bag, "If you want some; just ask," his teasing tone made me smile slightly, "I want some," Stefan countered just as quick and I just pushed up my glasses; yep, I was _this_ lazy so I just brought my gun with me, I didn't even bother changing my flats.

"Ah, that's so sweet. You're gonna be all big and strong and save your girl but don't worry, I've got your back; it'll be fine."

"I'm not joking. I've been drinking a little every day; I'm slowly increasing my intake and building up my strength."

I pulled out my phone and started texting Mason,

_Hey there! How are you?_

I hit send and ignored the rest of The Salvatore's conversation,

_I'm fine; I moved to Vegas and got a job. What about you?  
-M_

I smiled slightly as I put my phone away; that's all I needed to hear, nothing more.

"I've been drinking hers."

Ew! Stefan drinking Elena's blood? "God, Steffie; I'm surprised you haven't die of food poisoning yet," I scrunched up my nose and he gave a soft chuckle. Damon decided to join in the conversation, "Since we're road trip bonding, remember the days when all you lived for was blood? You were the guy who ripped someone apart just for the fun of it."

"You mean when I was more like you?"

I perked up at this, "Yeah, Steffie; that would've been so amazeballs! I bet you were great in the sack too," I pointed out as I took a sip of my vervain drink; Stefan laughed at this as I leaned back into the seat of Damon's Camaro, "By the way, what happened to that guy? He sounds like a hoot."

"I guess he found something to live for," Stefan muttered almost unintelligibly as he looked at me from the rear-view mirror.

* * *

"I'm going in first," I deadpanned, "I cant die, okay? I have my gun so just fuck off," I grumbled, I was quite annoyed at Damon at this point; he needs to shut the fuck up. I entered the house lightly and god damn; it was old! I tripped over a broken piece of wood and made a loud clanking sound, "Nice going, fucktard," I grumbled angrily to myself and a man in a suit was inches from my face.

"Fucks! Don't kill me," I exclaimed in surprise and he stopped halfway so his fingertips was on my chest, "Give me a good reason why," he reasoned calmly and I shrugged, "Well, I know I don't give a pig's shit what you do to Elena."

He raised his brows and I smiled, "You seem like someone who's pretty fun to mess with, I'm Lilith." I offered him my hand and he stared at me like I was bat shit crazy, "Elijah Mikaelson," he muttered quite fascinated and I grinned, "So you gonna kill her or what? Oh, I'd be glad to do that for you; that's a pretty fancy suit you have there," I commented; he wasn't that bad, I just cant stand the hair.

"That wont be necessary. You don't seem much of a killer; you're what, 18?" I groaned at this; why does everyone keep saying that? "Yes, I am 18; doesn't mean shit, okay?" I grumbled and he gave me an amused look.

I could hear wind whooshing around and I know it was the Salvatores, "Who else is here?" he asked annoyed and I shrugged, "A couple of guys; shouldn't be a problem to you, though. You're what, a couple thousand?" I smirked as I sat down on a nearby chair, "I'll just sit here and be out of you guys' way, okay? I'm not in the mood for violence today."

"Excuse me. To whom it may concern; you're making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me. You can't. Do you hear that?"

I gave him an amused laugh, "I like you already, Elijah," I shook my head with a smile and he gave me a glance, he broke a wooden coat hanger and made a stake. "I repeat; you cannot beat me. So I want the girl, I'm gonna count to 3 or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?"

Elena suddenly appears at the top of the stairs with a determined look, "I'll come with you, just please don't my friends, they just wanted to help me out." I scoffed at this; what a heroic thing to do! "Ah, Elena; ever so willing to be the sacrificial lamb!" I grumbled and I swear Elijah slipped up a chuckle.

He put on a serious face and I pushed up my glasses, he speeds up to Elena with a stake in hand; I hope he kills her, "What game are you playing with me?" he asked cautiously.

Elena throws one of _my_ vervain grenades at his face, "You little bitch! Where did you get that?" I yelled and huffed in my seat as the battle unfolds.

Not that I give a damn.

* * *

Hugs were exchanged and I just sat there with a look on my face when Elena gave Damon an affectionate eye; it may not seem like it but it is, "Hey, Lily; come on," Damon urged and I shook my head lightly, "I think I'm just gonna walk home; I know it's far but I could use the peace, you know?" He nodded in understanding as he made his way out and I just sat there on the chair in silence; holy shit, I'm actually too tired for this.

"God, why does this have to happen," I sighed as I stared of into face; I actually like it here, it's so calm besides the face a dead vampire was-

"You crossed the wrong man," Elijah's voice growled in anger as I gasped in pain when I felt his fingers wrap around my heart, "I didn't do shit," I rasped out, "I told you there was people here; they were the ones who crossed you," I could feel him tighten his grip and I whimpered as pain seeped in.

He pulled his hand out and I snapped my eyes shut as I fell on my knees; holy crap, that fucking hurts! Never again, "My apologizes; it seems like my annoyance got the best of me," he muttered as he offered me a hand and I took it weakly, "Oh fuck, you ruined my favourite tank!" I grumbled sadly as I examined my dark floral tank covered in blood.

Oh god; and it hurts too! "Oh my god, this will never come off!" I whined and huffed in annoyance; god damn, "We should get you cleaned up," he offered to lead the way as he shoved his hand with an amused look, "Okay."

* * *

I cringed slightly as I wrapped myself up. I was in Elijah's hotel not far away and I was cleaning myself up while he waits patiently outside; he seems like a guy with morals, "Lilith, I've got you a top. I'll lay it down on the table okay?" I heard the door close soon enough and I exit the bathroom. I went over to the table and grinned when I saw the _exact_ same top I had!

I slipped it on and skipped out of the room, "Hey! Thanks so much for the top," I grinned and he nodded at me, "You owe me some Starbucks, Eli; let's go, grab your keys!"

Of course after hours of casually chatting and he letting me know only little about himself; I finished my second cup of green tea latte and Elijah was wiping his lips with a napkin, "Well, I better get going; see whatever Damon's planning next."

He looked at me strange and leaned back into his chair, "I'm going to take a chance here and not compel you; I want to see just how special you really are," he said as if to threaten me, "Special as in mentally ill and demented; I'm very _special_."

He gave me an amused look and got up, "Let's go." We left without another word and I praise to the fucking baby Jesus for giving me a sick twisted mind!

**A/N:**

**This is all i could muster up guys; i'm not even gonna bother on writing a properly capitalized a/n because i'm just fucking tired of shit and today was a long fucking day and i just wanna end this chapter here. i'll probably post one tomorrow or something but whatever**

**thanks for those who reviewed, faved and followed both me or this story!**

**Brofist**  
**xx**


	35. Chapter 25

_Blablabla._

"D, I'm bored," I whined as he and Slater continued to talk, "Just hand in there," Damon rolled his eyes. I opened my mouth to say something but the glass suddenly shatters and Rose was screaming on the floor, "Lily-" I got up and walked outside, the crunching of shattered glass underneath my booted feet; Elijah was standing there with a blank look on his face and I went over to him.

"Hello," I greeted lightly and he smiled slightly, "That was cool what you did with the coins," I commented and he gave me an amused look, "If you were ever to be a vampire; I'll teach you how to do that," I grinned at this, "I'll take your words on that."

* * *

"Where are you going?" Damon asked as he eyed the two blood bags in my hand, "The tomb," I chirped lightly, he yelled out at me but I just ignored him and proceeded to make my way to the tomb.

I took my time on walking so I got there in 20 minutes and I eventually eased to a stop, "Lilith," Katherine greeted suspiciously as I entered the tomb with a smile, "Hey, there. You don't look so hot," I pursed my lips as I threw her the blood bags. I sat down on the floor next to her and noticed a book, "Petrova," I hummed thoughtfully but made no move to touch it.

"What do you want?" Katherine asked as she sipped on the blood bag eagerly, "I thought I should bring you something to munch on," I piped up and she raised her brows unbelievingly, "Really? Do you honestly think that I'll believe you're feeding me without any kind of-" "I thought I'd be a good _friend _and save you from starvation."

That shut her up.

"Do you like Stefan?" she asked quietly as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, "He's alright," "Like _like_ Stefan," she pointed out and I nodded in understanding, "He's practically a close friend; he's nice."

"Do you like Damon?"

Oh boy. . . That really got me thinking, "It's. . . not a no," I sighed in defeat and she raised a delicate brow, "Stefan likes you; I could tell. Actually, they both like you," she piped up and it was my turn to raise a brow, "They're attracted to you, Lilith; don't be so oblivious, you better get out of there while you have the chance."

I know Damon lets me see a part of him that he wouldn't dare to show anyone but I don't think that he actually _likes_ me, "They're both in love with Elena, Kath; that's preposterous," I scoffed and she just ripped the second blood bag open, "That's the thing, Lith; they're not in love with my goody douche of a descendant, they're in love with _you_ but they just think that they love _that waste_ of space."

I shook my head at this; I shouldn't think highly of myself, "I'm not exactly that of a catch, Kathleen on the other hand is just breathtakingly gorgeous!" I sighed and Katherine gave a sardonic laugh, "You're her doppelganger, idiot; you two are identical!"

"Well you're hotter and sexier than Elena," I shot back and she gave me a shrug, "Whatever, just don't come running to me in panic and horror when the two brothers kill each other over you."

**3****rd**** POV**

"I'm sorry about today; I honestly didn't know that would happen."

Damon looked up to see Rose with a slight guilty look on her face; he believed her. She almost disintegrated into a pile of dust; he doesn't think she would sacrifice that much, "It's okay, I believe you."

"I wish we could save Elena; I know you want to."

Damon was determined to save the love of his life; the reason why he stayed in this rotten town, "And I will," he sipped on his drink as Rose scanned his face delicately; _this man is honestly a great guy_, she thought. "You remind me of Trevor," she smiled as they sat down on the sofa, "Why him?" Rose had a distant look on her face, "It's nothing," she sighed as she felt tears in her eyes.

"I know you think that you love Elena," she started, "But she's not the one who captured your twisted heart."

Damon furrowed his brows; who else? "I love her, Rose; why else would I go through all this shit to save her?" he asked as if it was obvious that he was in love with her, "Trust me, Damon; when you've lived as long as I have, you'll know when it's real."

A sudden image of Lilith's smiling face popped up in his mind and it took him off guard; why did she come up when they were talking about Elena? Rose smiled slightly at the look at Damon's face, "That's her," she whispered and he looked up at her; Lilith?

* * *

"Are you okay?" Damon asked sceptically as he buttoned up his shirt and sat down next to Lilith who was on the edge of the bed. Rose really got him thinking; was she right? Does he really love Lilith? A part of him was screaming to him that it was ridiculous yet another part of him was whispering 'Maybe, just maybe.'

Little does he know that Katherine had Lilith thinking too; did they really love her? How is she supposed to feel about this? If there will ever a time that she needs to choose; who? "Its fine, I'm fine," she sighed warily as she leaned against Damon and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Don't lie," Damon frowned; it didn't look like as if she was fine, and truthfully? Lilith is just plain confused. "It's just that. . . Katherine got me thinking," she said lowly and Damon was instantly on guard; she better not have said something, "She said that you guys don't actually love Elena."

Damon frowned as he was still contemplating on his feelings, "I. . ." he stopped short and just looked away as a torn feeling wiggled its way into his body, "You know it doesn't matter, right?" she mumbled, "I'll always be here for you, regardless of who you fall in love with." A sickly sweet and warm feeling settled at the bottom of Damon's stomach as a clenching feeling gripped his heart; he felt nice and he knows that it was because of what Lilith said, he wonders slightly on how she could be so accepting.

And that was the last straw for him.

He looked at Lilith while she lifts her head up and stared; red eyes to blue, "Maybe it's not her," Damon mumbled almost unintelligibly and it made Lilith's heart skip; was Katherine right? "I know it's not her," Damon whispered as he finally cave in, in a matter of seconds; their lips were inches apart and it was like some sort of force pulling them closer to each other.

But just as their lips barely brushed; Lilith bowed her head slightly, she doesn't know how she feels about anyone and she doesn't want to take the risk. "I'm sorry Damon," she whispered, Damon could feel his insides turn and his heart rip slightly; did she not love him? "I don't know how I feel about anyone and I'm not willing to lose you."

Damon was touched by her words; it made him believe that at least she values their friendship, "I've been in love, D; it didn't turn out well," she chuckled bitterly as memories flooded slightly; the abuse, the harsh words, those sterling green eyes yet somehow Jack- who was once the love of her life- still managed to make her fall in love with him all over again at the end of the day; but Lilith knows it's all in the past now, she needs to get over the hurt.

"I'm damaged, D."

"Aren't we all?" Damon countered and she looked up at him slightly, "We're here to fix each other."

The thought of love bothers both Damon and Lilith; both of them had different horrible experience on it and they had different ways to cope, "I'm. . . scared, D." Damon's heart broke slightly as he envelopes her in a comforting hug that he knows they both need,

"I'm here for you, Lily; don't worry about it."


	36. Chapter 26

"Honestly, I don't get why they're still trying to save your ass; you're just another pain in the dick," I commented as they discussed the moonstone stuff. Elena looked pissed beyond anything and I raised my brows in challenge, "You know what_ I_ think? I think _you're_ just a scared little bitch who's jealous of _me_ that I have_ these_ two lovelies sprawling over _me_ instead of _you_, you're just a spoilt bitch that _no one_ loves and _probably abuses_."

Elena's word stung me like a bitch because they were _true_. I looked at Damon for a little back up because I honestly thought he would defend me,

He didn't.

Hurt flashed my face but not because of Elena; because the fact that he didn't say shit, "You know, D; I thought we're more than this. I've got your back and defended you countless times, I've picked you up and go on your stupid little trips to go save this bitch, I've helped you go through countless shit yet somehow you don't even defend me in the slightest; not even once, not even when she said all those shit, not even after last night."

I stormed out of Elena's house and went to the tomb; Katherine wont fucking believe this, "Kath," I whispered as I entered the tomb with a painful feeling in my chest, her eyes snapped towards me and slight glint of worry was evident in her eyes.

"You okay?"

I slumped down onto the dirt next to her and proceeded to tell her everything, she stayed silent throughout my rant and I was truly exhausted. "I don't get him at all, Lilith; he used to be so polite and sweet, now he's just siding with the wrong chick," Kath sighed as I rested my head on her shoulder.

"Do you have something for the Salvatores though?" Katherine muttered and I sighed, "I care for them, Kathy; more than that bitch ever will and I swear to god, if one of them dies because of her-" I took a breath to calm myself and Katherine sighed, "I know."

* * *

"Hey, come on, Lilith; wait," Damon begged as I continued walking down the halls of the school, I gripped my binder tightly as the students stared at Damon; I was hurt, okay? "Lilith!" he whined as he grabbed my arm, I ripped my hand out of his grip and glared, "Don't fucking touch me."

He sighed and threw me over his shoulder; what the fuck is he _doing_? "PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN!" I screeched angrily yet he proceeded to carry me out of the school, I managed to pull out Sammy and stabbed him repeatedly by the shoulder as he yelps in pain.

Blood seeped into his shirt and onto my hand; he used his speed to get us into the forest. He sat me down and I stabbed him once more in the neck, "Fuck you, Damon!" I screeched as I lunged at him and started jamming Sammy repeatedly. Bitch, I was hurt and angry and I need to fucking kill this bitch!

"Lily. . ." he sighed as he grabbed my arm softly yet firmly and pried Sammy off my hand, making it fall onto the earthy ground of the forest; I could feel my eyes stinging as I looked up at him with a crushed look, "You don't give a damn about me, Damon; you're wrong, okay? You love her and not me and I get it! You fucking chose her over me any day and I'm the best friend who'll fucking pick you up, drive you around when you're fucking broke and help you save your little bitch! I'm the one who'll never find fucking love and I'm the one who could never live a happy life; whatever I'm destined for then I want to get it over with so I could fucking die!" I screamed as I fell to the ground, bringing Damon down with me as I held back a sob.

"I'm fucking tired of this shit! I'm fucking done and I just want it all to stop; I want it to be over, D," I sobbed slightly as everything went crashing down, memories flooded as the pain in my chest increased; Jack, my parents, my uncle and aunt! "Please, be over," I begged to no one in particular as I snapped my eyes shut, "I don't ever want to open my eyes, Damon; I just want everything to be fine."

I felt Damon's thumb wiping away the waterfall of tears from my cheek as I trembled in his arms, "Hey, I'm sorry," he whispered as he made me look at him, "I'm really sorry that I didn't do shit back there and I'm sorry you have to keep doing shit for me."

I bit back a sob as he lifted my chin a little bit more, "I'm sorry," he said even more sincerely as I wrapped my arms around his neck and he enveloped me into a warm hug, "I feel like shit," I whispered into the crook of his neck. He kissed my hair lingeringly and we stayed there; in the forest ground, holding each other in comfort as Damon's shoulder eventually healed up.

"I'll be here for you, Lily; from now on until forever," I smiled slightly at his sweet words; it was too corny for Damon, "Just don't get killed for that bitch, D; I'll be fine," I whispered. Honestly, I dont know if I'll actually be fine; but I wont tell him that, he doesn't have to know.

**A/N:**

**Hi :)**

**Ian Somerhalder replied my email :')**

**I'm the happiest chick alive right now and it's 4:36 AM and I was squealing because of it.**

**IAN SOMERHALDER REPLIED MY EMAIL OK. FUCK YOU NOTHING CAN BRING ME DOWN FOR THE NEXT TWO YEARS!**

**Brofist**  
**xx**


	37. Chapter 27

"Where are you going?" I asked Elena as she descended the stairs of the Salvatore boarding house; I've overheard her conversation with Rose and its absolutely suicidal, "None of your-" "Actually, it is my business since you mean the world for the Salvatore and guess what? They've grown onto me so I'm here to prevent a life time of misery for them just because you're one sacrificial lamb."

She glared at me heatedly as we were finally face to face, "Honey, it has come to my attention that you don't actually give a bloody crap on what the brothers feel for you or what the outcome of your suicidal attempts for them are, so as much as I want to rip your intestines out and stab your lungs with a stick; I need you to stay alive just for them."

I slapped her lightly and glared, "Do you fucking understand me? Stop being such a brat; the world doesn't revolve around you."

* * *

"Have you seen Elena?" Damon asked as he plopped down on his bed next to me, "Oh, she's on a suicidal mission at Slater's apartment," I sighed as I stood up; knowing that we'll be leaving as soon as possible, "_What?_" he yelled.

I sighed as he stood up and grabbed his keys from the dresser, "Let's go," he snapped and I just trailed behind him silently; he's in too deep. . .

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Damon countered as I made a cup of hot chocolate at Slater's kitchen, I ignored their conversation as I sipped the cocoa drink; damn this is good! I walked back to Damon, "There's nothing here for you."

I saw a few guys and the man in the back suddenly drops to the floor, dead. I peeked over Damon's shoulder to see Elijah standing behind him, I sipped my chocolate drink as the two other vampires look back at Elijah; he looked tasty.

He vamp-speed towards them and looked between them, of course Rose made a run for it and Elijah looked at the three of us. "I killed you; you were dead," Damon sounded so shocked and I smiled, "Hey, Elijah!" I greeted as I offered the mug towards him, "Want some?"

He smiled slightly and shook his head, "No thank you," "You knew?" Damon exclaimed and I hummed, "Yep."

"Who are you?"

"Who are you?" the vampire shot back, "He's Elijah," I answered before taking another sip, "We were gonna bring her to you for Klaus. She's the doppelgänger. I don't know how she exists, but she does. Klaus will want to see her."

He was stuttering and I grinned; stupid bitch, "Does anyone else know that you're here?"

"No."

"Well, then you've been incredibly helpful," he plunges his hand into both of their chest and the grunt as Elijah rips their heart out, the two vampires fell limp on the floor as Elijah dropped the hearts; epic! He's so badass.

He vamp-speed out of here.

* * *

"Stefan! Stefan!" the drama queen bolts down the tomb and was about to enter the cave when Damon comes up from behind and slammed her into the wall, "Don't you dare," he warned and they argued why I descended the stairs calmly with four blood bags in a plastic bag; I didn't tell Damon what's inside.

I walked into the tomb and saw no one there so I ventured deeper, I eventually saw them and Stefan stood up immediately.

"What are you doing here?"

I pulled out a blood bag and threw it at him, "Kath would probably kill the bitch so Damon is being the hero and stopping her," I piped up as I went over to Kathy who was twirling her hair between her fingers, "She went on a suicidal mission; don't ask," I rolled my eyes as I handed her a blood bag.

"Thanks," she sighed as we sat down on the dirt like we do, "As usual; he jumped up the rescue the moment I told him about Elena," I sighed as Stefan went to talk to Damon. Katherine leaned her head against my shoulder and sighed along, "I'm tired, K."

"I know, Lith."

I head Damon's footsteps slowly fades away as Stefan came back and sipped on his blood bag, he sat all the way across the room and I know that he was watching us. You know that Klaus is going to kill you," she mumbled and I just shrugged which made her head bob up slightly, "I don't care, I guess; who knows? I won you over and Elijah is an okay guy; maybe I'll befriend Klaus."

Katherine lifted her head and looked at me strange, "You met Elijah?"

"Yep! He got me Starbucks and bought me a tank cause he ruined mine," I shrugged and she shook her head; what? "You're really something," I grinned at her as she finished her blood bag, "Since when are you best friends with Katherine?" Stefan asked and I shrugged.

"Stef," I started as I went up to him, I crouched down in front of him while he puts the blood bag away, "I hope Elena dies and I hope you fall in love with Katherine."

He opened his mouth to say something when my phone rang, "Hello," I answered as I got up and went over to Katherine once more, "Come home," Damon demanded and I rolled my eyes, "You have your Elena to worry about; I'll just chill here with Kath."

"Why is she 'Kath'? She's the evil vampire bitch that ruined my life," "And you're in love with the disgusting whore who wants both of you; and no, I'm not talking about Katherine," I snapped and Kath smiled at me; what is his problem? "What is your problem? Come home, now."

Demanding aren't we?

"Just worry about your little bitch, okay?" I sighed as I hung up on him; I know I have to go, "You gotta go?" Kath sighed and I shrugged, "Yeah, I'll come over in a little while, okay? There's two blood bags left so share, would you?"

She nodded at me and stood up when I did, she reached over towards me and gave me a tight hug; aww! "Stay strong," she whispered and I smiled slightly, "I'll get you out of here," I promised and left.

"Excuse me? Do you know Tyler Lockwood?"

I looked up to see a blonde with a small smile, "I know him, his uncle is something too; can I help you?" I asked her as I know Damon and Rick was watching, "You know Mason?" she raised her brows as she sat across me, "Uh, yeah. . . we were kind of together for a while."

For two fucking days.

I pulled out my phone as she continued to babble on,

_Jules is here, Mason, what should I do? Don't come back, though._

I hit send and look up at her with a smile, "Did you know where he went?" she asked and I shrugged as my phone buzzed,

_Hey, really? Just tell her to leave or something, do what you have to do. Is Katherine still there?_

_-M_

I hummed to myself and typed in a reply,

_Okay! Yeah, she's here. Miss you, Mason  
Xx_

I looked up at Jules with a straight face, "You need to leave; you're not going to find him here," I deadpanned as my phone buzzed again,

_Miss you, love you! Xx  
-M_

I smiled slightly as I put my phone inside of my pocket, "And why not?"

"_Leave._"

She raised her brows, "Are you threatening me? On a full moon? How stupid are you?" I scoffed; she thinks I'm afraid? "I have werewolf friends all around the world, honey; Mason was one of them," I snapped, "I could kill you right now."

She scoffed at me, "You're what- 18?" I frowned, "And what do you mean 'was'?" I chuckled at this, "Leave town, bitch; there's nothing for you here," Damon piped up as he appeared next to me, she looked up at him and glared, "You've been marked; she knows Mason so I'm considering her a friend of a friend."

* * *

"DAMON?" I yelled as I rushed inside the house; he texted me that Jules came, holy crap I hope he's okay! "DAMON!" I called out frantically and gasped when he appeared in front of me, I let out a puff of relieved air as my heart grew heavy; is he bitten? I reached out and hugged him like my life depended on it.

"Holy shit," I breathed as he embraced me just as hard, "Are you okay? Please don't tell me you're bitten," I said frantically as I checked him for bites, "No, no; I'm fine! I'm not bitten," he ensured me.

I sighed in relief, "But Rose did and it healed up; I thought you said it was fatal?" he raised his brows as my heart stopped, "She's going to die," I whispered and Damon raised his brows, "What do you mean? She healed-" "No, no, no! Damon, you don't understand; it _is_ fatal! She'll turn rabid; there's no way out of it."

He looked completely heartbroken.

**A/N:**

**HELLOOOOOO!**

**Lol so I've been busy lately and school started today so I'll be super busy from 3 days until next year. BUT I'll still finish this story but I dont think I'll actually be uploading as much as I used to because I have this serious examination coming up and I'll be focusing on my studies + I'm working on another story at quotev!**

**Just go here at quotev.c o m (/) Barreline**

**It's the Ian RPF I was talking about and I thought maybe I should try quotev this time! Anyway; it has come to my attention that we've gathered 50 reviews and 20 followers and 14 favorites! This is the best thing ever guys, thanks so much! _BYEEEEEE!_**

**Brofist**  
**xx**


	38. Chapter 28

"Lilith?"

My head snapped up to see Stefan; holy shit, how did he get out? I was just about to go and take the blood bags over to Kath, "Stefan," I breathed in relief as I pulled him into a hug, "How did you get out?"

He pulled away and led me upstairs to the couch, "Elena struck a deal with Elijah," he sighed warily; oh my god, why is this bitch making everything so difficult? "And Katherine?" I asked but he just looked down, "Elijah compelled her to stay put."

What?

"Why? We need to get her out," I started to get up but he wrapped his arms around my waist before pulling me back down, he scooted closer to me and snuggled next to me with his head resting against my shoulder. We were snuggling and I oddly have no problem with it. . .

I sighed slightly, "Please, I don't want to deal with Elena drama," he whispered and I sighed in defeat; okay, Steffie.

"So," he started, "Katherine said some . . . _things_," I raised my brows; what the hell did that woman say! "What kind of _things_?" I asked suspiciously and he scooted away for a second, "She told me I'm not in love with Elena."

Great!

"Are you?" I asked with a raised brow and he just shrugged, "I. . . I- don't. . . No," he sighed and I just stiffened; don't tell me he's in love with me. . . "Oh. . ." I trailed off, "What are you gonna do?" I asked and he just shrugged, "I cant tell her; she loves me so much and I need to protect her, I brought her in this mess so I cant back down."

I sighed; I was slightly bothered by this, "Stefan, I think you deserve happiness. I believe that you've lived for a hundred years filled with misery yet all Elena's been through is losing her parents; I've lost my parents, no one gave me love besides Dean and I don't really have a parental figure. All I had was a snobby rich Aunt and an uncle who's basically a trainer; they didn't give a crap about us, the only one who could ever love Dean and I was our Grandma but she's gone too."

I sighed slightly, "You, Damon and I had lost everything. She has friends, she has her loving aunt and brother, and she had Matt and just. . ." I took a breath, "We deserve happiness for once, yeah?"

He stared at me in wonder before sighing, "I've killed thousands," "I've killed as much," I countered and he smiled sweetly at me, "Than k you; but I have to do this."

I sighed warily; there's no backing down, huh? "Alright, Steffie; just don't do what you don't wanna do." He smiled at me as he hastily raised his hand up to touch my jaw lightly, he landed a soft peck on my cheek and I smiled at him; he's so sweet!

"You're the best," he smiled softly and I hummed, "I know," I winked and he scoffed at me, "LILITH!" Damon screamed from upstairs and I sighed worriedly; he's kind of attached with Rose and I know it kills him to see her like that, "Rose got bitten by Jules so I've been taking care of Damon who's taking care of Rose," I whispered lowly as I indicated to Stefan that Rose can hear us.

"Oh, well; I have to talk to Elena, I'll see you later."

We stood up and he pecked my cheek lightly before disappearing, I jogged up the stairs and entered Damon's bedroom with a small smile; god, she looked horrible! "You go fucking babysit," he sighed, "I need to take care of shit."

He disappeared in a flash and I sighed, "What is wrong with him?" I muttered as I handed her a blood bag, "I guess he got sick of taking care of me," she sipped the blood and I laughed at this; please! "He has something for you though," I piped up as I took a seat and she just scoffed.

"You're lucky, you know; no one's ever love me the way you're loved."

I laughed bitterly; loved? "I doubt that, Rose; you're lovely and I'm me," I sighed and waved my arms around; I'm such a little bitch, "Trevor was my best friend; nothing more. I spent all those years on the run from Elijah; I just never thought it was a good idea to set up roots, the whole idea of family is not exactly compatible with being a vampire."

I shrugged slightly, "I don't think I would be able to settle down either," I smiled softly and she sighed in understanding, "Damon loves you very much."

I groaned at this, "No, please; spare me, Rose. Katherine already gave that to me and I'm going to tell you the same thing I told her; he loves Elena." Rose smiled whilst shaking her head, "Whatever you say."

**3****rd**** POV**

"Damon," Rose greeted her newfound friend as she twirled around in her dress; her long blonde hair whipped around and the both sat down on the grass, watching the horses. "You fancy her, don't you?" she asked with a fond smile.

"Elena? Yes-" "Don't, Damon; you know who I'm talking about."

Damon shook his head slightly; Rose knows that he realizes that he has something for Lilith but he's not sure what, "Enough already," he muttered and she smiled fondly, "I'll race you to the trees."

* * *

"You were supposed to leave."

I stood up when I heard Damon's ticked off voice, "You know I'll never leave you, D." "Would you stop being so nice to me?" he snapped angrily and I sighed as I shoved a glass of scotch towards him, "I'm just glad it's over."

"Sure, D."

"Just go, Lily; get some rest, okay?" he sighed warily and I could see a hint of sadness in his eyes, "You're my best friend, D," I smiled sadly and he rolled his eyes bitterly; okay, that's understandable. "I'm well aware of that."

I looked at him with an expecting brow raised and in a flash; he collapsed into my arms in a needy hug, "I- I. . ." "I know,D; don't worry about it." He took a deep breath and pulled away with tears in his eyes; oh my god, "Oh, D," I whispered as I squeezed his hand in comfort.

"You know what the last thing she said to me was?" he whispered with a distant look on his face and I tilted my head, "She said 'You fancy her, don't you?'" I sighed; why does she have to say that?

"Don't worry, D; I'm not leaving you."


	39. Chapter 29

"Lilith!"

I turned around to see Tyler with a ticked up look, "Hey, man; what's up?" I asked lightly as I went towards my car; Tyler trailed behind me and I raised my brows, "What happened to my uncle Mason?"

I turned to him with a questioning look, "What?" Where did that come from? "He's dead and I want you to tell me what happened since Caroline wont tell me shit."

Amusement jolted through me and I couldn't help but burst out laughing, "What's so funny?" he screamed and punched my Impala; whoa, not cool. I calmed down after a while and pulled out my phone; I dialled Mason's number and put him on speaker.

"Hey, babe."

Tyler froze at his voice and my heart warmed slightly, "Hey, Mason. I've got you on speaker; Tyler here just punched my Impala cause I laughed at him when he said that you're dead," I giggled at Tyler's face and Mason sighed, "I'm not fucking dead, Tyler; get over it, I cant be there with you because I'll be fucking dead for real so just deal with it."

I didn't give him a chance to respond and disabled the speaker, "Hey, you're off speaker," I muttered as I slipped into my car and eventually leaving a shocked Tyler, "That kid really put a dent on my baby," I frowned and Mason chuckled; not cool dude, "Sorry about him."

I smiled slightly as I drove away, "Nah, it's okay; I just left him on the streets," I giggled as he laughed along; ah, I miss his sex. "Miss you, Mason. I've bonded with Kath," I informed him and I could practically see his frown, "Why the hell would you do that?" he hissed and I just shrugged; she's nice!

"She's an alright chick. Look, I'm really sorry you cant come back and I know you want to be there for Tyler but I don't think you could ever come back," I sighed sadly; he was fun, "I know, and I hate to say it but I'm actually having the time of my life here."

I smiled slightly at this, "Really? Well I have to go now; weapon shopping! BYE!"

* * *

**Stefan POV**

"I know you're out there."

I kept a tight grip on Tyler's arm as I came out of the woods, "Where's Caroline?" I asked calmly as I held an impassive gaze, "Looked up tight." I felt Tyler stiffened slightly and I know he didn't want this, "Let her go and I'll release Tyler. It doesn't have to get any messier than it already has; I'm not your enemy, Jules."

"My brother the peacemaker! Since Stefan got here before me I'm gonna let him try it his way before I resort to my way, which is a little bloodier. So give us Caroline."

I turned to see Damon and my eyes tightened; what is he doing? "Let go of Tyler," she demanded and I tightened my grip on the young werewolf's arm, "Give us Caroline. Without a full moon it's not an even fight and you know it; we will take you."

I don't get why Damon needs to use violence every time! I was just trying to negotiate; I don't need any more blood in my hands. She suddenly whistled and a bunch of people showed up; they had stakes, crossbows and a blowtorch.

"Let's try this again; give us Tyler."

Just as Damon begun to open his mouth, the man with the flamethrower dropped limp on the floor; what in the. . .

_Thump, thump, thump. . . Thump._

After the last soft thump; we looked around to see that every single werewolf except Jules and Tyler were on the floor with either slit necks or a stab wound in their eye, "What the hell?" she exclaimed as shock settled into all of us; was this Elijah keeping his end of the deal?

"Who's out there?" Jules screamed once more and a rustle was heard before an all too familiar face popped up.

**Lilith POV**

"Hush, keep your voice down, wolf. See what you did? I'm all bloody now and everyone's dead," I sighed warily; holy shit, I must look like crap! "I told you to leave town, didn't I?" I pocketed Sammy and pulled out my phone, I dialled Mason and put him on speaker; I was going to show her this was all unnecessary, "Hey, baby; what's up?"

I smiled slightly at Mason's voice, "Hey, I just slaughtered a pack of wolves just because Jules wont listen to me and leave town," I huffed as I felt the wolves' thick, drying blood on my face; oh! New face mask, "You what? Am I on speaker right now?"

I looked up to see a shocked Jules, "Yep, wanna say anything?" I asked and he hummed, "Jules, fuck off."

_Beep._

He fucking hung up! I frowned as I pocketed my now bloodied phone, "Like I said; leave town, if you come back; I _will_ kill you. Now go!" I snapped and she ran off in fright. I turned to the shocked vampires and a disgusted werewolf, "Well? Go get the blonde!"

* * *

"Well, I like you more and more, Lith!" Katherine grinned after I told her the very eventful day, "Yeah, well; I like you more and more too, Kath. I swear, Elena is just so worthless! We're both human yet she cant do shit."

She laughed at this and we started talking about life; man, she's so strong and I actually get where she's coming from. "I know what you mean; yourself before others, rather you die than I!" I smiled slightly and she nodded, "That's what I said to Rose the day I turned; we are super alike, Lith!"

I smiled slightly; yeah, I guess we are, "I never wanted to become a vampire," she sighed after a few minutes of silence, "I wanted to have kids, Lilith; to marry off and find true love, die old with that one person after watching my grandchildren play and my children be big."

My heart clenched slightly; that's one thing I don't think I'll be able to do, "You believe in true love, Katherine?" I whispered and she nodded slightly, "I do; don't you?"

. . .

"I don't know. . ."

**A/N:**

**Guys! Sorry I havent updated! My internet was down and it was so fucking hard to write without the transcript. As you all know; school started and i've been trying to write in between classes but they wont stop talking to me so i cant concentrate! Life's not good at the moment and i'm pretty sure i'm deep in depression or something, i dont care.**

**Thanks for those who reviewed, followed and favorite this story! Means a lot 3**

**Brofist**  
**xx**


	40. Chapter 30

"Hey," I greeted Elijah as I sat in front of him; we were at a booth in the Grill and it looked like he was waiting for someone, "I just wanted to tell you that I just killed a whole pack of werewolves to protect _Damon and Stefan_; the people who you guys were supposed to be protecting."

He frowned at this, "My warlock wasn't there?" I scoffed at this; hell he wasn't, "No, I just went on a fucking massacre because your witches failed at doing what they were supposed to be doing," I frowned and Elijah did the same, "I suggest you watch your tone."

"I suggest you go shove a stick of butter up your ass and tell your witches to do their job; you're a man of your words, Elijah? Fucking prove it."

* * *

I groaned into my pillow miserably as I lay motionless on the bed; it was one of those days where you just feel so sad and you don't know why, the memories were rushing and I felt so empty. Tears were flowing down my face miserably; drenching the pillow as my lonely sobs wrecked my body, it hurts and I cant take it.

I miss my mom.

She and Grandma were always there for Dean & me when Dad would come home drunk; we had very few memories of them but they were all good times, Dad on the other hand was crap.

_You are so fucking worthless! It was your fault they died; you should've died that day, but he killed them instead of you._

I wailed in agony as the voices screamed at me; it _was_ my fault, I knew they were right. Dad didn't have to kill them; he should've killed me, "Lily?" Damon's voice rang out and I sobbed into the pillow violently; now they're screaming at me as Damon?

I hate remembering . . . but I cant stand to forget.

I hate myself so much; I hate the thing I've become, I hate the way I look, I hate that I couldn't do anything to save them, I hate that Dean had to pull me out of my hole every time, I hate that he has to take care of me like this.

My sobs became louder yet they were still muffled my soft pillow, "Hey," Damon's soft voice was so real; yet all of the voices sounds real, don't they? A strong pair of arms suddenly wrapped themselves around me and pulled me into its warm embrace.

Voices cant materialize and touch you, can they? Or am I just going fucking delusional?

I looked up to see Damon inches away from my face, his eyes soften slightly as his face morphed into a heart-broken expression; I could feel the tears drying as he wiped them away from my cheeks, the touch was so real. . .

"Damon?" I whispered as if I was questioning whether or not he was really here; because truthfully, I am. "What's wrong with you?" he whispered slightly broken and tears stung my eyes, "How did you get in?" I croaked hoarsely; he wasn't supposed to be here, "Your brother let me in."

Why the _hell_ would he do that?

"You wanna tell me what's going on?" he asked softly as he stroked my hair, I quickly covered up my face as tears fell down my blotchy face; I look horrifying, "Don't look at me," I sobbed slightly and he pried my hands away from my face.

"Hey, come on, Lily," Damon's frown was evident in his voice as he tightened his arms around me; a sudden feeling of comfort settled in, "It was my fault, D; they died because of me," I wailed as the comfort washed away and guilt settled in.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked quietly and I held back a sob, "My mom and my grandma," I choked out; I miss them so much. "Stop your crying, Lily," Damon frowned but that only made me cry harder; holy shit, what's wrong with me?

"I cant," I wailed; holy fucks! Make it stop.

_Snap._

* * *

I woke up with a sharp gasp, air rushing into my lungs as a sharp pain poked my neck; what the shit? I got up from my bed and went over to the dresser, I looked at my neck in the mirror and a large, nasty-looking bruise was there. "Are you shitting me," I grumbled as I picked up a piece of paper from the table.

_I snapped your neck 'coz you wouldn't shut up.  
Sorry not sorry :)  
_

_Damon  
Xx_

I growled and crumpled it before throwing the ball of paper across the room, "That son of a bitch," I cringed slightly as I moved around my room. I changed into a white lace top, denim shorts and a pair of Dr Martens, I grabbed my guns and other shit before jogging down the stairs.

"Vine," My brother stood up but I just rushed pass him; I'm _so_ fucking pissed! I hopped into the Impala; I honestly don't know where I was going but I need a drive, "Idiotic, hare-brained brother," I grumbled.

After a few hours of speeding around, I was finally bored and tired; damn, I don't even know where I am- I gasped as I slammed down on the breaks in shock, the tires screeched and I could smell burning rubber as a loud bang was heard. The glass of my car cracked at the contact of something and I swerved, trying to get control of the car; holy shit, did I just run over someone?

Adrenaline pumped through my veins as I unbuckled myself and ran out of the car, I heard a familiar groan and I ran over to the body to see that it was Stefan; what the shit? "Oh god," I breathed, "What the shit are you doing out here, Steffy?"

I helped him up and he dusted himself off, "I was just wondering around," he grunted as he limped to my car, he leaned against the trunk and de-break his bones with a sickening crunch; ew, gross. "I'm tired, Stefan," I sighed warily; all the killing wears me out emotionally _and_ physically.

"I just got ran over," he chuckled and I smiled in guilt; well, it wasn't my fault? "I really need a break," I whispered under my breath and Stefan nodded, "I was thinking the same thing, uh. . . you wouldn't happen to want to spend the weekend away with me, would you?"

I raised a questioning brow, "Where to, baby Salvatore?" No harm done, right? "Well, I was thinking we could go to the city?" he offered lightly and I grinned; yeah, I kind of miss it anyways. "Let's get packing then!"

* * *

"And I told you to be patient, and I told you to be fine," I hummed softy along to my new radio; I got Dean to fix it a few days ago, "Why did you want to get away?" I spoke up after a few minutes of silence, the only sound was Birdy's soft voice serenading to Skinny Love; I love this song, "Elena."

I laughed bitterly at this as I stuffed my face with our second bag of chips, "Figures," I mumbled and he hummed as he sucked the barbeque flavouring off his thumb, "She's quite overwhelming," he grumbled back and I burst out laughing, "I told you that a billion times!"

"What about you? Why did you want to get away?"

A beat passed before I sighed; might as well tell him, "I had a _moment_. . . And Dean somehow invited your brother in and he snapped my neck," I munched on the chips some more while Stefan grumbled and ranted about how his brother is just such an _ass_.

"Hey, chill; he's a dick but he's _your_ brother and _my_ best friend, we all have the 'omfg I fucking hate him' phase but we'll get over it eventually."

Stefan huffed as he looked out the window dramatically yet he brought some chips up to his lips and started munching is frustration on it, I laughed in amusement as a warm feeling settled in; oh god, this man, what are you doing to me, Salvatores?

**A/N:**

**It's hard to write when you're depressed. . . when all the voices just scream at you about how worthless you are? About how no one would ever want you and how no one would ever care. Those times when your memories came rushing in and you just sit there reminiscing your whole life; the horrible memories really get to you and you feel like the happy ones just wash away.**

**I lost two of my best friends :)**

**They were my _best friends_, I _loved_ them :) Guess they didn't feel the same? I lost my dad on the 24th of July three years ago, now I lost one of my closest friend on the very same day? With the pressure of an upcoming exam that resembles IGCSE, I'm here to say I'm not doing okay. Crying myself to sleep for the last 4 days? The voices are coming back and they sound so real.**

**They're _cruel._**

**But they're awfully true.  
**

**I try so hard not to be sad and 'gloomy' but it _hurts_. The scene Lilith was having is just an AH bit of what I'm going through; I _miss_ everyone that was taken away from me, I feel _horrible_ that I constantly have to pour my soul out to one person when I know she's having a rough time too.**

_**I hate remembering, but I cant stand to forget.**_

**That's how I feel.**

**I don't want to lose any more people. . . but I know that was impossible since I know who I'm going to lose next.**

**And it _kills_ me.**

**Knowing that your loved one is dying. . . you just cant get that kind of thing out of your head. It'll stay with you; creep into your dreams, keep you up at night and just overrun your whole mind until that's all you can think of. Faking smiles and laughter at school is just too hard? Sobbing at school with my friend by the stairs while a teacher passes by and laughs at us.**

**I want it to be over?**

**I wanna scream 'I give up' because truthfully; that's all I wanna do. I keep bitching and whining to my parents on how I was tired and I dont wanna be here, how I hated it here and I wanted to leave this place as soon as possible.**

**But they never listen?**

**No one ever listens. They hear our words yet they're not listening on what we're trying to say. . . I hate that I'm an idiot, that I always screw everything up. All I had to do was simple; not to fuck up the relationship with my best friend. But somehow I did and he left me just like that? Accusing me of wanting to destroy him in the first place.**

**I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it to happen :( It wasn't supposed to be like this.**

**I'm sorry for writing this out on an A/N since neither of you would care anyways. I have no one else :( I dont want to burden my friend because I've told her enough. . . I dont want her to give up on me too. The voices are screaming at me as we speak? They're cruel and mean. . . I know I need help, but I dont want it.**

**I dont want to burden people with my shit anymore.**

_**I'm sorry, babe; but your burden is your burden.**_

**That was what my other best friend said to me. Did she know that it hurts to hear those words from her? I thought she would understand; of all people, I thought _she__ would understand._**

**I'm going broke.**

**My parents ran out of money? Yet somehow they still try to make me happy. I know we cant afford it, please stop. . . you're making me feel more guilty. I hate that there's always a voice screaming at me, warning me not to spend too much money because we _need_ it for something more. I try so hard to update on both of my stories; but it's so hard to focus? The games I bought didnt do shit and all I need is someone to _understand._**

**My parents know nothing and that's the way I want it to be. They shouldn't worry about me; I should be able to take care of myself. I dont want to burden them with the thought of me embarrassing them because my depression and silly thoughts distracted me from school; resulting me on failing everything and tainting the family name.**

**I want them to be proud?**

**But somehow it's so hard. . . I know I dont have it as bad as someone out there; but it still hurts. There's only so much a 13 year-old can take :( I wake up everyday with the fear of living; I dont want to face the cruelty of my thoughts, they're dangerous. I just want to sleep. . .**

**I hate myself for doing this to me. I know I wont be happy with myself and thats what scares me; if I dont be happy with myself, how are others going to be happy with me? Sounds cliche, I know; but I guess it's true. I hate that I'm such a brat; to my parents & to everyone. I hate that no one understands, that no one listens. . .**

**Help :(**


	41. Chapter 31

"Hello, Stefan's phone; how may I help you?" I answered mockingly and a growl was heard on the other line, "Where the fucks are you?" I pursed my lips slightly as I looked out the window of my car, "You're not in a position to be asking questions, D."

"And why the hell not?"

I twitched in annoyance, "You snapped my neck when I needed you the most," I barked and he huffed, "You wont shut up! Get my stupid brother on the phone," "Sorry, no can do!"

"Wh-" I interrupted him by opening the window and threw Stefan's phone out of the window, "HEY!" he yelled and I just grinned; that was satisfying, "Sorry, Steffie!" My phone rang, interrupting whatever Stefan was about to say.

"Hel-" "What did you do?" Damon snapped and I laughed bitterly, "I threw you out the window! Like I'm going to do right. . . about. . . now," "LILITH DON'T YOU-" his angry yells faded as I threw the phone out the window with a satisfied smirk, "Sorry, D; not up for your bull right now."

* * *

"GIVE ME LOVE!" Stefan and I screamed at the top of our lungs as he poked his upper body out while he sits on the window of my Impala, "I've never seen you so free, baby Salvatore!" I giggled and he went back into the car, "Shh! We're in the city! Let's go _crazy_! Damon's not here, Elena's not here; go fucking _wild!"_

I was surprised by the words that came from his mouth; was this Stefan Salvatore talking? "You asked for it, Salvatore!" I grinned as I swerved and parked in an alleyway, "What are we-" "Shh!"

I hopped off the car and dragged him out, "We're going to go get a tattoo, yeah?" His eyes widen slightly yet a spark of anticipation was evident, "Its New York, baby; what could go wrong?" he laughed sarcastically.

We took a turn at a familiar tattoo parlour after a good 15 minutes of running around & bumping around snobby, rich people; the cold air-conditioned atmosphere hit us and I skipped inside merrily with Stefan hot on my heels. I opened a red mini fridge next to the counter and pulled out some beer, "Drink up!" I tossed Stefan a can and popped one open myself.

"Well, well! Look who it is," a familiar husky voice rang out and I spun around to see my childhood werewolf friend, "Denis!" I grinned as I brofisted him, "How's the venom coming along?" He grinned at me but his face fell when he sniffed slightly and his cold eyes snapped over to Stefan. "The fuck did you bring a vampire here for?"

I smiled slightly, "This is Stefan; we were thinking of getting tattoos today!" Denis raised his brows, "What? The tongue piercing and semicolon thing behind your neck isn't enough?" I grinned at this; of course it was, but we're in a super hashtag YOLO mode right now!

"DON'T CARE! I want a bird tattoo on the back of my ear," I grinned and he raised his brows yet showed me some of his designs, "That," I grinned and he sighed as he did his magic on a piece of the special paper.

Eventually, he started working on the skin behind my ear with a tattoo gun; it didn't hurt at all! After a half hour of prodding my skin with a needle, he finally stopped and wiped off the access ink; that was quite fast. I grinned in satisfaction as I put my hair in a proper bun, "Are you sure you don't want one?" I asked sceptically and Stefan pursed his lips before grinning, "I'll get the same thing on my wrist please."

* * *

"Oh! Do you need a bib?" I pouted at Stefan when he cringed as he took his 10th shot, he turned and glared at me drunkenly before gesturing to the waiter for another round; god, it's 1 and I'm tipsy while Stefan's just fucking hammered.

"You should be on the fucking floor," he slurred and I stuck my tongue out, "Yet, I'm not!" The guy handed us another shot and we drowned in in seconds, "Ugh, why did I even agree on this?" he groaned and I just giggled, "Because I'm special!"

After a two more shots, we came stumbling out of the bar in a fit of giggles; my vision was slightly blurry as we ran around the city. We eventually stumble into Nolitan Hotel with grins, "Hello!" I greeted the receptionist and she cringed, "Hello, how may I help you?"

"We'd like a room! The most expensive one you have," Stefan said explosively and she frowned, "Can you _afford_ it?" she sneered and I laughed drunkenly; like we care? "Oh, I don't know; but I'm sure _you_ can!" Stefan compelled and she looked at us dazed for a moment before nodding and typing away.

* * *

I woke up with a gasp and a pounding headache; god, that was a _bad_ idea! I heard an all too familiar groan beside me, my sleepy eyes snapped open and I looked at Stefan who was half awake; he wasn't wearing a shirt and only had his jeans on, I looked down and sighed in relief when I saw I was wearing clothes.

I didn't want to have sex with someone as delicious as him without remembering it!

"You okay, baby Salvatore?" I whispered hoarsely as my throat felt like rubbing sandpaper together, "Yeah, just thirsty," he rubbed his eyes and jumped up in a flash; lucky vampire doesn't have hangovers! I reached over the hotel phone and dialed up room service, "Hello, room service-" "Room 340, get me aspirin and water plus banana milkshake."

I hung up without giving them a chance to respond as I stood up and went to the bathroom, I stripped out of my clothes and went over to the shower; I washed all the gunk and grime away from my body as I washed my hair, I heard the door close and figured that Stefan had went out.

When I was done, I eventually dried myself and slipped on my bra and undies before stepped out of the bathroom, "When I dreaming of your face," I hummed to myself but jumped when I felt a hard shirtless body bump into mine, "Oh! Lilith, uh- I. . . Sorry! I don't- I uhh-" "Hey, chill; it's okay," I laughed slightly as he covered his eyes.

"I don't really care," I continued and he peeked through his hand with a tiny blush tinting his cheeks, he handed me a pair of shorts and a tank while I hung my towel and went over to the mirror; huh, thoughtful bastard!

"Thanks," I smiled as I looked myself in the mirror, I slipped on the white shorts and tank while I notice Stefan staring shamefully at me; his eyes shifted from my ass to my bare back, I smiled slightly at this.

"See something you like?"

His eyes snapped over to my face and met my gaze, "Um. . ." I laughed as I combed my hair back with my fingers and grabbed the tiny tablets, I swallowed them down and finished my milkshake in a matter of seconds; my head felt better and it felt as if nothing ever happened.

"Come on," I clapped my hands before grabbing the keys to my Impala, my guns and Sammy. I exit the room with Stefan following hot on my heels and a brooding look dawned on his face, "What-" I shushed him as we exit the hotel and jumped on his back, "TO THE IMPALA!"

**3****rd**** POV**

Damon stared into space as he clutched the panda bear tightly in his arms, he was laying on Lilith's bed in silence as he felt his heart clench painfully in his chest; he remembered when he gave this to Lilith, he truly felt bad for killing her.

He's angry.

He's angry that his brother was with the girl that didn't belong to him; he's angry that the girl he cares about is with his brother and threw him out the car window. He felt heavy and empty inside; he didn't like it, not one bit.

Questions ran through his head as he nuzzled the soft fur of the panda, a long, hard, wary sigh escaped his lips as his jaw clenched along with his heart; it hurts and he doesn't know why. A part of him is screaming and screeching that it was impossible for him to love her, but a part of him is whispering that he's just as in love as he was with the wrong selfish slut a hundred years ago.

_You love her, Damon; why cant you just accept that?_

**A/N:**

**You guys are so sweet! Thank you so much for the support and you make me kinda feel like taking the A/N down, thank you so much you guys. You're the best! I love you sooo much and thank you for those who understood.**

**Brofist  
xx**


	42. Chapter 32

"ONWARD, TRUTSY STEED!"

I leaned back and slapped Stefan's butt, "Hey!" he yelped but ran; I was sitting on his shoulder, my fingers tangled in his hair as he held my legs so I don't fall back. We were having the time of our lives and now we were at California; he was wearing a pair of black swimming shorts while I was wearing a bright pink bikini.

I screeched as he dumped me into the ocean, "STEFAN!" I yelled as I resurfaced, I grabbed his arm and yanked him in with me; dick! We ended up wrestling underwater and he brought me up when we needed air, "We need new phones," he panted as he whipped the water off his face.

"Let's not worry about that now, yeah?"

**3****rd**** POV**

"Where's the girl?"

Damon grunted as Elijah ripped the chains off him, "I've been avoiding her," he grumbled and Elijah gave him a look, "Where's Lilith?" Damon froze up at this as his heart clenched painfully inside his chest, "Don't know," he snapped and eventually ran up to his room.

He was honestly feeling like a lovesick puppy and he didn't like it.

_You're not in love, Damon; you're not capable of love because you love Elena._ A voice inside his head grumbled and he scowled at this, if the voices would just shut up for a second; he would have time to think.

_But what about me, D? Do I mean nothing to you?_ Lily's sad voice rang out and he groaned loudly; he was going insane, he _needed_ to be with Lilith at all times. It was driving him _crazy_ that she wasn't here; especially she was with his white knight of a brother, she practically threw him out the window!

He groaned into the pillow in misery, "I'm fucking miserable," he screeched into the pillow, he hated admitting it and it kills him the he is.

* * *

**Lilith POV**

"Ah, this is the life," Stefan grinned as he snacked on a bag of chips while I let out a puff of smoke, "Hmm, no vampire worries, no relationship drama and no guns!" I giggled and twirled the cigarette between my fingers; we were in front of seven-eleven just snacking and chilling.

"GET DOWN ON THE FUCKING GROUND!"

We looked up to see a black man with a mask on his face and a gun in his hand, "Excuse me?" I breathed out along with a puff of smoke, "DIDN'T YOU FUCKING HEAR ME? GET DOWN ON THE GROUND! DO YOU FUCKING WANNA DIE TONIGHT, BITCH?"

Looks like I spoke too soon.

I looked over to Stefan with an unfazed look, he looked at me with a similar look and nodded towards them; um. . . "Mind taking care of that?" he said with a mouth full of chips and I sighed as I handed him my cig.

I stood up and slapped the guy's hand away, I grabbed his wrist and brought him down to his knees; didn't even break a sweat. "You wanna fucking die today, bitch?" I whispered into his ear before putting a bullet in the back of his head; thank god he has a silencer.

I sat back down next to Stefan and took the cig, "Thank you," I winked as I took a puff, all the robbers suddenly came out of the shop and their mouths hung open as they stared at the dead man's body. I breathed out a cloud of smoke, "What?" I breathed out and they started shooting; oh well, looks like we cant have a full weekend of no violence, huh?

* * *

"Wait! Don't we have to pay?" Stefan laughed as we rushed out the restaurant, "Shh! We don't; not today," I dragged him away in a fit of giggles.

"HEY! COME BACK HERE!"

I burst out laughing as we ran for our lives, "We are going to be wanted!" Stefan gasped as I hopped on his back while he ran, "I don't give a fuck," I whispered as a rush ran through me; this is the life. I took a chance and stood on Stefan's shoulder, I screamed slightly as my footing slipped and I landed in his arms.

We burst out laughing after a beat as he used his vampire speed to get us to my Impala; the sun was shining way too bright for my liking but thank god for my Clubmasters! "We need to go home," I sighed after a moment of driving aimlessly.

"But!" Stefan whined and it made me smile slightly, "We'll rob the apple store before we go home," I pulled up in the alley next to the shop while Stefan grinned and slipped on his Wayfarers, "Let's do this shit!"

* * *

"GIVE ME THE FUCKING STUFF!"

They put the money, iPhones and Macbooks into a bag before handing it to me. I ran outside with Paul; a grin on our faces as we threw the goods inside the car and sped away, "We're going to hell!" Stefan laughed and I grinned; I love this Stefan!

* * *

"You're back huh?"

I hummed as I sipped on my drink, "We're back," I breathed as I turned to Damon; I was quite taken aback at the hurt and longing in his face, "Oh, what's that? Careful, D! It's a public place and your humanity is showing."


	43. Chapter 33

"EVERY LITTLE EFFORT WE'VE PUT ON SAVING YOUR LIFE WILL BE _WASTED_!"

I watched with a small smirk on my face as Stefan yelled at Elena, "So it's all about you, Stefan? You and your effort?" Elena countered with tears in her eyes, "WE CARE ABOUT YOU, ELENA!" I scoffed at this, "Except me!"

"Could you please respect my choices for once?" she yelled back; someone's feisty!

"_WE _ARE TRYING TO DO WHAT'S _BEST _FOR YOU! STOP BEING SUCH A COLOSSAL _SUICIDAL_ _BITCH__!" _Stefan screamed as he slammed his hands down on the table, cracking it in the process. I gasped along with Elena while Damon raised his brows; glee, amusement and just pure and utter _bliss_ ran through me, making every inch of my body tingle as I burst out laughing.

I covered my face as tears run down my cheeks, "You cant say that to me, Stefan!" Elena gasped while Damon pulled me onto his lap, I was gasping for air as I tried to control my giggles; that was _gold_!

"What the fuck do you mean I cant?! I _can_ Elena! I'm _one hundred and sixty four years-old,_ I could do the _fucks_ I want!_"_

I let out another round of laughter as Damon wrapped his arms around my waist; oh my _god_! Stefan's swearing! "I _love_ you, Elena; but just _stop!_" I calmed down eventually but a new sense of pride for Stefan was here, "Stefan, I cant risk-" "You know _what?_ _Screw__ you_," he sneered in a somewhat cheerful tone and I chuckled; that's my boy.

He ran out of the room and Elena burst into tears, "Damon," she sobbed as she fell to her knees; _wow. _I stood up and gave Damon a look, "Go, baby; she needs you," I walked up to his room and slumped down onto his comfy bed.

All the fun's over now and I had to help the boys with saving the tramp; Stefan sort of change since the trip, he's expressing his opinions more and talks more freely. I like the new Stefan because he can fend off himself; he's not the boring one who cant do shit.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

I looked up to see Damon shrugging off his jacket and sitting down on the bed, "Just thinking about how you snapped my fucking neck," I sneered and he visibly cringed, "I'm sorry about that, I really am," he apologized.

"You're always sorry."

"Lily, please; I'm really sorry," he begged and reached out for my hand yet I yanked it away, "I thought we were friends, D; I-" "We are! We are friends, Lilith!" The hurt seeped back in and humiliation followed; he saw me at my lowest and _snapped my neck!_

"Lilith?" he whispered and I avoided his gaze; oh my god, he _saw_ me having a freaking emotional breakdown! How _could he?_ I somewhat trusted him to calm me down with his words and just hold me while I cry but I guess I was being naïve. . .

"Baby," he breathed as I choked back a devastated sob, tears made its way down my cheek while Damon scooted over and wrapped his arms around me; oh fucks, is he going to snap my neck again? Fear crippled through as my scalp tightens; he's going to kill me! Just like the other vampires that killed my family.

I started pushing him away as I scrambled in slight fright, "Get away, you're going to kill me," I panicked; I cant leave Dean alone, I'm all he has! "What? Lilith, no-" "Get away!" I trashed around yet he managed to wrap his arm around me, restraining my arms while he pulls me flush against him.

"LILY!" he yelled and something clicked inside of me, "I'm not going to kill you!" he said firmly, "Ever."

* * *

"Who invited him?"

I turned to see John and I frowned, "The hell you're doing here?" I snapped as annoyance filled me, "When Jenna told me she was coming to a dinner party for Elijah; I decided I couldn't miss out on all the fun and games." Alaric walks in and they both look at him, "There are not going to be any games tonight, John; it's just a friendly dinner party."

I scoffed at this, "Don't be so naïve, Alaric; I've taught you better so far."

* * *

"Good evening."

I smiled at Elijah, "Thanks for coming; come on in!" I waved him over as Damon snaked an arm around my waist, "Just one moment. Damon, can I just say that if you have less than honourable intentions about how this evening is going to proceed; I suggest you reconsider. Her I trust."

I grin spread onto my face, "Aw!" I cooed while Damon tightens his grip on my hipbone, "No, nothing; nothing dishonourable, just getting to know you."

* * *

"I hate to break it to you, Damon, but according to Elijah, your family is so not a founder of this town."

Damon played with my hand under the table, "Hmm, do tell," he mumbled distractedly, Elijah's gaze snapped towards my hand and gave me a look while I just shrug in return. "Well, as I mentioned to Jenna earlier, a faction of settlers migrated from Salem after the witch trials in the 1690s. Over the next hundred years they developed this community where they could feel safe from persecution," Elijah told him nonchalantly.

BORING!

"So Elijah, I've been dying to ask; how old are you?" I piped up and Damon flicked my arm slightly, "Too old," he smirks and I grinned at the inside joke. "Is there an inside joke we're supposed to get?" Jenna asked and Damon, Elijah, Alaric, John & I exchanged looks before I eventually smiled as I took a spoonful of chicken.

* * *

My new phone started ringing like crazy and I sighed as I answered it, Stefan suddenly started speaking some kind of gibberish; the fuck is he using his vampire speed to talk for? "There are these things on your chest called _tits_ and you need to _calm them_."

He took a breath, "The dagger cant be used on a vampire, Lith; it'll kill the vampire who's using it." I froze at this; Damon's going to kill Elijah? I threw my phone to the couch and ran to the study; please don't die, please don't die!

I burst into the room to see Alaric plunging the dagger inside Elijah, I looked at Damon with a relieved look and went up to hug him; god, he's such a dumbass! "Why do you always try to kill yourself?"

"Because I love getting hugs whenever I survive."

* * *

"So you're telling me that you went to talk to the tramp, went here to the lake house, had sex and called us to talk?" I asked annoyed at Stefan and he shrugged, "Pretty much, but that's not the point. The dagger needs to be in place or else- wait. . ." Stefan trailed off, "He's here."

"I'm a very patient man, I'll wait you out."

I went to the doorway and crossed my arms, "I didn't know," my voice rang out loud and clear with confidence, "Lies!" he laughed bitterly and I raised a brow, "I have no quarrel with you, Elijah; and I'm on no one's side."

"I trusted you; you're a very useful person, I was planning to send you on some missions."

I perked up at this; missions? "You're. . . _valuable,"_ he tilted his head and I shifted slightly, "Well, I didn't know," I snapped at him; I want to see what his _missions_ are like!

My thoughts were interrupted by a sharp pain in my back, someone was jabbing a knife repeatedly as I gasped and fell to my knees; oh my god! I dropped to the floor as I whimpered in pain, "ELENA WHAT THE HELL!" "NO!" Damon screamed at the same time as Elijah, I saw Damon make a move towards me but Elena held the knife against her chest, "Where does your loyalty lie? I'll kill myself if you step an inch closer."

Damon gave Stefan a look but made no move towards me, my heart crumbled at this; how could he? I could feel my breathing shallow as Elena turned towards Elijah who was by the door, "She's valuable to you; the deal is still valid or she dies."

I felt my chest getting heavy as my eyes starts to droop, "YES! YES! You can have your deal," Elijah rushed as he tried to get through the barrier of the house, "Give me your word!" "I GIVE YOU MY WORD NOW JUST LET ME HEAL HER!"

Elena threw me out of the house while Elijah pulled me onto his lap, "I'm getting blood all over your suit," I croaked out and he laughed slightly, "That's least of my problems," he muttered as he bit his wrist and pressed it against my lips, I shook my head as I pushed it away.

"I don't wanna turn."

"You're not going to turn, I'll-" he was cut off by a grunt and he fell limp to the side; what the hell? I saw Elena standing over his body as my vision blurred while Damon rushed to my side, "Get away from me," I spat , he didn't say anything but he bit his wrist and shoved blood down my throat.

That son of a bitch.


	44. Chapter 34

I snapped my eyes open as I felt a light sting on my back, "The fuck," I grumbled as I stood on what looked like Damon's bed, went over to the mirror and tugged my shirt so I could see my wounds; they were healed so they're a mere scratch but it still kinda hurts.

I cant believe that _bitch_ had the nerve! And Damon & Stefan didn't do two _shits! _I felt my heart crumble into tinier pieces but decide to ignore it as I walked out of the room and down the stairs, I saw Elena & the Salvatores talking and I kept a straight face all the way.

Their heads snapped towards me yet they didn't say a word; they didn't dare to move a muscle as I approached Elena calmly, I stopped inches from where she was standing and stared impassively into her guiltless eyes. My hand moved up and took a handful of the ends of her hair before wrapping it around my hand once and crouching, bringing it down with me; I tugged down hard, making her head slam against the wooden floor.

I grasped her wrist tightly, straightening her arm before slamming my fist down to her elbow; a sickening snap was heard followed by a shrill screech from the tramp, I grabbed her by the hair and brought her ear up to my lips. "I could kill you right now," I whispered as I tightened the grip on her hair, making her yelp and sob in pain.

"Stefan, help!" she sobbed and I tighten my grip even more, "Shut the fuck up, you little slut; the only reason I haven't _killed_ you brutally yet is because you show some kind of value to these people, but I know you'll _have_ to die eventually," I said through gritted teeth as she sobbed for her life, "I'd rather see you live a _life time_ of pain. I'll get everyone you love!" I laughed as I threw her head down as if it was on fire.

I stood up without another glance at the shock ridden brothers; I'm done with them right now. I walked out of the house with an impassive look before twirling into the forest and eventually arriving at my house; I went in and saw Dean sprawled over the floor while playing minecraft.

His head snapped up to me and he leapt up, he went over to me and I slapped him hard; he tumbled to the ground with a red handprint on the side of his cheek, "The fuck are you inviting vampires here for?" I asked quite calmly and he looked down.

Whatever.

I went up the stairs and strolled into my room only to find Stefan chilling by the bed, "Lilith," he greeted, "Your brother invited me in," he explained and annoyance shot through me; does he want to get killed?

_You know what?_ _Fuck __**it.**_

"Whatever," I grumbled as I took off my clothes to change into some short shorts and a t-shirt; I went over to my dresser and grabbed a brush. "I'm really sorry about Elena," he grasped my elbow from behind and I whirled around, slamming my wooden brush down.

"People try to kill me all the time, Salvatore," I stared into his eyes and I saw him cringe slightly, "What hurt me is that you guys didn't do _shit_." His hand dropped and he gave me a pleading look, "She was gonna kill her-" "After the lively weekend we had? After the _crap_ I've done for Damon? You guys will _always_ choose her so I _don't __**care**_anymore."

"It's not like that."

I scoffed at this, "It's exactly like that," There was no use to try and explain, "Lilith-" "Just-" I took a sharp breath as my voice cracked and tears stung my eyes, "Stop," I whispered while I shut my eyes. I opened them the next second to see Stefan gone, "Hey!" I snapped my eyes towards the window and saw Katherine with a smile.

My heart warmed slightly as I sauntered over to the window and opening it, "How did you get out?" I grinned while she looked at the window frames, "Invite me in?" she smiled and I sighed; fuck it. "A few weeks ago I would've told you to fuck off but I just don't give shit anymore so come on in!"

She leapt into my room and looked around slightly, "Nice room," she hummed and I just rolled my eyes as I slumped down onto the bed, "Thanks, so how did you get out?" I pressed slightly and she lay down next to me, "They killed Elijah; the compulsion wore off."

"Well Elena stabbed me in the back; literally," I grumbled and she frowned, "Do I even want to know why?" I shrugged at this, "Whatever."

She sighed as she got up and shoved her thumb into a door, "Can I clean myself up?" I shrugged again, "Sure."

* * *

**3****rd**** POV**

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT, ELENA?" Stefan screamed at her and she held her teary-eyed gaze as Damon dabbed alcohol on the cut on her head, "She did this to me, Stefan!" she sobbed as she winched at the sting.

"Calm down, brother."

White hot anger shot through Stefan, "We _lost her_, Damon! How do you expect me to be fucking calm when we lost Lilith?" Damon rolled his eyes at his brother's overreaction, "We didn't lose her, Stefan; get over it."

"Why does it even matter if you lose her? I thought you love me!" Elena croaked out and Stefan gritted his teeth, "I do love you, Elena; but she was my best friend, she was my Lexi." Damon cringed as the guilt rushed back; that was the day he killed Lilith.

"Oh, do you _really_ love her, Stefan?"

Their head snapped to Katherine who just zoomed into the study, "Katherine," Elena breathed as annoyance filled her; another competition?

"And me."

Their eyes snapped towards Lilith who was nonchalantly sitting on the cream-colored plush leather seat. _How did she get here?_ Was the question that was ringing in all of their heads; did she have super speed or were they just too focused on Katherine to notice?

"I don't want them here! Get them out," Elena's voice shook slightly and Lilith laughed a psychotic laugh that made everyone but Katherine cringe, "You cant always have what you want, little tramp."

"You need me, Elena; you all do," Katherine added and annoyance shot through Damon, "Like hell," he spat. Katherine shrugged slightly, "We all want the same thing; Klaus dead. Yet here you all are, running around like chickens with their heads cut off."

Lilith didn't want Klaus dead; mainly because she didn't know him, she was just going around and tormenting everyone. "I don't need your help and I don't want it," Elena spat confidently and Lilith just laughed at how naïve she was, "Wow, I know you were brain-dead but I didn't know you were this horrid! Do you know where this Klaus person is? When he's coming, what he looks like?"

_She has a point._ Those were the words that rang through everyone's head and she knew that, she smirked at their faces and Damon frowned. He didn't like that she's going against them but at the same time; the guilt was eating him, "If you know something; say it or get out."

"We don't need your human vampire hunting skills, you worthless crap. You're useless because we have Alaric so just get the fuck out of Mystic Falls and crawl back into your hole," Elena barked and everyone's jaw dropped; everyone but Lilith.

Instead, she gave out a loud, twisted laugh that made even Katherine cringe. It went on for a second before she gives them a wolfish smile and everyone shrunk, "You gotta keep your bitch on a leash, Damon," she laughed and everyone had a 'WTF ASSHOLE' look while Damon turned his head ever so slowly as his eyes widens dangerously.

Katherine just laughed along.

Lilith stood up from her seat and walked almost predatorily towards them yet managing to look nonchalant at the same time; _oh my god, she walks like Klaus!_ Katherine screeched in her head as her eyes widen slightly, _What the hell is going on here?_

"You are so _naïve_, Elena. I taught Ric _everything_ he knows! And he's _still_ below me by a longshot. You say I'm worthless? I cant _die,_ I have all the weapons, the skills, the experience! I took down _Damon!"_ she chuckled and Elena cringed.

"You're the one who's worthless! You're the one who's attracting all the danger! You're the one who's wanted by this Original and unlike Katherine; you're not _smart_ and you cant _defend_ yourself! You _need_ my 'vampire hunting skills' because your boyfriends Damon and Stefan has asked me _countless_ of times to _help_ them get _you_ out of your _stupid, __**ignorant, **__**suicidal**_ mishap!" she turned to the brothers with the same disturbing, wolfish smile and they flinched away as if she was made out of vervain, "And when you guys end up dying for this little _cunt_; I'll be _watching_ as you cry for help, so you _know_ what I felt like when the person closest to you decides that you're not worth saving."


	45. Chapter 35

"Hmm, burning flesh," I grinned as Katherine and I walked inside the cellar. "If you're trying to get the dagger back, you're wasting your time. He's indestructible," Katherine piped up while I sit on a wooden chair next to Elijah's body.

"No kidding. How do you know so much about Original vampires?"

"Spent 500 years running from one," Katherine answered nonchalantly as I pulled my leg up and crossed them; oh what a bore! "So when I told you my plan to kill Elijah, why didn't you warn me that I'd die if I used the dagger on him?" Damon asked, is he seriously asking her that?

"Oh, so many rules; it's all very confusing!" I exclaimed dramatically and Damon turned to me with a hard expression yet I could see the sadness in his eyes, "Did _you_ know I would die?" he asked accusingly; as if he was betrayed.

"I didn't. You know why? Because I would've stopped you in a heartbeat."

He cringed visibly at this and Katherine's eyes shifted towards me, "Did Elijah tell you his plan? Did he have a dagger to kill Klaus with?" she asked Damon as if trying to change the subject. "Why are you still here?" Damon countered and she smirked, "Because you haven't forcibly removed me."

Damon pointed the flamethrower at her and I shifted slightly, "You wouldn't," Katherine cocked her head while Damon smirked confidently, "Oh, I would." I scoffed at this and their heads turned towards me.

"Damon, don't be an idiot. She wants Klaus dead as much as you do. More. If she wasn't honest about helping, she would've been long gone by now! You can hate her but you both want the same thing. And you know she always gets what she wants."

Katherine grinned at my understanding and I nodded at her; she probably has some kind of plan but whatever. He stopped pointing the flamethrower and Katherine is about to leave when she suddenly turns back to Damon, "I wanted out of the tomb, it didn't matter who paid the price. Of course I knew that you'd die."

Damon's face fell as she walked away. He turned towards me and I just stared at him with my legs crossed, elbow on the hard armrest and chin rested on my hand; I wondered if he was going to apologize again.

"I'm sorry."

See! I knew it. "Your value of the word sorry is decreasing the more you say it, Damon." He put down the flamethrower and stared at me with a pained look, "I don't want to lose you," I laughed loudly at this, "Stop laughing; I'm serious!" he snapped.

My laughter was cut short as my face drops into a serious one, I put both of my legs down and stood up with my eyes squinting ever so slightly; at the corner of my eyes I could see Katherine watching but I decided to ignore her, I thought she left?

**Katherine POV**

There they go again. I watched her silently with my arms crossed as she walked towards Damon; I've never seen her walk like that, her footsteps are different. It was identical with Klaus, for a moment I thought that he got a witch and transferred to her body.

But he couldn't have known her already, could he?

He would've found me and killed me already. "I'm afraid it's too late, Salvatore," she tilted her head ever so slightly and Damon look _so_ crushed it was amazing, he's never this devastated even when I left him. "You've shown where your loyalty lies. As I said to your brother; after all I've done for you, Damon, you guys will _always_ choose her so I _don't __**care** _anymore."

His head drops as he hangs it in total despair, "There's only so much hurt a girl can take," she whispered to herself as she walked out of the room quickly. Damon's jaw was tensed as he gripped the concrete, it crumbled under his grip and he strode past me.

* * *

**Lilith POV**

"Bourbon neat."

I looked to my left to see Alaric, "Saltzman, drowning your sorrows are we?" I asked as I took a sip of my scotch, he looked at me with a sad smile and sat down on the stool. "What's your excuse?" he asked as the bartender handed him his drink.

I laughed, "They didn't tell you?" He shook his head as he took a big gulp of his drink, "Elena tried to kill me in order for her deal to be intact; Damon and Stefan proved their loyalty towards her by not trying to save me because she threatened to kill herself."

His brows sot up in surprise, "They would do such things? They're vampires, they have super speed; I'm sure one human girl with no training whatsoever isn't that much of a problem for them." I smiled at him; yeah, apparently she's more important.

"Well, I guess I wasn't worth saving."

He frowned at this but eventually sighed and raised his glass, "To us."

I clinked my glass and drowned the scotch, "To us," I whisper.

The lights suddenly started exploding and screams erupted, "What the hell?" Alaric muttered but I could care less. He got up and I just stared at the glass of alcoholic drink in front of me, the bottles suddenly broke and my glass exploded in front of me.

I snapped my eyes shut and take a sharp calming breath, I continued to stare at the shattered glass and dripping liquid in front of me. I don't have time for this, I'm here to just _chill_, I don't need to respond, I- The bar was suddenly on fire; setting the arms of my leather jacket on fire and I narrowed my eyes at this before patting them onto my lap, putting it off.

I turned around and stood up from my seat to see the gang with a half-conscious Bonnie supported by Stefan, a bleeding Matt and Katherine who has blood on her mouth while Elijah's warlock was dead on the floor.

Bonnie gets closer to him and touches his face but suddenly he gets up and grabs her face, she screams and annoyance filled through me; she doesn't need to scream at _everything_! I pulled out my gun swiftly and fired a shot, it went through Jonas' ear and he fell limp on the floor.

Every eye was on me as I tucked my gun away, I scanned their every startled expression before sweeping my eyes over to Katherine and walked out the door without another word.

* * *

"I know you're hurting."

I glanced at Katherine who was on my bed, she was lying next to me and I just shrugged as I continued to read The Secret Garden. "I know I am," I mumbled distractedly and she turned to her side so she was facing me, "You don't need to act all emotionless and cruel like this."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about; you even manage to walk like him. What aren't you telling me, Lith?" she asked seriously as she tucked her curls behind her ear. I twitched in annoyance as I set my book down and turned to her, "Walk like whom? What in the world are you talking about, Kath?"

She furrowed her brows slightly, "You're different. . . It's like your humanity decreased or something; it's like you're a different person. Your footsteps, the way you talk, the way you act, you even walk like _Klaus!"_

I shrugged, "Whatever," I sighed, "I know you're up to something," I continued after a beat and she raised a brow. "Oh?" I rolled my eyes at her; she's playing dumb, "Fine!" she groaned as she rolled over and faced the ceiling.

"I'm just gonna betray the Salvatores again; like I always do."

I rolled my eyes again, "Of course; rather you die than I, right?" She smiled slightly and nodded, "Rather you die than I."

**A/N:**

**Hey guys!**

**Thank you so much for those who stuck around and enjoyed the story! It's a challenging thing to write but so fun! I'm currently managing another story on Quotev so that explains the constant 5 days or so hiatus. I made a new twitter so please go and follow ( )IndieConstance for quotes, info on this story and other projects I'm working on, my thoughts and maybe you guys could fire some random questions about anything and everything! Maybe even suggest ideas and just so I could know if someone wanted to collab with me without having to constantly check my FF account!**

**That's all :) Thank you so much for all the support, you guys have been amazing!**

**Brofist  
xx**


	46. Chapter 36

I laid there unmoving on my bed.

I stared at the ceiling without blinking for the longest time; I've been in this position for hours, "Sister," Dean's voice was loud but I didn't move a muscle. "Vine!" he snapped and I parted my mouth ever so slightly, "What?"

"You've been here for hours."

"I know that," I whispered and he sighed, my eyes closed but I wasn't sleeping; I wasn't thinking either. Silence took over the room before a different yet familiar set of footsteps were heard, "Grace Lilithian Vine."

My eyes flew open as I sat up in a heartbeat. I looked at Dean and he gave me a creep smile, "Hello, Grace." Oh my god. . . See; the thing about my brother is that he has a split personality; more like me when I'm on 'Hunter mode', psychotic and cruel.

Unlike me; he's been suppressing it instead of just letting it control him, a mischievous smile flew up to my face as I hopped off the bed. 'Hunter' Dean calls me Grace and we're just the worst pair ever, "Waters."

"What happened to Dean?" I grinned as I stood up; excitement ran through me as we walked out the room and eventually stepped out of the house, "He's on a little vacation. What do you say we grab a drink at the Grill?"

I wiggled my brows at him and grinned, "Run you there," I challenged before breaking off into a sprint. I laughed as we dashed away; Waters not being Dean, he's more agile and swift.

But he can never top me.

Me being me; I personally don't give a damn, Waters it here and shit is about to get _real_. We skidded to a stop in front of the Grill and I touched the wall first, "I win," I panted and he shook his head, "You were always the fast one."

* * *

"Why are we here?"

I shrugged lightly at Waters, "I thought Katherine was here. Lets just wait her out, yeah?" He shrugged back and sat on the couch while I sat on the plush leather chair. This was my favourite chair that I took from Damon; we were currently sitting in the Salvatore's house after training, I thought I'd introduce Waters to Kath.

Stefan jogged down the stairs and raised his brows, "Lilith? Dean? What-" "It's Waters," he snapped and I smirked slightly, "We're waiting for Katherine; have you seen her?" Stefan stared at me, "No," he said after a beat.

Elena suddenly appeared and Stefan went over to her, "Is that Isobel's?" She took a breath before nodding, "I never thought I would feel bad about her being her dead, and yet. . ." I scoffed at this; yeah, right! "Oh, _poor Elena!_ Always getting hurt, always in _so_ much pain!"

Waters laughed at this, "This doesn't look like that it could come halfway of what we've been through." She glared at us and I just smiled at her, "She was your mother," Stefan sighed and Elena gave him a sad look.

"Why did they let me go?"

I grinned, "Maybe she knew you would turn out a backstabbing, overwhelming, suicidal, indecisive, greedy, dramatic bitch and didn't want you." Stefan gave me a warning look but I merely smiled at him; this was fun!

Waters' eyes gleamed with amusement, "You know, you're not so tough since I was _able_ to stab you," Elena snapped and my brother frowned deeply, "Watch it, slut!" he warns as he stood and took a threatening step forward.

Stefan pulled her behind him and I just rolled my eyes, "Oh, Stefan; so loyal to the ever so dramatic Elena!" I laughed and they cringed at my sick voice, "Waters, enough." He sat back down while Stefan relaxed slightly.

"We need to take some precautions; 'cause we got played, all of us."

My eyes snapped to Damon and narrowed ever so slightly, "All of us indeed," I muttered and he looked at me with the same shame & regret in his eyes. He puts the stack of papers down on the table and Elena furrowed her brows, "What's that?"

"It's the deed to our house; it's in Zach's name but as soon as Lilith signs it, it'll be in her name."

My brows shot up in surprise, "Excuse me?" Elena & I both said at the same time, I glared at her before glaring at the bunch of papers in front of us. "You're giving me the place?" I asked at the papers and Stefan hummed, "Isobel had the right idea with the safe house. That way, you can control who gets invited and who doesn't."

"Shouldn't I be doing this?" Elena asked, clearly pissed off.

I grinned along with Waters, "Looks like they don't trust your intelligence that much, Elena." I laughed at the word 'Intelligence'.

"She's brain-dead, brother; what intelligence?"

The corner of Stefan's lips twitched up ever so slightly before returning to its brooding way, "You're more experienced in this, Lilith; you'll have to stay here most of the time but it's for Elena's safety, for Damon & my safety."

"And you think she would care?" Brother asked, "You guys made it clear where your loyalty lies; why should she?" he snapped and I grinned; I could lock them out! "I'll do it," I spoke and they all turned to me with eyes popped open, "You will?" Damon asked, as if I've given him hope on something.

I nodded, "I'll do it."

* * *

"Please sign here and here."

I smirked as I glided the pen swiftly across the paper, signing it as the house is now mine. "What are you up to?" Waters asked and I grinned at him; oh, I don't know! I merely winked at him, "That'll be all," the lawyer smiled as he packed the papers and left.

Stefan & Damon turned around and they went to enter the house but were stopped by an invisible force, I smiled sweetly at them as Damon scowled. "What are we, 12?" he grumbled and I just shrugged, "I'm hurt years-old," I sneered and they both looked down.

I started walking around the house; my eyes scanning, critical and observing. I saw a baseball bat at the edge of the room and grinned as an idea came into mind; I sauntered towards it and grabbed it before walking back to the boys, oh this is going to be fun!

I gripped the bat firmly before swinging it at both Damon & Stefan's neck, the both fall to the floor as I continued bashing them from just inside of the barrier. I grinned in satisfaction and threw the now dented bat to the floor, "Damon, Stefan; come in. I have school tomorrow so I'll be heading back," I stepped out, put my foot on top of Damon's rising head and stomped it to the floor, "Make yourself at home."

* * *

"Alright class, what are we learning today?"

I frowned as the alarms on my head went off; something's off about Ric, "With the decade dance tonight, we've been covering the sixties all week," a chick answered and he hummed. "Right, the sixties. . ."

His gaze lingered at Elena for a second before turning to the board. I studied his movements carefully; the way he walks is way different and I listened intently at his footsteps, um . . . "The sixties. I wish there was something good I could say about the sixties, but. . . Actually, they kind of sucked. Except for the Beatles, of course; they made it bearable. Uh, what else was there? The Cuban missile thing, the... we walked on the moon. There was Watergate."

I frowned deeper, "Watergate's in the seventies, Ric." The class turned to me when I said 'Ric' and I raised a challenging brow; yes, I called him Ric so suck it. 'Alaric' widens his eyes for a fraction of second before tilting his head, "Ah, yes; it's all mushed together. What's you name again? Sorry, I'm getting old," he laughed.

I gave Waters a look and he frowned along, "You should know my name, Ric; we had a drink at the bar a few days ago." His face fell for a second before shrugging, "its Lilith," I pointed out the obvious, "Lilith Vine."

The class ran on without any further interruptions and the bell finally rung; I gave Waters a pointed look as I packed my stuff away and he nodded in the slightest way, he closed the door after everyone was out and shut the covers.

'Alaric' turns to us and I did a high kick, it hit the back of his neck and he fell to the floor. I grabbed him by the back of his collar and slammed him against the board while I gripped both of his hands, "Where's Alaric?"

"Lilith, what are you-"

I smashed his head against the board but not too hard because this was probably a witch thing and Alaric is just the vessel; when he dies, this person would probably transfer to someone else. "You know, I got one clue on who you are," I said through gritted teeth as he tried to wiggle free.

I let him go and he recovered quickly; he took a threatening step forward and I smirked, "Welcome to Mystic Falls, Klaus."

* * *

"I guess it's not safe for you guys to go out, huh?"

A knock on the door was heard and Klaus enters; ah, he's still in that form! "There you are," Damon grumbled as he went further into the room, "Sorry I'm late," Klaus muttered as he scans the room. His eyes landed on me and slight panic appeared before vanishing; did he thought I would expose him?

"Hey, I need you to put me down as a chaperone at the dance tonight. Klaus made his first move."

"Ok, so we find him and then what, hmm? What's our plan of attack?"

There was a stare down between me & Klaus, we weren't exactly glaring but just quietly staring.

"Me. I'm the plan. He has no idea how much power I can channel. If you can find him, I can kill him."

I burst out laughing at this, "Someone's confident," I teased and Bonnie glared at me. She raised her hand and I could feel needles trying to prod into my head, "You'll have to do better than that," I cooed; my witch friend casted a spell on me, witches cant give me aneurysm unless they're _really_ strong. Like original, down to earth witch strong.

The needles started jabbing faster and harder yet I could barely feel it, "You were saying?" I grinned and Klaus coughed, "That's not going to be that easy. I mean, he is the biggest, baddest vampire around."

I scoffed at this and he turned to narrow his eyes at me, I smiled in return while they continued on the conversation, "It doesn't matter if he's an Original. I can take down anyone who comes at me. I can kill him, Elena. I know I can."

I rolled my eyes at them, "Somebody kill them already," I grumbled and I could see Klaus smiled in amusement and started coughing to cover his laughs.

Huh, I might like this dude after all.


	47. Chapter 37

Katherine's probably with Klaus.

I took a sip of the punch as sixties music blared out the gigantic speakers, "Special dedication, huh? This guy's a little twisted." I looked to my right to see Klaus standing there in vintage clothing, "I'm not impressed," Damon muttered and I smirked; oh stupid.

"No?"

"Let me know if you see anything out of whack."

Damon left and Klaus' face turned into a scowl, "Not impressed my ass," he grumbled and I chuckled softly, "So," I started, "Katherine's with you?" He looked at me for a second before leaning over to my neck and sniffing me; I rolled my eyes, "I'm human."

He pulled back and narrowed his eyes, "You're a brave little human," I rose my brows; little? "May I?" he offers his hand to dance and I grinned; I'm liking this dude so far, "Oh, Alaric; student and teacher? How scandalous!"

He chuckled as he led me to the dance floor and we started swaying side to side; no awkward upbeat music for now, "So tell me; are you going to kill the witch or do I have to do it?" I asked as I could feel the student's eyes on me, "Oh? Why do you want to kill the Bennett?

I pursed my lips and shrugged, "She's been on my nerves so far; please tell me you're going to kill that stupid doppelganger," I groaned and he smirked, "Which one?" I rolled my eyes for the thousandth time, "Elena! I like Katherine; she has. . . _fire."_

Klaus hummed in agreement, "The 500 year chase was really something." I shook my head at that; poor Kath, "She's broken," Klaus added after a few seconds of silence. I laughed sarcastically at this, "And you're telling me you're not?"

He stared at me for a second before cocking his head to the side, "What makes you think I'm 'Broken'?" I smiled softly; I may just met him but I can tell he's not that bad of a guy, "Your eyes, Klaus." He raised his brows as if telling me to explain.

"Your eyes," I stated once more, "It's the kind of eyes that has seen too much; they lost so many and suffered a great deal. You've lost _everyone_ and they're the kind of eyes that doesn't trust anyone; the kind of eyes that needs family and acceptance."

Surprise was evident in his face, "Tell me, Klaus; do you have any siblings?"

His eyes harden for a second before laughing bitterly, "They're all stored away in a box, and one of them is in the Salvatore's basement." My brows shot up to my hairline; oh? "Elijah's your brother?" I asked, clearly surprised while he just nodded.

"What's your name?" I asked after a beat and he furrowed his brows, "Klaus," I rolled my eyes at him; okay, "Full name." He shrugged lightly, "Niklaus Mikaelson, sweetheart; why do you want to know?"

I smiled slightly, "I figured that Klaus was something you want other people call you; Klaus is the bad guy, the _monster_," I saw him held back a cringe as his eyes harden yet it was kind of sad; I doubt anyone else but me could see behind people's eyes and I thank whoever's up there for the gift. "So I'm not going to call you that. I don't believe you're the bad guy, I don't believe you're a monster; I believe that doing bad things doesn't mean you're a bad person."

He was silent as he stared at me for the longest time; what should I call him? Mikael? Mike? Nik? Yeah, that's it. "So now I'm going to call you Nik," His eyes bulged out of its sockets, "Nik's the 'Good' in Klaus; he's all the things Klaus' is not, he's what's left of him."

The music ended and Nik pulled away, he kissed my hand charmingly and I smiled at his baffled expression; I may not know his entire story, but he's been through enough. "I have to dash, Miss Vine; people to kill, doppelganger to sacrifice," I laughed as amusement filled me.

"The best of luck, Nik."

* * *

I slipped into the Salvatore's house silently. I moved quickly and swift without making any noise as I made my way to the basement, I opened the door and went over to Elijah's stiff, dead body. I'm going to wake him up and say thanks; I pulled out the dagger and sat next to him.

I looked at the door and waited for him to just wake up. After a few minutes; a gasp was heard and my eyes snapped towards him, he stared at me in shock and I raised my brows. "Elijah," I nodded in greeting and he breathed out, "Kathleen."

A crunching sound was heard as he bent his back in an awkward angle before dropping, "Hey, it's Lilith."

"I can't- I can't breathe! What's happening to me?"

He stood and struggles to get out of the room; he slams into a wall before disappearing. I sighed as I stood and followed him out, he was trying to catch his breath just outside of the door and I smiled as I stepped out.

I shushed him and indicated that Stefan, Damon and Elena were upstairs & that they could hear us so we started whispering.

"Was it a plan all along? Did you plan on getting _killed_?"

I cringed slightly yet shook my head, "No, she did it by her own occur. Here," I handed him the dagger and he took it graciously, "Thank you. . . for trying to save me."

He smiled slightly at me and straightens up, "Lets get you changed, shall we?"

* * *

He took a sip of his tea as we chilled at my porch, "Niklaus is here."

He looked surprised for a second, "He's in Alaric's body," I grumbled and he hummed in thought, "So I assume that the Martin witches are no longer with us." Um. . . "Yeah, I shot Jonas because Bonnie was screaming and I got annoyed."

Amusement was in his eyes while I tapped my foot, "And Katerina? She would have been released from my compulsion when I died." Yeah, when you _died!_ "Your brother has her; I danced with him and I asked if he has Katherine."

"You danced with Klaus?"

Sigh, that name. . . "Yes, Nik offered me a dance during the Decade Dance and I accepted," He looked at me with critical eyes for a second, "And you know it was him in Alaric's body?" I nodded slightly, "Yeah."

"And you didn't tell your friends?"

"Is that what they are?" I countered as the betrayal seeped in once more. I decided to change the subject, "So I heard that your siblings are stored away in a box?" He furrowed his eyebrows at me as he set down his cup and put his leg on top of his knee, "And how do you know that?"

"I asked if he has any siblings."

He frowned as if it wasn't supposed to be _that_ easy getting the information, "We're the oldest vampires in the world. We are the Original family, and from us all vampires were created. Nothing can kill us except-" "Wood from the white oak tree."

"How did you-" "I've lived for 18 years, Elijah; I have my connections," I winked and he just shook his head and I sighed as my phone rang, "I'm back," Dean's sigh was heard from the other line and I frowned, "You're at school, Dean?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to say that you're fucking welcome for the fun."

Then he hung up on me.

"Oh wow, what a bitch," I grumbled as I threw my phone to the couch. Elijah continued to tell me about the curse yet nothing about the family, he finished the storytelling and there was silence for a good beat. "You care about her didn't you?" I asked.

He nodded as his gaze drops, "Common mistake," I laughed sickly at this and shook my head, "Common mistake indeed."

* * *

**3****rd**** POV**

"Thank you for being in love with my girlfriend and the girl I'm in love with," Stefan spoke loud and clear; it surprised Damon that his brother would be so bold to declare his love for this person who's not even his girlfriend.

"And there it is."

"There it is. You know, you can be in love with Elena all you want if it means that you'll protect her. But I have the one thing that you never will," Stefan smirked confidently as Damon stood in front of him; tall and menacing, "And what's that?"

"Elena's respect & the 90% chance of Lilith giving me another shot; _I_ didn't betray her as much you did, _I _didn't always mess up and in the end it's always going to be me, Damon."

Damon's patience snapped as he punched his brother so hard that he landed into a bookshelf and breaks it. He gets up and rushes over to Damon. They grab each other by the shoulders, trying to harm one another.

Two loud gunshots were fired, followed by crippling pain on both of them before all went black for the two. Lilith had shot them in the head and Elijah raised a questioning brow, "Why?" This girl didn't cease to surprise him.

"We don't need them right now. You need to go sort things out with Elena, yes?"


	48. Chapter 38

"This is an elixir that I acquired some 500 years ago for Katerina. It possesses mystical properties of resuscitation."

"So then I'll be dead?"

I huffed, "Hopefully, you'll stay dead," I grumbled under my breath and the corner of Elijah's lips twitched, "And then you wont," he continued for Elena.

"Jenna!"

"Get out!"

I saw Jenna holding a crossbow towards Alaric; his footsteps are back, "Jenna, put the crossbow down, okay? It's me."

"Stay away from me."

"He let me go, Klaus let me go!"

I frowned at the name; Klaus. . . "It's him; he's back," I motioned Jenna to put down the crossbow but she doesn't budge, "How do you know?" she snapped; yeah, she doesn't like me breaking Elena's arm that much.

"His footsteps are back and the way he walks too; the way he talks is a plus."

"Prove it!" Jenna snapped to Alaric who looked at me with a knowing look, "Go ahead!" I rolled my eyes as I sat down on a chair, "Ok, uh, first night you and I spent together; Jeremy walked in right when I was about to-" "Okay, it's him."

Amusement filled me as a grin crept up to my face, "Oh, Alaric; ever so cheeky!"

"He wanted me to deliver a message; the sacrifice happens tonight."

* * *

I took a sip of my drink and watched the bourbon swirl around in the glass.

I was two seats away from Damon & Alaric because I don't really want to talk to them, especially Damon. "I screwed up," Damon muttered to Alaric and I heard him hum, "Yeah. Yeah, you did. What was the move with Lilith, Damon? How could you do that?"

"I was talking about Elena."

My heart clenched at those words but I continued to watch the liquid swirl, "She was your friend, Damon; after all the things she did for you guys? You people are truly low."

"Shut up, Ric," Damon warned and I took a light sip of my drink. A set of footsteps were heard and it stood out from the others, "Gentlemen? Why so glum?" a British accent as thick as mine spoke up and my head snapped up as a mischievous smirk flew to my face.

"Ugh, Klaus, I presume."

"In the flesh. . . thanks for the loaner, mate."

I heard Damon stood up, "Any reason you stopped by to say hi?" He's being _stupidly_ bold today, "I'm told you and your brother fancies my doppelganger. Just thought I'd remind you to not do anything you'll regret."

You tell him! Get that sass on! "Ha, thanks for the advice; I don't suppose I could talk you into a postponement by any chance, huh?" Oh, _wow_. He's being _obnoxious_! Did hanging out with the tramp made him lose brain cells or something?

"You're kidding? He's kidding, right?"

"No, not really." I could practically see Niklaus frown, "Let me be clear; I have my vampire, I have my werewolf, I have everything I need. The ritual will happen tonight so if you want to live to see tomorrow; don't screw it up!" he said rather calmly, "Now, if you'll excuse me; I see a lady in need of a company."

I smirked without looking away from my glass before taking a sip, "Hello, love. Looks like someone's an eavesdropper," he greeted and I set my glass down before turning to him with a smile, "Ah, Nik; my ever so friendly hybrid! As for the eavesdropping accusation; you were a few meters away from me, I have good hearing."

He scoffed at this and I could see Damon glaring at me from my peripheral vision, "Oh? As good as a flesh-rotting old hybrid?" he challenged and I laughed, "Maybe? You'll never know," I took a sip of my drink as he sent me an amused look; of course I wasn't _that_ good and we both know that.

"How are you liking Mystic Falls, love?" I asked distractedly as I asked for another drink, "Oh, the men here has _really_ good sense of humor," he answers with a smirk playing on his lips. I laughed as amusement went over the top, "Oh, the shade!" I exclaimed dramatically.

"Since when are you two friends?"

My eyes snapped up to see a very pissed Damon and I just smiled sweetly at him, "Since you proved your loyalty lies with Elena by not saving me when she tried to kill me so now I'm retaliating until you finally realize how much of a dick you are for doing that."

Nik looks so surprised and I could see a tint of anger in his eyes before it washed away into nothing, "I told you I was sorry!" Damon exclaimed in frustration and I just hummed, "The value of your apologies are wearing down fast, Damon. And I don't think I like your tone of apology that much; better watch it before I shoot you with the wrong gun."

He cringed slightly before storming off, "Sorry, Lilith," Alaric muttered but you could tell that he doesn't like Nik being here, Alaric ran off for Damon and I sighed. I drowned my fresh glass of bourbon in seconds, "Whoa, slow down," Nik chuckled and I sighed.

"The sacrifice happens tonight?"

He nodded and I grinned, "They're not planning anything against me, are they?" he asks grimly and I pursed my lips thoughtfully before shrugging, "Not that I know of," I mean; Elijah did want to talk to Elena but he didn't speak of it any further.

"I swear, if you're lying; I'll tear your-" "Nik," I snapped, "I'm not lying. I've been slightly excluded from the group because of that happened," I grumbled before standing up and walking out for the Grill; I'm not _mad,_ I just need some fresh air.

I started walking around the forest with Nik padding behind me, "It's not safe for a lady to go wandering in the forest at this time of night." His voice was loud and taunting; truly predator-like, he started zooming by tauntingly as if trying to scare me.

I probably should be scared; I'm in the forest alone with an Original hybrid that could kill me, but I don't care. I heard him come up from behind and I pulled out my Desert Eagle & Colt swiftly, I cocking the hammer with a smile on my face.

His face was all vampire but he was frozen in place; I had two guns pointed at his head and his face slowly went back to normal, shifting into a smirk. He one of my arms by the wrist and pulled me towards him but I twirled around and held my Colt against the side of his head.

He grabbed my other hand and put them in front of us with a victorious look on his face, I smirked in return as I managed to adjust my wrist so the guns were pointing at him. I moved towards him and pressed the guns against his chest where his heart is, "Bam, you black out and I get a rock, smash your head and pull your heart out," I whispered.

He looked at me as if I amaze him and let go of my wrists, I tucked the guns away and smiled; that was fun. Suddenly he grabbed my wrist once more, turned me around, put a hand on the side of my hip & head before chuckling, "Bam, I drink your blood to the point of death."

His breath went from my ear to my neck hesitantly and my heart pounded against my ribcage; not out of fear, but out of adrenaline. I could feel the tip of his tongue touch my jugular, then his lips- which were softer than I thought- then the tip of his fangs before they sunk into my neck.

I gave out a tiny gasp as it stung for a second but a whole new _feeling_ ran through me as I stifled out a moan, he pulled away from my neck after licking the blood away and stared into my surprised eyes.

_Did he just __**bit**__ me?!_

He pressed his lips against mine in the roughest way before eventually slamming us into a tree; my fingers tangled in his curls as he groped my butt, pressing my hips against his. His tongue trailed across my bottom lip and I parted them slightly.

Our tongue eventually battled for dominance and I wasn't exactly one to lose. He pulled away and started trailing light kisses across my jaw, down my neck and collarbone; I let out a moan as I pulled him closer.

He grinded against me as he captured my lips once more and I gasped as he bit down, blood flowed and I could taste myself against the kiss. Oh god, he was better than Mason! "You know, your friends are going to be extremely pissed," he panted as he unbuttoned my shorts and pulled down the zipper.

I grinned mischievously as I tugged his pants down, I straddled him and I could feel his wtf member against the thin layer of his boxers and my underwear. I felt myself getting hotter and hotter with anticipation, "Well, that's a plus then," I breathed before he silenced my scream with a kiss.

A plus indeed.


	49. Chapter 39

I sighed as I sharpened Sammy; I was back at the house and about to leave to watch the sacrifice, "Dean, I'm leaving to watch the doppelganger sacrifice!" I called out as I finished up and head out the door.

I watched silently as Great continues chanting a spell while Klaus holds Jules' heart over the ceremonial bowl, squeezing the blood into the flames.

"Does that mean its working?"

"It's working."

My gaze traveled to Elena and they were talking quietly; probably some kind of plan. My eyes traveled towards Nik who was walking over to Jenna; so the sex went on great but I wasn't interested on being in any relationship with him.

"Hello, Jenna."

Jenna and Elena got up and looks at Klaus, "Let her go. I understand that I have to die, but she doesn't!" Elena tried to negotiate as always and failing, she walks closer to the flames and they flared up. "Careful," Nik tsked and Jenna looked at Elena with a look, "Elena, don't."

"No, Jenna! We cant leave Jeremy without a family," she turned to the hybrid with a pleading look, "I followed your rules; I did everything that you asked, I didn't run. Please," she begged.

"Well, well. . ." he looks up to the top of the quarry, "I don't recall you being on the guest list."

My eyes snapped up to where Nik was looking at and my heart stopped, "And Lilith is?" he raised a questioning brow in the darkness, "I'm here to talk." The hybrid looks at Jenna briefly before using his vampire speed up to the cliff and walks calmly towards Stefan.

_What can I do for you, Mr Salvatore?_

Did I mention I could read lips? No? _You don't need to kill Jenna; I'll take her place._ Oh, Stefan; ever the white knight. It's quite hard to see in this lighting but I could manage, I squinted my eyes to get a better focus.

_Oh, I don't know. I rather appreciate the symmetry of three women—three goddesses—sacrificed at nature's altar._

He's so poetic yet a menacing dick at the same time, it was almost fascinating to watch.

_Don't play games with me; you'll get what you want either way._ Truthfully, I kind of like the irony in this whole sacrifice; I just wish somehow Jeremy was a werewolf and it's a whole family to sacrifice.

They turned away from me and I cursed; no more eavesdropping then. Nik and Stefan came down from the cliff top and approached Elena & Jenna, "Quite the predicament. You know, it's funny; all this talk about preserving family and here's Stefan granting your wish."

Nik points a stake between Jenna and Stefan rather coolly and the corners of my lips twitched up, "Who's it going to be, Elena?"

"No."

"Oh, don't worry; there's actually no choice," Nik vamp speeds around Stefan and stakes him in the back; the vampire screams in pain as he crumbles to the ground, "No! Stefan!" Elena yelled while Nik rips the stake out of Stefan's back, leaving a sizable chunk of wood in his back.

"I have other plans for your boyfriend. I want him alive. But for now. . ." he snaps Stefan's neck and he fell disgracefully to the ground while Elena gasps in shock; oh, please!

"Whenever you're ready, Greta."

"No."

My eyes snapped over to Stefan and stared at him impassively, "It's time," Nik said as he approaches the ever sacrificial lamb. The circle of fire disappears from around Elena and looks up at him. Nik extends his hand towards her; she gets up from the ground and walks past Nik, ignoring him. The tramp makes her way to the altar and looks down at Jenna's body in sadness. He follows her up to the altar and grabs Elena's face in his hand. Below them, Stefan struggles to get up from the ground while Nik turns Elena's face so she is looking at him.

_I heard you tried to kill Lilith._

Elena's eyes widen before glaring at him, "Go to hell," she spat; oh, someone's feisty.

Stefan continues to struggle but falls back to the ground, too weak to move. Elena stares out blankly as Nik sinks his fangs into her neck and starts to drain Elena of her blood. Stefan watches on helplessly before turning to me with a devastated look. Nik holds Elena tightly as his eyes starts to sprout more veins while the tramp's eyelids flutter and her eyes roll into the back of her head and she dies.

YES! YES YES YES! OH LORD THANK YOU!

Klaus releases her and Elena falls to the ground. Blood drips from Nik's mouth and the flame in the bowl is extinguished, Elena's body lays lifeless and Stefan stares at her sadly and lowers his head to the ground. Nik breathes heavily and walks down the stone steps

Oh god, she's dead; she's finally dead!

The next thing I knew was Nik's being thrown through the air while the flames in the bowl reignite, startling Greta. The young, chubby witch hears & sees Bonnie coming down the hillside, chanting a spell. Before she can react, Damon sneaks up behind her and snaps her neck.

He kneels down and picks up Elena's body and my gaze falls.

"No! You were dead!"

Bonnie continues to chant her spell and Nik's body contorts into awkward shapes as he screams. I frowned as my gaze meets Nik's, his eyes were screaming a silent question; did I know? I shook my head slightly and the betrayal washed away from his eyes.

I took one more glance at him before heading off and following Damon.

* * *

"Alaric told me what you did."

John looked at me as I leaned against the tree, "She's my daughter," he smiled and my gaze drops as a sad smile crept onto my face, "That's a pretty brave thing to do," I complimented as I crossed my arms. He smiled sadly at me, "She's my daughter," he says again as if it explains everything.

"You're going to die."

"At least I know it's for her," he answers and I looked up at him, I tilted my head before nodding at him; maybe he's not so bad after all? "Goodbye, John," I watched as a sad smile came back to his face.

"Goodbye, Lilith."


	50. Chapter 40

I walked into the Salvatore's house to hear no one here.

I ventured further into the house only to see Damon with open arms; he was embracing the sunlight as his skin burns. My heart jolts as I ran towards him and pushed him away, I closed the curtains and raised a questioning brow.

What the hell is he thinking?

"Lilith. . ."

I furrowed my brows as Damon hesitantly rolls up his sleeve, my eyes trailed down and my heart stops. All air left my lungs as my eyes burned and my throat closed up, I looked at him with a crushed look and he stared at his shoes.

I looked into his sad eyes as I felt tears spill from my eyes, I just stood there gaping at him as words completely escaped me; my mind was haywire as my heart felt like it wasn't even beating, I felt myself finding difficulty to breathe as I struggle to muster up words.

I choked on a sob and my hand flew up to my mouth to muffle it, Damon's mask cracks as he looked at me in devastation and hastily wrapped his arms around me as I explode in a series of sobs; he's going to die.

"I thought you hated me," he whispers and I tightened my arms around his neck, "Never," I shook my head as we held each other in the tightest way possible. I know I felt hurt and just purely betrayed but I could never truly hate him; I know that, I'm not that naïve.

"Don't go," I sobbed as dread filled me, drowning me. . . "You know I cant stay, Lily; there's no known cure," he answered just as crushed as I am.

There has to be a way.

* * *

I hastily opened the door to Alaric's apartment and saw Stefan already talking with Katherine.

Their eyes snapped towards me and Katherine gave me a look of sympathy as she rushed towards me, I met her halfway as I broke down into sobs in her arms. "He's going to die, Katherine," I wailed and she just stroked my hair.

"What's going on here?"

I whirled around to see Klaus and Elijah enter the apartment and closed the door behind them, my gaze traveled towards Nik and he held back a cringe.

"Let's talk."

* * *

"I heard about this one vampire, crazy bloke, always on and off the wagon for decades. When he was off, he was magnificent. 1917, he went into Monterrey and wiped out an entire migrant village. . . A true ripper. Sound familiar?"

I stood there with Katherine still holding me to her side as I held back the tears; Nik has daggered Elijah and rammed a stake through Stefan, I don't know what to do. "I haven't been that way in a very long time," Stefan answered and Nik's gaze swept over to me.

"Well, that's the vampire I can make a deal with. That is the kind of talent that I can use when I leave this town, now let's talk."

He motioned Kath to come over and she went hesitantly; he gripped her by the wrist and bit down, "NO!" I screamed and looked at him with more tears streaming down my face, he glanced at me but his eyes hid a glint of apology that no one else noticed.

He bit his wrist and forced Katherine to drink. We watched with wide eyes as the wound heals, "Your blood," I whispered as my eyes traveled from the wound to his eyes. Katherine retreated quickly and I embraced her in great relief.

I could see that Nik and Stefan are quite surprised by our interactions but I couldn't care less as we pulled away.

The hybrid put some blood in a vial and he turned to us with a smile that didn't really reach his eyes, "There it is. You want to save your brother? How 'bout a decade-long bender? And I have big plans for you when we leave this town," he turned to me and tilted his head, "And you too; you'll stay human if you'd like, you're talented as you are."

"I'm not like tha-" "I'll do it."

They stared at me with wide eyes, definitely startled by my willingness. "Lilith-" "I'll do it," I snapped at Stefan, I turned to Nik with a determined look and nodded, "Have me as long as you like; just give Damon the cure, just _promise_ me he'll live."

Nik nodded and we all turned to Stefan, "It's all up to you now, Stefan."

He stayed silent for a good beat before nodding without another word. "Now that's more like it; I want you to join me for a drink, Stefan." The hybrid threw him a blood bag and Stefan took a sip, "Finish it; all of it. You do everything I say, and I save your brother. That's the deal."

Stefan continues drinking as Nik compels Katherine to give the cure to Damon. I grabbed her wrist before she left and gave her a teary-eyed smile, "Make sure he doesn't kill himself?" I whispered and she smiled sadly at me before disappearing.

Here goes the adventure.


	51. Chapter 41

I took a breath and closed my eyes as I sat cross-legged on the front seat of Nik's car.

_Come on, Lilith; come out,_ I hissed to myself inside as I felt something start to grow inside my heart; it's like a spiral, a ruthless, sociopathic plant that's just starting to sprout back after winter. "What are you doing?"

I lost it.

The tiny imaginary plant disintegrated as I snapped my eyes open, "Shut. . . up," I said through clenched teeth as I snapped my eyes shut, "Oh! She's meditating, Klaus!" I tensed my saw as I pulled out Sammy; I reached over to the backseat and jammed it into Stefan's knee, he screams in pain as I pulled it out and put it back in its sheath.

I snapped my eyes shut again as I put all my focus into the tiny plant. I felt it grew from a tiny little seedling as my hunter side smirked at me, I felt a tingling sensation ran through my body as I exhaled; a new power was found and my eyes fluttered open as we halt to a stop.

I checked my magazine pouch, my vervain laced stake and Sammy. I tucked my Deagle & Colt into the waistband of my jeans before checking that I have a backup wolfsbane magazine, "Let's go," I muttered and we exit the car.

* * *

"Ray? Ray Sutton?"

"Who wants to know?"

"I've been looking everywhere for you. We started in Florida, Pensacola. I met a young chap there who you used to work with before you moved to Memphis, now he directed me to two lovely young women. And they led me here, to you."

"I think I'll be going."

Nik stops him and a smile crept up to his face, "Not so fast, mate. You only just got here, now your type is very hard to come by."

He tries to go the other way but I stepped in front of him with a wicked smile and my Colt pointed against his head, "Hello," I cocked my head as he cringed at my face. "See, my little friend here is human but my vampire friend compelled the whole bar; don't bother looking for help. I however, I'm something else, a different kind of monster, I've got some vampire, I've got some wolf."

"A hybrid Ray, I'm both. You see I want to create more of me, now you being the first werewolf that I've come across in many a moon, pun intended Ray. I need you to direct me to your pack. So, where can I find them Ray?"

"You can't compel me, it won't work."

I grinned as I tucked my gun away and Nik nodded, "Hey!" I snapped, "Bring out the darts." Stefan came into view and smiled at him, "Tell you what Ray, We're gonna play a little drinking game, something I like to call truth or wolfsbane."

* * *

I could feel the guy's eyes on me as I swirled a dart around in my concentrated wolfsbane. Ray is all chained up and darts were stuck to their body, "You know I'm not going to stop," I piped up as he glared at me, "What are you; his little bitch?" he spat.

I didn't say a thing but merely threw the dart towards him; it landed in his left eye and he screams for his dear life, oh this is fun! "Bull's-eye!" I chirped happily as I plucked the darts off his body but not his eye, "Just tell me where your pack gathers for the full moon."

He whimpered, "I cant."

He was a bloody-assed mess. I shrugged at him as I heard Stefan leave, "Suit yourself; I'm having fun here, watching you all screaming like that."

* * *

I pulled out my black 27" Dual Full Tang black machete and swiftly beheaded Ray.

His head rolled off with two strikes as his body fell limp onto the earthy ground, "Lilith-" I jammed the machete through his stomach and pulled it out in one swift movement, he screamed as the vervain sizzled him and he fell to the floor.

"Why did you go with them?" he yelled in betrayal and I just stared at him impassively.

"Oh, Katherine didn't tell you?" I cocked my head to the side, "I did this for you, D; do me a favor and be thankful of my sacrifice for you so try to stay alive. You should go home, stay home; I don't want to give away my time for you just to get yourself killed."

* * *

"Looks familiar, doesn't it?"

I looked around the place; it was pretty okay, "I cant believe this place is still here."

"You got to be kidding me."

My eyes wandered to the not-so-elderly lady while Nik smiles at her, "So a hybrid walks into a bar, says to the bartender-" "Oh, stop! You may be a big bad hybrid but that doesn't make you funny," I teased and Klaus smiles fondly at me while the witch raised her brows.

"And who might this be?"

"This is Lilith Vine; my right-hand woman," Nik introduced me and I gave him a look as Stefan fixed up a drink for us, "I'm Gloria," she smiled and we shook hands. She tilted her head and I raised a challenging brow, "You're human."

Nik nodded, "She's human."

"A very special one," Gloria noted, "You've got a nasty spell latched on you; immune to aneurysm? That's really something." I smirked at her, "I have my connections, Gloria." Niklaus watched our exchange carefully, "There's something dark inside you; something ruthless and brute."

Stefan and Nik both scoffed at this, "As if we don't know already," Stefan muttered and I gave him a wolfish smile. Gloria cringed and I felt needles trying to jab itself onto my skull; it gets harder and faster but I could barely feel a tingle.

I raised my brows and she laughed a really old-fashioned laugh, "Whoever this witch is; she's _really_ strong, I'm impressed. Just don't let the darkness take over; it'll rain blood if you do." A sick smile crept up to my face and she cringed, "Oh, Gloria, I appreciate your concern," I cooed, "But I think it's a little too late for that?"

She furrowed her brows, "It's an on and off things for _years_. My brother has it too, does he not? But unlike me-" "He suppresses it," Gloria finished and I grinned broadly at her, "I don't know why the hell I'm needed for in this world; what my fate is or what I'm supposed to do with all this 'darkness' that's inside, but I'm just going to tell you one thing," she raised her brows as I glanced at Nik before sweeping over to Stefan.

"I'm having the time of my life."


	52. Chapter 42

I listened intently as Nik told the story of how he and Stefan were friends, "And now I have a sister; a real sister," he motioned towards me and I laughed loudly; Nik raised a questioning brow and I shook my head, "A sister that you fucked."

He grins at me while Stefan frowned, "And when did that happen?"

"Before the sacrifice."

Stefan facepalmed himself and he looked around for a second before sighing, "I need a drink; a real one." He turned up and left me alone with the hybrid, I sighed warily as I rubbed my face. "Tired already, love?" his British accent rolled off thickly.

I shrugged at him and stood up, "I need the bathroom; I'll be right back," I muttered; I'm super sleepy. I strolled over to the bathroom and splashed the cold water onto my face, it woke me up slightly but didn't do anything big; I dried my hands and wiped my face onto my jacket.

We've been at this for so long and I haven't had much rest. I went back over to Nik who was leaning over Damon with a stake in hand; my heart did a flip, "Nik, enough." He cant just stay away, could he? Niklaus glared at him before jamming the wood into Damon's arm.

"You don't have to negotiate their freedom; once I'm done with your brother, he wont want to go back. As for Lilith; she seems to be having a good time."

I felt Gloria's eyes on me as I yanked Nik by the collar before helping Damon up, I narrowed my eyes at him and he cringed at me. "Don't you appreciate my effort of saving you?" I snapped, "I told you to not get yourself killed, fucking cunt," I pushed his head roughly to the side and he looked down, "Now _leave_. If you come back, that means you don't appreciate me and all of this is for nothing."

* * *

"Who's this Nik?"

I raised my brows, 'Nik'? I gave Niklaus a look and he gave me a sheepish smile, "I _cannot_ believe you!" I threw my hands up; all this time I've been calling him what his family calls him? I thought he hated his family.

"And it didn't bother you?" I grumbled and he just shrugged, "Not when its you," he says nonchalantly and Rebekah glared at me, "Nik! Don't ignore me," she huffed and I rolled my eyes; she's so old yet she acts like a child.

I don't know; maybe I'll grow to like her.

Nik compels Stefan to remember and an awkward moment went by, "And now for the reason you're here; Gloria tells me you know how to contact the original witch." Wow, he doesn't do crap talk; not even with his sister.

"I asked you who this is."

I scanned her attire for a second before sweeping over to her eyes; ah, the same kind of pain, the betrayal from Nik and a longing to be loved. "This is my sister, Lilith Vine," I gave him an unbelieving look; is he _demented?_ His _actual_ sister is here!

I could see hurt flash across her face and I elbowed Nik; of course it didn't hurt for him but I gave it my all, "Don't mind him; he's just being a dick. Boys," I rolled my eyes and offered her my hand; she stared at it for a second before shaking it, "Rebekah."

"What do you have that Gloria needs?"

I shot Nik a look behind his back and I saw Rebekah's lips twitched upwards sadly at me. She touches her neck and her eyes widen, "Where's my necklace? What did you do with it? I never take it off!" she said frantically and Stefan looked uncomfortable.

"I don't know; I didn't touch it."

"We need to find it, Nik. Now, I want it back!"

She searched the coffin and let out a frustrated breath before flipping it over. Stefan gave me a look which I returned; another 'mystery' huh. . .

* * *

"You're the one who pulled the dagger out of her."

"I heard that."

I snickered at this and shook my head, "I'm going to get some air, yeah?" "I don't think you should-" "I don't think that's a question you're meant to answer, Nik," I shot back as I walked out of the shop. I inhaled a shit ton of air before exhaling warily, my eyes scanned the streets and a certain curly hair caught my eyes.

I frowned as Kath made a signal and I followed her somewhere.

"What are you doing here?" I raised my brows as I gave her a one-armed hug, "You two look chummy. Klaus your new bestie?" she pouted and I gave her a toothy smile; well, "He introduced me as his sister to Rebekah."

Her jaw dropped and I shrugged, "What did you do then?" I pursed my lips as I looked around; I was worried Nik would see her, "I elbowed him and gave him a look; Rebekah was hurt, I could tell." She just shook her head in amazement and held both of my hands, "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Worry flooded me for a second and she pursed her lips, "Damon and Elena kissed."

I felt something press my chest back and I found it hard to breathe; oh wow, that was fast? "Why are you telling me this?" I shrugged and she frowned, "Don't act like you're not hurt." I narrowed my eyes at her before sighing, "I'm the one who saved him and he's trying to get killed for her; it's the whole never-ending cycle."

* * *

"You left us."

I sat down next to Nik and he flung his arm over my shoulder, "Yeah, I need to get away; breathe air instead of blood for a second, you know?" Nik rolled his eyes, "Tell me about it."

I looked at Gloria who's sitting on a table and I nodded towards her, "What's the witch doing?"

"She's failing."

I laughed in amusement as she glared at us, "It's hard to find something when you don't have anything to go on." Rebekah stepped up in her new outfit and she looks damn hot, "So use me; I only wore it for a thousand years."

"See? Now this one offers a solution."

Nik didn't say a word as Gloria took Bekah's hand. I wonder what the necklace looks like. . .

* * *

I snapped my eyes open to see myself inside of a coffin; it wasn't closed so I bolted up immediately, "Nik put you in there; he went to check on the witch when you fell asleep." I rubbed my eyes slightly and hopped out without saying a word; I shut the coffin and took a seat on top of it.

"He told me about you. How you're the most fearless human he's ever met; how you were so brave to go through the woods with him, how you two danced in the woods with the guns. He also told me that you're only here with him because he saved Stefan's brother."

I looked up at her and shrugged, "Yes, I'm here because he saved Damon. But everything I do, everyone I've killed, tortured; I did it out of fun, I did it because I want to." She looked at me surprised and tilted her head, "And yet the Stefan falls for you?"

I raised my brows in question, "What are you-" "I saw how he looks at you; it was the same look I gave him." I sighed and shrugged; I don't know what Stefan feels about me and I don't care for now, "I'm not competition-" "Oh, but you are; you won my brother over, you won Stefan over. Nik is the most ruthless person I know and he has never been like that to anyone; not even me."

I frowned at her; okay, this bitch is getting on my nerves, I didn't 'win' them over on purpose. "What are you trying to say?"

"What I'm trying to say is you better watch it; he's my brother and he's _my_ boy, finders keepers."

I laughed loudly at her words; finders keepers? "So far Nik hasn't tried to compel me, he hasn't once threatened me and last time I checked; he daggered you for thousands of years and Stefan's in love with Elena. Wanna make a move? Go ahead, I'm not afraid of you or death or Nik. Though if _you_ want to risk another thousand years inside of that box just because Nik lost his newest toy," I shrugged, "Be my guest."


	53. Chapter 43

"Stop fighting."

My eyes widen as Nik compels Stefan to turn his humanity off. "Don't do this, don't do this!" Stefan begged but the hybrid just frowned, okay. . . "I didn't want to! All I wanted was your allegiance, now I'm going to have to take it."

A rush of excitement ran through me as I tapped my foot impatiently, "Don't," he whimpered but Nik didn't take notice of his desperate cries. "You will do exactly as I say when I say it. You will not run, you will not hide, you will simply just _obey_," he snapped and my foot-tapping accelerated.

"No, Stefan!" Elena gasped.  
"Now kill them. . . _ripper."_

* * *

"It's always nice to see a vampire in his true element; the species has become such a broody lot."

I grinned at this; he's such a fun guy. "No, you did this to him," the doppelganger bitch shook her head and I rolled my eyes, naïve much? "He merely invited him to the party, bitch! He's the one dancing on the table."

The next thing we knew, Rebekah bit Elena and was demanding for her necklace. I saw Niklaus puts the clock and I raised my brows, "20 minutes. If Bonnie hasn't found a solution by then, I want you to feed again. Only this time, I want you to feed on Lilith."

My eyes bulged out of its sockets and my scalp tightens, "What?" I yelled and they left without another word. I looked at Stefan and he was breathing so hard, as if trying to control himself.

A few minutes has passed and there was only 30 seconds left, "Give me your gun, Lilith," he demanded and my brows shot up, no way! I shook my head, "I said give me your gun! You're going to die if I let loose!"

I frowned, "Stefan," I sighed as he gave me a look, I tossed him my vervain gun and he shot himself once in the stomach. He grunted in pain before falling to his knees, he threw the gun back over to me and I caught it swiftly.

"You didn't have to do that," I grumbled as the clock rings and he tries to stand up.  
"It was either I die or you die, and I'm not going to let either of us die."

My heart skipped a beat at his words; he was so sweet even at a time like this! "Now this is fascinating. I've never seen this before. The only thing stronger than your craving for blood is your love for this one girl. Why don't you turn it off?" Nik's voice rang out as he steps into the gym once more.

Elena was cowering behind me and I merely glanced at Nik, "No!" Stefan screamed and the hybrid pushed him up against the wall, I guess he snapped. "Turn it off!" he yells and Stefan's look immediately changed.

"What did you do?" Elena exclaimed and I rolled my eyes.  
"I fixed him. But I think a test is in order, don't you?"

Nik went behind Elena and smirked, "Ripper. . . Perhaps you'd like a drink. . . from the doppelgänger's neck?" A jolt of excitement ran through me as there was a 50% chance she could die. Stefan vamped out and rushed over to her before biting that skinny little neck, she screams in pain and I jumped up and down in spot.

Don't get me wrong, I'm pissed at Nik for doing that to me. But Stefan drinking from Elena? That's priceless.

* * *

I listened painfully as Elena and Damon continued on their conversation. Stefan suddenly came in and I followed him in, "Well, isn't this cozy?" Stefan smirked and they both looked at us in surprise as Damon got up.

"What are you guys doing here?" he snapped and did this eye thing.

"Last I checked, Stefan lives here and I own this place. Klaus is gone, but he's asked us to keep watch on you until he returns. From now on, you're under our protection," I piped up as I crossed my arms, Damon gave me a look and I took a calming breath.

"Mmm, by all means, carry on!" Stefan waved them off before disappearing. I looked at Damon with a disappointed look before scurrying upstairs to Stefan's room, the door creaked open and I sighed before flumping down onto the bed.

I closed my eyes warily and fatigue overwhelms me. I've never been this tired, I've nearly been up all summer helping the guys out and I'm just exhausted. A brown-haired boy suddenly came into mind and I gasped, "Dean!"

He hasn't entered my mind once since I left and now I feel . . . honestly, I feel nothing? It's odd since I love him to death. I don't feel bad, I'm not sad, I'm not angry at myself; I just feel _numb_ about Dean.

* * *

I tapped my foot anxiously as I sipped on my whiskey. I've abandoned Stefan the whole day simply because I'd be dead by the time I'll protect that whore, "You're back, huh," Alaric's voice rang out and I glanced at him for a second.

"Yeah, seems like it," I grumbled, "How have you been?"

"Well, I'm training Elena to defend herself-" "What?" I yelled, all eyes were on us as hot blinding rage filled me. _How dare he?_ "Number one rule," I barked as I strike a punch on his jaw, I think I broke it because it kind of slide into an awkward angle.

"Don't _ever_ give away what your mentor taught you."

* * *

"Mason, what the fuck?"

He just glanced at me before punching Damon hard, "That's for running me out of town." I looked at him warily before taking a sip of my drink, he looked at me in disgust and I know he heard about the trio that had been on a massacre during the summer.

I held my steady gaze and he looked away, "I'm here to help Tyler. I've found a way to kill Klaus; Damon, meet me at the Lockwood cellar, bring a shovel and come alone."

And with that, he left.

* * *

"What are you doing?" I asked as I leaned against the door frame of the city jail; I've been trying to find my ripper and overheard some screaming. "Lilith! Lilith, I'm hurting. Please, help me," Stefan said desperately and I threw Lexi a questioning look.

"Don't listen, shut him out."

Elena just stood there with sympathy in her eyes. "I'll do anything! I'll change, Lith; I promise," he begged quite pathetically, although I still don't get what's going on. I think it's Lexi's method on getting Stefan back? I crossed my arms stubbornly and studied him, he doesn't look good.

"Lilith, I'm sorry. I know you think I'm a horrible person, just make it stop!"

I help my impassive gaze as I saw Elena was about to give in, "You have to separate yourself from our emotions, Elena," I piped up and she shot me a cold glare. "She's right," Lexi added and I smirked knowingly at her.

"Hey, look at me! Look at me," Stefan whispers to _me._

My eyes flew up to his crazy ones and I saw myself in them. "Lilith, I love you, okay? I love you! I love you so so much, Lilith," Stefan said sincerely and Lexi's brows furrowed together. I just smiled at Stefan in silence, he doesn't seem too pleased about it but I couldn't care less today.

He turned to Elena with a snarl and I smirked at her frightened face, "You know what, Elena? I don't want your help anyway! I wish I'd never met you, every single moment that I've spent with you- Elena fucking Gilbert – has been a _complete_ and _total_ waste."

"That's not right," Lexi whispered, "He was trying to get _you_, Lilith; you refused to acknowledge him and he should be lashing at _you_. . ."

She shook her head and drives a stake through him. "I will rip you apart, Lexi!" he screamed and the blonde just smiled, "You_ cant_, I'm already dead."

**A/N:**

**Hey.**

**I know I havent updated in forever but my parents are going through a divorce and I lost my bestest friend, with the national exams coming up and all this crap; I'm exhausted and honestly, the only thing i want to do is go somewhere quiet and fucking write without any interruptions.**


	54. Chapter 44

"You're here, it's about time."

Damon looked at Alaric and was silently relieved that his best friend was here, "Didn't have anyone else to call?" Alaric snaps. He was pissed and hurt at Damon, how could he? _I thought we were friends,_ Alaric's subconscious huffs.

"No, actually, I don't 'cause I need a non-vampire to get in the cave, and other than Elena, you're pretty much the only one I trust."  
"What about Lilith?" Alaric shot.

Damon's heart crippled in misery as he drops his gaze, _She left me. . ._ He felt heavy and wheezed slightly; it was hurting him so much seeing her like this, she used to be so. . . _Damon._ Now she's all Ripper.

"Look, if Mason Lockwood can get over the fact that I killed him, cant you cut me a little slack, Ric?"  
"I shouldn't have to get over it!" the inexperienced hunter snaps, "I was your friend, Damon; you shouldn't have don't it in the first place."

_I thought we were friends, D._

A stabbing pain made him wheeze once more as Lilith's devastated voice rang through his head. "Well! Sometimes. . . I do things I don't have to do," he grumbles at Alaric and he looked at Damon with a 'really dude' look.

"You're going to recycle that same crap ass apology you gave Mason Lockwood?"  
"Yeah, well I didn't mean it with him," Damon smiles at his best friend.

_Lilith's your best friend!_ His snarky subconscious snaps at him and he cringed.

**Lilith POV**

"What are you going to do, Lilith? You just going to stand there? Wait for me to dry out?!"

I smiled at Stefan, "I'm not a big champion in this whole Lexi-Recovery-Plan." Damon's footstep suddenly rang through the empty jail cellar and he came over towards Stefan. I looked at him and felt my heart twist; I saved him and he goes after the tramp, he looks at me and his mask cracks.

He gave me a pained look and my face fell, I was aching _badly._ The shit I've been holding in all summer was slipping out and I had to mentally slap myself, "I thought we could hang out, a little brother bonding! How have you been, Stef?"

He ripped the chains off Stefan and he looks at Damon skeptically, "What are you doing?"  
"We need a drink," Damon winked and looked at me; I dropped my gaze before turning and walking away.

* * *

I watched silently as they started planning this huge scheme against Nik. Mikael woke up and started bickering with the Barbie, "You know," I interrupted, "Nik wasn't born a killer- none of you were." They look at me dumbfounded and I nodded before taking my leave.

Getting murdered by Originals isn't the most fun thing.

I set my jaw as Damon raised his arms to stake Nik, I pulled out my vervain gun and shot his wrist. He screamed as the vervain burned him, the stake falls and Nik takes it before driving it through Mikael's heart. "What did you do?" Damon yells at me and I kept my steady gaze.

"She earned her freedom," Nik spoke up, "Thank you, sister. You no longer have to do as I say, you're free."

My eyes shot to Damon once more to see him gone. I looked at Niklaus, "I was never compelled." He nods giving me a questioning look and I rolled my eyes, "I want you to free Stefan, Nik." He nods and un-compel Stefan, I dropped my gaze as the tiny hunter plant in my head disintegrated.

* * *

I watched the moon silently as tears streamed down my face, I felt my heart clench and twist as my vision blurred. I feel like shit, okay? Everything just came rushing back, that's what I hate about going on hunter. I kill, I drift away and hurt the people I care about, I do stupid shit until I turn it all back on and the overwhelming emotions rush in.

I sobbed quietly into the sleeve of my sweater. I was sitting on top of a tree and being pathetic; I looked down slightly and wondered if I should jump. Maybe I'll get lucky and die this time? Damon's hurt would be over, Elena will have them both, Stefan could go back to bunny; seems right? It would be as if I was never here, right?

"I've been looking everywhere for you."

I bit my lip as Damon's weight made the branch shift. I suddenly have a logical idea; if he pulls my heart out, I cant possibly go back to life right? "Do it," I whispered, "Kill me, rip my heart out." I turned to him with blurred vision and he looked at me with mouth wide open.

"Why on earth would I do that?"  
"Because!" I screamed in frustration.

He shushed me before pulling me into a tight embrace, "I would never." Why is he doing this? He's supposed to be bat shit mad at me! "Damon, don't make this harder than it already is," I said in a quiet, shaky voice. I know he wants me dead, I just know.

I bit my trembling lip as he kissed the top of my head, "Enough, okay?"

My heart started pounding as he strokes my hair. It calmed me slightly and I let out a shaky breath, I looked up at him with my tear-stained face and all air left my lungs. His eyes swelled with tears of his own as his lips trembled, "Damon," I whispered as a tear rolled down his face.

"I'm scared," he choked, "Honestly, I'm so scared."  
"What?" I whispered.

"I don't want to lose you, Lilith. And seeing you like that with Klaus? I thought I lost you. I thought you would never come back to me, I thought you hated me, I thought you _loved_ Klaus," he stammered with tears down his face. My chest tightens, he thought I loved Nik?

"Oh, Damon, but I love _you!"_ I blurt out and my hand flew up to my mouth. _Holy balls, did I just say that?_ He gapes at me, his mouth opening before slamming shut and it kept doing that like a fish. Embarrassment turned my face scarlet as he stared at me in utter shock, _Oh my fucks!_

I was taken by surprise when he presses his lips against mine. I gasped slightly before returning the kiss after a beat, our lips moved in sweet rhythm as his tongue traced my bottom lip. I parted my mouth and our tongue soon danced, he's sweeter and softer than I imagined as he smiled against the kiss. A shocking electric jolt ran through my spine and I know we're doing something right, we eventually pulled away for air and he rested his forehead against mine.

"I love you, Lily," he whispers, his face was flushed and a new glint was in his eyes.  
"I love you," I breathe out as my heart pounded and I stroked his cheek softly.

_I love him._


	55. Chapter 45

"I thought Bonnie said this place lost all its mojo."

I pursed my lips as we entered the house hand in hand, Elena gave us a look and she called out Stefan's name. "Come on, Stef! Olly olly ox and free," Damon called out and walks into the sunlight, his skin burns and I felt my throat close up.

"What?" Elena raised her brows.

I gasped for air as Damon rushes into a shadowy corner; my hand flew up to my throat as I dropped to my knees and looked at him in panic, I cant breathe and I saw dark spots as I continued to suffocate over nothing. Damon used his speed to pick me up and get out of the house.

The moment we stepped out of the house, air rushed back into my lungs and I toppled over. I took deep breaths as my eyes watered, "What the hell happened?" Damon exclaimed worriedly. I took one more audible inhale before collapsing onto my back, the sun shined and I squinted to see a wide-eyed Damon.

"The witches," I panted and snapped my eyes shut.

* * *

"I don't know, Helena! Fix it!" I snapped into the phone, Helena is a very powerful witch of mine and she casts all kinds of shit on me. "I cant fix it, Lilith; I don't know what's going on!" she exclaimed. I continued to pace as Damon talks it out with Elena, "And you think I do? I fucking walked into a witchy-mojo house and my throat closed up and I couldn't breathe while my boyfriend's daylight ring malfunctioned!"

"Maybe they didn't want you there!" she hissed, "If your boyfriend is a vampire then the witches knew he was no good, that he's dark and evil! So you must have something dark and evil too."

"Helena!" I warned, my eyes wandered towards them who was at the front porch. My eyes bulged out of its sockets when he kissed her cheek and walks away, "Fuck! Figure it out, damn it!" I hung up and rushed out.

What the hell was that?

I grabbed Damon by the shoulder and frowned, "What was that?" I hissed, he turned over to me with a smile but dropped when he saw my expression. "I just-" "Damon," I interrupted him with a pointed look, "You cant do that."

His gaze drops, "Right."  
My brows stitched together, "You're mine, D," his face turned up into a huge grin, "You cant do that anymore."

Unless he doesn't really love me.

Worry flashed my face and I know that he realizes what's wrong, "I do love you, Lily," he sighs and reached over and kissed my forehead, "Don't doubt that." I bit my lip before nodding, he turned his back towards me and I raised a questioning brow.

"Come on, we have a council meeting to attend," he smirks.

I gave him a grin and jumped on his back. He zoomed away to the town hall and set me down in a matter of seconds, we walked in with his arm around my shoulders and Alaric quickly spotted us. "I thought Stefan saved your life," he muttered after minutes of talking.

"He did," Damon huffed.  
"And now he is willing to risk it just to see how far he can push Klaus?"  
"Nik," I corrected Ric without thought and Damon gave me a look.

The silence was too much and my eyes start to wander, "That's where the tramp's parents died right?" I asked and they nodded. A brunette suddenly came up to our table and smiled, "Alaric Saltzman, miracle patient!"

"Dr Fell," he nodded.  
"I'm glad to see you're still alive, a part of me thought you would have dropped dead in your sleep!"

Damon and I watched their interaction closely, "Huh, 500 bucks says Fell council doctor would hit it up with the rookie hunter," I piped up and Damon scrunches his nose in disgust. I cracked a smile, "500 bucks says otherwise," he shot back. We shook hands and Damon pulled me into a chaste kiss, I smiled into his soft lips but pulled away when Dr Fell mentioned some British guy.

"Nik," "Klaus," we say at the same time.

Our eyes snapped towards him and Carol Lockwood, I grinned as I skipped towards them. "Nice vest," I winked and he cracked a smile. He pulled me into a hug and kissed my hair; a pair of arms suddenly grabbed my hip and yanked me back.

Soft lips crashed into mine and my eyes snapped open to see Damon, he pulled away with a hard look on his face and his jaw tensed. "You're mine, Lily," he narrowed his eyes at Nik and a jolt ran through me, I rolled my eyes and Nik starts to talk.

"Good to see you, Damon. Carol and I were discussing about whether you would be other big benefactor," he said pleasantly.  
"What do you say, Damon? Klaus has made a very generous pledge. You know how we're chomping at the bit to begin the renovation."

I looked up to Damon and he pursed his lips, "Carol, don't take this the wrong way, but do you realize that you've been kissing the ass of an immortal hybrid who ruined you son's life?" I rolled my eyes at his words. I shifted slightly, "He saved Tyler from all that full moon business, D."

Nik shot me a wink and Damon gripped my hip painfully, I grimaced as I felt a crack and I'm sure Nik hears it because he pulled me out of Damon's grasp. "I believe you just fractured her hipbone there, mate," he glares at D and yanked the waistband of my pants.

A nasty bruise was formed and I cringed when he brushes over it with his finger. I looked up to see Damon with a look, "I suggest you get your brother and yourself under control, or the Council will be forced to take action against you guys," Nik narrowed his eyes and Damon left angrily.

I turned to him with a small smile, "You didn't have to do that, Nik."  
"He crushed your hipbone, darling," he rolled his eyes.

An hour later, I looked at the direction Damon left and sighed as I turned back to Nik, "I better go get him." He nodded and kissed my hair one last time before I walked away, wincing in pain a few times. I looked around for hours! His house, my house, the forest and I still couldn't find him. I dropped my gaze as I conquered my fears for the hundredth time and climbed up a tree.

I stared at the moon and silently thank god it wasn't a full one. I suddenly wondered where Mason went, did Damon kill him or did he go back to Vegas? I hummed quietly as I looked down, my stomach tensed as I gripped the branch for my life. To think that I was thinking about jumping a few days ago.

The branch shifted under someone's weight and I looked to my right to see Damon, I felt the dull throb of my fracture but ignored it as he sat down next to me. "You know I'm sorry, right?" he asks quietly, guilt laced his voice and dripped from every sentence. I nodded without a word and he scooted over, he laid his head on my shoulder and quietly tangled his fingers with mine.

My eyes traveled down where my bruise should've been because I didn't feel anything anymore, I used my free hand to tug the waistband down and I furrowed my brows when it had fully healed. That was quicker than usual? I pressed it lightly and expected a sharp sting but nothing came.

First the suffocation from the witches and now the quick healing? What the hell is up with me?


	56. Chapter 46

"Would you rather, I say, he was staked like a vampire?"  
"Wasn't he the guy that coined the phrase animal attack?" Damon asks as we went into a room.

"Why do you even care?" she shot at him. "Ric likes you," I interrupted Damon, "And if you're a psychopath like I'm a sociopath, which would really suck for him." Yeah, the self-proclaimed serial killer I am. "You think I killed my ex-boyfriend?" she raised a brow.

I honestly wish the best for Alaric, after losing Jenna and Isobel, he deserves better. After all he's done? "If you care about your friend, go figure out, how Alaric came into the ICU on his death-bed and walked out an hour later without a scratch." Damon shrugs and starts to leave but Dr Fell stabs him with a vervain shot.

I raised my brows, "You're not a great doctor after all," I muttered as she takes a blood sample from Damon.

* * *

"I told you I'd handle this!"  
"I proved our theory, diagnose psycho case. You're welcome," Damon snaps and walked out of the flat.

Alaric's eyes trailed over to me and my heart swelled. "You know he's only trying to help," I whispered, "Your life means something to him, Ric. He just doesn't know how to show it, and he doesn't want to feel like this." He nods at me, "I know this is all new to him."

We sighed and flumped down onto the couch, I really like this man. "So you guys are a thing now?" he muttered as he switched the TV on. I nodded but a deep sadness returned, "That's how he sees me," I breathed out shakily, "Whenever he sees me, he sees Kathleen and Katherine."

I didn't miss the lingering stare, the way his gaze slowly follows Elena's movement, the way he looks at me. What he sees is the women he loves hundreds of years ago, he longs for them and I'm just a walking reminder along with Elena.

_You're just a walking reminder of her and I hate it!_ Damon's devastated voice yells in my head.

I cringed as my eyes stung slightly, "That's not true," Alaric interjected. He sounded unsure himself and he pulls me into a hug, "He loves you," he muttered into my hair. I shook my head, "He loves them. He kissed Elena's cheek even when we just got together, deep down he loves them."

**Damon POV**

I listened painfully as Lilith pours her heart out to Alaric. I knew I shouldn't have kissed Elena but I was caught up in the moment, I love _her_ okay? Lilith. I love Lilith and only her. I understand where she's coming from and I would be lying if I said she doesn't remind me of them, but honestly I don't care anymore.

"Just another reminder," she whispers.

I guess that was my breaking point. I threw the door open and sped towards her, "That's not _true!"_ I screamed, grabbing both of her arms and pulling her up to my face. Her eyes were wide in shock, and Alaric shot up immediately.

"Let go of her, Damon."

"You're not just another reminder, Lilith! You're my whole life!" I yelled, "You made everything worth living! You made me realize that I still deserve more than Katherine." Of course I was seeing red, how dare she degrade herself that way?

I knew I had said that she was just another reminder but I was _hurt_ then. I didn't mean it, any of it! "I _love you_, Lilith!" I squeezed her arms, "You showed me things I could never imagine! You make me feel so _loved_ and so cherished, you made everything _beautiful! _You're not just another reminder, you're not! A reminder wont have made me fall in love all over again, another reminder wont have taught me that it's okay to care! That it's okay to love."

"Damon," she whimpered.

I let her go by the frightened look on her face. But as soon as I let go, she engulfed me back into a tight embrace. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I squeezed her flush against me, I looked up to see Alaric staring at us with wide eyes and to his right was a mirror. My heart stopped and anger faded when I saw myself in the mirror, I look horrible.

The whites of my eyes were redder than usual and the veins around my eyes were darker, they spread till the top of my cheeks and tears were streaming down my face. I was genuinely repulsed by myself, I'm _crying_ for god's sakes! I'm a vampire, I'm a monster.

I don't _cry._

"Damon," she whispers, "I'm sorry."  
I snapped my eyes shut and squeezed her tighter, "I love you, Lily. Don't doubt that."

**A/N:**

**Okay so the last review was about how this wansnt interesting. But i swear to you, i'm just waiting for the part where the original witch is awaken. The real shit starts then and you guys then will find out what's up with Lilith and why she suffocated when she entered the house. Stay tuned? :)**


	57. Chapter 47

"I cant go in, Damon."

He looked at me as Nik appears from the trees. "Look, see I have no problem! Try one more time, Lily," he begs, I knew he wanted me with him. Nik looks at me expectantly and I nodded, I took a couple of steps inside but quickly drop to my knees.

I choked painfully as my eyes watered and my throat closed up, I gasped and wheezed while my eyes frantically reached Damon who was screaming at the ceiling. "LET HER IN YOU FUCKING MAGGOTS!" he screams, clearly forgetting that I'm suffocating. I took a sharp breath but none of it got into my lungs, "Damon, get her out of-" "No! Not yet," he hissed.

I dropped onto my side as I felt my hands go numb, my vision blurred as my head pounded against my skull. "Let her in!" he demanded but they just weren't listening. My eyes starts to close and the numbness spread, in an instant though; thick liquid slithered down my throat and my eyes snapped open, I gasped a lung-full of air but choked on the thick liquid which I later found out was blood.

I looked up at a worried Nik, "You okay? I'm guessing you were actually dying rather than just passing out so I gave you my blood."  
"Where's Damon?"  
"Inside, we just-" "Shush, I'm just gonna go to see Alaric. Don't kill him?" I pleaded.

He nodded silently and I pulled myself up, I went over to my Impala and drove away. The ride was silent, the radio wasn't even on and I was thoroughly exhausted. When I got there I opened up the trunk and pulled out my bag of weapons, I'm thinking of cleaning my shit up here because I don't want to make a mess of my place.

I burst through the door and unloaded all my crap on the table behind the couch, "Um. . ." I looked up to see that I was in the middle of Meredith and Alaric. "Oh, hey!" I greeted Meredith, "Ric, could you help me out on cleaning these?"

I pulled out a bloody machete and my vervain gun. Meredith cringed and Ric nodded, I knew I interrupted their kiss but I couldn't care less. "Wanna help, cheating doctor?" I piped up as I slide the barrel off my gun, she flinched away at my swift movements and shook her head.

She muttered something before leaving, "You're a dick, you know that right?" Alaric huffed and I jammed a dagger through his palm, he screams in pain and I just continued cleaning my stuff. "Damon nearly got me temporarily killed today," I muttered and Ric ran to get a cloth.

"He killed me already," he huffs.  
"We're together now Ric, he shouldn't dare take that risk. But now I guess two can play it that game," I shrugged.

He huffed and cringed at his wound, "I'm sorry," I whispered as I slide my gun back to its form and packed my things, "I should just go." I turned away but he grabbed my arm and shook his head, "It's okay, you know."

I sighed before he pulled me into a hug; I hooked my arms under his and hold him tight, "You need more hugs." I buried my face into his neck and shut my eyes, "Why so?" I laughed as I felt tears drip down my face, him hugging me is just a stab in the chest. He's not fatherly yet not brotherly, he's just like _family_. And it makes me feel horrible because I only had Dean, I haven't really talked to him but I'm _fine_ because I have Stefan and Alaric and Damon. Oh Damon. . . "You're 18, Lilith. I'm 34 and I could barely get through all this," he breathes into my hair and we just stayed like that.

I heard the door shut after 10 minutes and turned around to see Damon. He tensed his jaw and went over to me, I met him halfway as he pulled me into a hug too. "You're an idiot," I huffed and he nodded. "I know," he laughs.

* * *

"I didn't come here to eat, Klaus. Fact, I didn't want to come here at all. But I was told, I had to because you would hear us out."

I rolled my eyes as I ungracefully sat at the table, "Oh shush, Stefan! Don't be rude, he's being nice and you're being a prick." He glares at me, "Nice? How's this sociopath _nice?"_ I laughed out loud, I'm a sociopath too if he had forgotten. "You can sit and eat or _I_ personally can reach down your throat and pull out you insides while vervain burns you. The choice is yours," I shrugged nonchalantly and Nik patted me on the back as he sat down next to me.

"You lost your appetite," Nik spoke up when Stefan didn't eat.

I gave Stefan a warning look and he ate up, "That's the spirit. Isn't it nice? Five of us dining together? Such a treat. Is this what you had in mind when you pulled the dagger from my brother?" Nik asked and I looked over to the brothers for an answer.

"The more the merrier!" Damon shrugs.  
"Well, Elijah and I have had our share of quarrels over the century, but we always make it through."  
"Kind of like you and Rebekah, right?" Stefan piped up, "Where is she, by the way? Last I checked she was still daggered because you were afraid to face her."  
"If you're referring to the fact that Rebekah knows I killed our mother, I've already come clean to Elijah," Nik shot back.

I rolled my eyes at their bickering, "Hey, Stef! Remember when you killed your dad? Pipe the fuck down," I grumbled and Damon & Elijah let out a snort of laughter, which Elijah tried to cover up by taking a sip of wine while Damon just shook his head. "We have a long evening, Steffy. Just calm your tits, okay?" I huffed.

They started talking after that. They came across Elena and eventually ticked Stefan off, "It's just the allure of the Petrova doppelganger, still so strong," Nik stared at me before turning to his brother, "What do you say, brother? Should we tell them about Tatia and Lilion?"

I raised my brow, _Lilion? What in the fuck. . ._ "When our family first settled here, there were two girls named Tatia and Lilion, they were an exquisite beauty," a fond look dawned on Elijah's face, "Every boy of age desired to be their suitor, of course Lilion's brother- Danyll – disliked them but that's for another story. They desire to be their suitor even though both had a child by another man. None loved Lilion more than Niklaus."

Damon's jaw tensed in the corner of my eye and Niklaus winked at me, "And Elijah here fancied Tatia."

I cracked a smile at Elijah and he just shrugged, "Our mother was a very powerful witch. She didn't find our obsession healthy and took Tatia, guess Lilion wasn't taken because mother said another witch was protecting her," Damon and I exchanged looks, "We later learn that it was Tatia's blood that we consumed in the wine on the night where our mother performed the spell which turned us into vampires. I had promised Niklaus to protect them both and he had blamed me, we grew estranged. Harsh words were traded; we even came to blows, didn't we, brother?"

"But in the end, we realized the sacred bond of family."

I laughed my ass off, "What a load of bull crap, but that was sweet." I shook my head as they clink their glasses together, "So," Elijah started, "Terms of this proposal?" Damon spoke up as Niklaus tapped his foot while staring at me, "That's very simple. Klaus gets his coffin back, in exchange, he and the Original extended family leave Mystic Falls forever. Me, Lilith, Stefan, and Elena live happily ever after. No grudges."

"The deal sounds fair, brother," Elijah pointed out.  
"I don't think you understand," I spoke up, "Elena's doppelganger blood insures that he will always have more hybrids to fight those that oppose him. Why would he leave her behind?"

I got up and started pacing, I wanted her _out._ "Let's say. . . he _does_ leave her here under your protection, what then? How long before _one of you_," I gave Damon a look, "Turns her into a vampire? Or even better, how long before she dies? You see, each one of you truly believes that you're the one that can protect her and that is simply a delusion. Gentlemen, the worst thing for that slut is the two of you."

Damon stood up abruptly- _angrily _– making his chair fall back and he tensed his jaw, "I'm gonna get some air."

* * *

"Nice try Klaus, no deal."

I pulled out my vervain gun and shot Stefan with the vervain, Nik pushes his hand into the fireplace and Stefan starts to burn. Damon attempts to rush over to him but Elijah pushes him against the wall, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he screams at me. Nik continues to hold Stefan in the fire and his am is now burnt like hell.

"Stop!" Damon yells.

"I kept my end of the deal, Nik." I snapped. Damon looked at me with betrayed eyes but I just narrowed them at him, "Bring me the coffin before I burn him alive," Nik commands.

Damon gave me one last look of betrayal before nodding, "I'll get it."


End file.
